The Game
by DestinySkylar
Summary: When vampires are sent to capture Bella, a highly trained secret organization of vampire hunters are on a mission to save her. But is there something more than just vampires she needs to be saved from? Will one hunter do all that he can to protect her?
1. Chapter 1

**AN- So I decided to put this story up…since it won't leave me the hell alone…so, goody for you!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight…I do, however, own the remnants of this dream I had that this chapter represents.**

Summary: When vampires are sent to capture Bella, a highly trained secret organization of vampire hunters are on a mission to save her. But is there something more than just vampires she needs to be saved from? Will one hunter do all he can to protect her?

* * *

Chapter 1

_Bella_

I turned to my left, acting as though I was casually glancing around. There was another…

Another pair of eyes gazing up to mine! I say gazing, but that was putting it nicely. Staring intently, as though they were trying to stare a hole in me was more appropriate.

The crowd around me stood up and cheered. I turned, glancing away from those eyes, to the basketball game in front of me. Our team was winning…but only by a few points.

I didn't really like basketball, but my roommate, Alice, did. She did, after all have something for one of the players. I didn't really want to come tonight, but she instated. Saying that I needed to get out more…and not only for class. Which is the only reason

I've been leaving our apartment the past couple of weeks…that and my job? But I work at the school library, so it was like killing two birds with one stone. But I couldn't help _not_ wanting to leave my room. I felt as though someone was following me. Alice thought I was paranoid.

But that's coming from a Psych major. A Psych major that is only a Psych major because of the guy she's crushing on is majoring in that too. She should be doing something along the lines of fashion. But she decided to do both, that way she can help people with low self-esteem with fashion. Or at least, that's what she says anyway. So in other words…people like me; since I'm her walking talking experiment.

I glanced around me at the rest of the bleachers in the stadium…looking for _him_.

Him being the guy that I've been seeing around for the past two weeks; at first I thought it was a coincidence. But when I say I've been seeing him around…I mean where everywhere I go, he's there.

When I finished my glancing, I turned my attention back to the game. I was thankful that we decided to go to a small college, because if the gym had been any bigger, I wouldn't have been able to see everyone as I did.

I didn't see my stalker, but I had met three other pairs of eyes staring at me. And yes, I really do mean staring. Because when I met their eyes, they didn't turn away…just kept looking at me. And I couldn't tell from where I was, but there was just something wrong about those eyes. It was pretty creepy.

"So is he here, Bella?" Alice turned to me and asked. This was the first time she hadn't been salivating on the blond hair blue eyed hunk known as Jasper Cullen. AKA number 23.

"Who?" I asked, trying to act nonchalant, as I watched as members from the opposite team dribble the ball down the court. Like I knew how the game was actually played or something.

"That guy."

"What guy?" I knew, of course! But I didn't want her to know that I was looking for him…even though she already knew that I was lying. I didn't fool her on anything.

"Oh, you know! That guy you think been following you around."

"He has!" I insisted, forgetting to act like I didn't care. Sometimes Alice can be evil. Maybe she really should do psychology; she can get you to talk about _anything_. I don't even think monks could keep a vow of silence with her around.

"Maybe he has a crush on you." Yep, that sounded like Aliceology! She wants everyone to be happy and in love.

"I don't think that's it." I shook my head. Not everyone had it like she did. Being able to walk in a room and have everyone fall at your feet…like they did the last frat party she dragged me too. Must be nice to be able to have that sort of effect over everyone you come in contact with.

"Why's that?" She huffed, and rolled her eyes. She says she doesn't understand me sometimes, that I could have any guy I wanted. But sometimes I really do believe that I may be the reason that she has two different types of degree plans. Hell, she _really_ likes to use her ideas of fashion and low self-esteem on me. By the time she gets to grad school, she'll already have a dissertation written, with me being the only subject. I sighed heavily before answering.

"I haven't seen him before two weeks ago. He's not in any of my classes." I paused. "You know, I don't even think he goes to this school!" she rolled her eyes. "No, seriously! He never has any books or carries a backpack. He never talks to anyone. He's always walking around with his hands in his pockets, or he's sitting outside my class…just looking around."

"Maybe he has a class after yours, in that room."

"No, because I've seen him leave, and walk around campus after that."

"Maybe it's you stalking him."

"What?" I asked, looking at her.

"Well you have noticed a lot of things about him."

"But that because he's always there!" I rebutted. So what…I've noticed a lot of things about him. He's hot! Can't fault me for _that_!

"Maybe you just think that because you want him to be there." Alice suggested.

"Why would I want that?" I didn't. But then again there was something about him that _was_ undeniably gorgeous. "I don't even know him!"

"So…usually you talk to someone to get to know them."

"Who said anything about talking to him?"

"No one really, but the next time you see him, you should say 'hi,' or something."

"Oh, that's perfect!" I said sarcastically. "Just help him along with his cause of following me."

"Are you sure he's following you? I mean, is he here tonight?"

She had me there. I looked back around at the crowd, carefully. Studying each person…except those three that were still staring at me with the strange eyes. "No." I said finally "Maybe your right. Maybe I am just paranoid." Who knows, maybe I was. Maybe I really did in secret want him to follow me. Because some part of my subconscious wanted him or something.

Although…it didn't count for the three in here tonight.

"You know what," she turned to me "why don't we just leave early and go to the Java Café, and get a hot chocolate?"

I smiled. "As long as mines a white hot chocolate!"

"Deal!"

I looked back out to the court, "What about Jasper?" I pointed to the, as Alice puts it,

'love of my life…he just doesn't know it yet'.

She smiled slightly, and said calmly. "I'll see him tomorrow or something before we leave." I guess that was true. The guy did only live a few doors down from ours.

I'm still not sure if _that_ was planned or not.

"Ya know, you tell me to talk to a guy I think is following me around, and yet you won't even ask him on a date!"

"I'm working up to it" she said evasively, smiling.

"Yeah, well, when you ask your basketball player out, I'll say 'hi' to my stalker."

She rolled her eyes "He's not stalking you!"

"It's seems to me that you're only saying that to get out of having to ask Jasper out." _I'm sure Jasper liked her too, he was male after all. But he didn't know that she had a poster of him in her bedroom! Not like that! The school sells posters of the players to help raise money for things on campus._

"He's not stalking you, you have to fear for your life in order for it to be an actual stalking." she turned to me and smiled. "But you got a deal! I'll do it, now, let's go." She said, before I could say that maybe I actually _did_ fear for my life. It wasn't that actual type of fear, like I would die or something, but fear that I was going to be a crazy cat lady when I was older…and I don't even like cats!

I got up and started to move past the people around us. I glanced up in the direction of the first set eyes I noticed watching me. They were no longer there. I looked over my shoulder for the other two; not there either.

_Maybe I really am imagining things!_

As we made our way out towards the concession area, our team made another point. I cringed away from Alice as she let out a loud "Whoop!" Jasper was the one after all who made the shot. I rolled my eyes at her silliness, but I was happy for her. It was highly funny watching her when she was like that. Of course most people would laugh if they saw a 4'10" pixie looking girl wearing five inch purple heels, wearing a mini skirt, cheering louder than the cheerleaders. Of course most people may just be watching her wondering how it is that she's wearing those five inch heels, jumping up and down. I know I sure am.

We finally made it to the lobby, past the cheering bodies. From the corner of my eyes I saw Alice looked at the concession stands then back at me. "You wanna just get one here?"

"Get one what?" I asked.

"A hot chocolate?" she laughed.

"No, they don't do the white hot chocolate here. And now I really want one, after thinking about it."

She laughed harder "Gees, you're hard headed!"

I laughed too. "You've known that for what? Nine years now?" We'd known each other when her family decided to move to my hometown of Forks, Washington when we were in the sixth grade. We became friends the second we met. I spent so much time with her family, that her parents considered me a daughter. I was, after all, always at their house, even though, I'll still not allowed to call them by their first names…and I'm twenty! Plus, my mother wasn't around anymore, and my dad was the police chief…so I didn't have anyone else.

"Yeah, but sometimes I _try_ to forget that." she said laughing. I laughed again, turning towards the exit…

…and stopped short. There was a guy sitting by the door, looking intently out the window, I could see his long fingers gripping the desk in front of him. But even though I couldn't actually see his face from where we stood, I still remembered all of him that I've seen. The clinching of his jaw, his auburn hair with some of the front falling into his unshaven face; blond and read highlights shining in the florescent lighting;

"Is that…?" Alice pointed to him

"Yeah!" I whispered back, still staring at him. As though he could feel my stare, he looked my way. And I was rendered thoughtless by his piercing gaze.

His eyes were the most beautiful green I've ever seen. That's saying something. You don't usually see green eyes. I've never noticed what color his eyes were before; he'd never been this close. Another thing I noticed what that he had a scare from the bottom of his right eye that curved towards his ear. I couldn't figure out what I wanted to look at most…his eyes or that scar.

Needless to say I finally remembered how to breathe once Alice pulled my vision toward her direction.

"Bella?" She said softly, linking my arm with hers. "White hot chocolate, remember?"

"Right!" I said, trying to get my mind back on track, it apparently only worked on one thing at a time. As we got closer to him, I tried to keep my gaze from going to him.

I tried! I really did. But I turned my head in his direction once more, being startled once more by the intensity of his eyes. He started slowly getting up, still looking into my eyes. I didn't think anything until I was being pulled in the opposite direction from him.

Hard.

"Hey! That's my car!" I turned my locked gaze towards the parking lot, searching for her car. I couldn't really see anything except our reflections, my questioning look, Alice's horrified expression, and _his_ concerned watchful appearance.

"You don't want to go out there." Said a voice coming from behind me. I turned back to look at him, trying to register his warning. But between the sound of his voice and the color of his eyes, my mind didn't really register anything.

Except that his voice sounded like a pure orgasm.

_See…only focuses on one thing at a time!_

Alice apparently didn't hear his warning or his orgasmic voice, since she was now pulling me out the door with her. "What are they doing to my car?" She said in reply. Her grip on my arm was causing me to stumble, or course I wasn't known for have perfect balance. But Alice was pretty much dragging me behind her. And she was pretty strong, even if she was short. _It must be those five inch heels._

"Wait!" I heard that voice once more behind me, before the door closed, cutting off the rest of what he was saying after that. Alice ignored him, still dragging me towards a car.

A car that I could now tell, had two people standing around; another person standing on top of it.

I don't know how she knew it was her car, but she seemed to zero in on it like a hawk. I couldn't see it was hers until we were almost next to it. And only then when I noticed that the car was taking up two spaces…and that it was yellow. See, Alice had one of those expensive cars that her parents bought her. Some type of Porsche. Don't ask me, I don't really know cars…only the ones I like. But she was the type of person that she didn't want anyone to park next to her. I know you've seen them in parking lots. The ones you get pissed off for not only having a flashy car, but for also taking up two spots.

"What are you doing to my car?" Alice asked when I finally focused on the people around the car. There were two males, and one female.

My mouth dropped open.

They were the same people watching me during the game. Maybe I'm not imagining things!

_Ha-ha! I'm not insane!_

"Well hello." said the female.

"It's about time!" one of the males said as they grabbed Alice, turning her around where she was facing me. I saw the other two coming towards me from the corner of my eyes, instinct telling me I should watch out for them.

But my instinct didn't mean much when I saw the guy holding Alice, bite her.

Yes. Bite.

I watched in shock, mouth gapping as her blood started running down her throat.

"Hey! Stop!" I screamed, talking closer steps to him.

I didn't get very far.

Strong hands grabbed me from behind. I thought at first it was one of the two, and started fighting him. Although fighting isn't even a good word to describe what I was doing; flinging my arms wildly, is a much better description. I figured if I was going to go down, might as well get some of their skin tissue under my nails.

I was turned toward who was obstructing me, and looked up into piercing green eyes.

"Run!" I stood there for a second, trying to grasp what he just said. Making my mind replay what he really just said. Of course it didn't really help that my body was reacting to other things in that moment.

"What?"

"Run!" he said pointing to a black car. He threw me the keys. I caught them, being surprised that I did. "Go!"

_Yep, that's what he said._

"But?" I turned and noticed the other tow on the ground. One was moaning…the other looked dead. He pushed me toward me toward the car. My legs understood before my brain. I hurried to the car. As I got closer I realized it was a European car! Something you'd see on James Bond or something.

And I wasn't even going to get the time to ogle it!

I jumped into the driver's seat. I looked to where I just ran from. He was fighting the guy that bit Alice. She was now slumped against the car. I stared at her until I saw him pick her up.

As if she weighted nothing.

That brought me out of my ravine. I started the car, a thrill running through me as it roared to life. I drove to his jogging statue.

"Pop the seat up." he said as I opened the door for him. I did as I was told, with my foot on the brake. He threw her in the back seat. Well, he didn't actually throw her. But one second he was still holding her and the next he was sitting in the front seat. "Drive!"

I just stared at him "Wha-"

"Drive! To your apartment! Go!" I looked forward, starting to drive out of the parking lot.

I had almost made it out of the parking lot, but I noticed a figure running.

A figure running right towards the moving car.

I shrieked slamming on the breaks as the figure jumped on the hood. When I could finally see the face, I recognized him. He was the one moaning on the ground, not too long ago.

"Damn it, Bella, drive!" said the pissed off but beautiful guy beside me.

My foot slammed on the gas pedal. We finally started moving, after I burned rubber, making smoke come up while the rear of the car as it fish tailed. I had so many questions to ask. But I couldn't bring myself to ask him anything. Like how did he know I had an apartment…or my name? But mainly I knew that if I tried to speak, nothing would come out right now, plus I was trying to keep my mind on other things right now so my hands wouldn't shake.

I made it out of the parking lot, off of campus, making my way to the center of town, to the road that would lead up to our home. Then I drove as fast as I could to the other side of town. Which wasn't very fast considering that speed limit in town were only 45. This means that I drove 48. Anything above that would have gotten me pulled over in this town. And the cops really liked to sit and wait for anyone going five above the speed limit.

As we got closer to our neighborhood, I even drove though a couple of stop signs. I did slow down to make sure no one was coming. But it didn't matter, no one was around. We lived mainly around other college students, and since today was the last day of finals, most had already left. And the one who hadn't left yet, were at the basketball game.

When I reached the apartment, I took a deep breath, turning off the car, and reached for the door.

"Wait!" he said, stopping me, gently grabbing my arm. I turned to look at him. He was scanning all the perimeters that were around our apartment. He looked at me, with those green eyes. "Do you have your keys ready?"

I fumbled through my purse, searching for my keys, never taking my eyes off his. When I finally felt the familiar cold metal, I brought them out. My hand was shacking, causing the metal to cling together. If he realized it, he didn't let on.

"I want you to run to that door as fast as possible." I opened my mouth to say something, perhaps me and running not so good together…but hell, neither was me and walking! But he held his finger to my mouth, stopping me. "No, run! I'll be right behind you, with her." he nodded his head to the back where Alice lay. "Got it?"

I nodded my head.

"Now when we get through the door, I want you to lock it as fast as possible, okay?"

I nodded my head again.

"Ready?" He asked as he put one hand on his door and the other on the seat. I nodded again. That's all I seemed to be able to do.

"Go!" he was gone in a flash. I, on the other hand, wasn't so fast. I stumbled out the door, but I soon gained my footing and was running towards the door. I had almost made it when I noticed a figure running towards me from the corner of my eye. I started to slow, turning my head towards the oncoming figure. "No! Bella!" I heard him say behind me. I pushed my feet hard against the pavement.

I made it to my door, thankful for the first time that we had an apartment on the first floor. I finally got my hands to stop shacking long enough for me to slip my key in the door. It unlocked, I threw it open as quickly as I could. He came in behind me.

"Shut it!" I used my whole body to make sure it shut well, before I turned to lock the deadbolt, I looked at the door. Checking to make it was locked. I leaned against the door, letting out a heavy breath. There was a large thump on the other side, as though someone threw their body against it. I jumped back letting out a shriek. I felt hands on my shoulders, turning me around, making me come in eye contact with a broad chest. A hand went under my chin lifting up my face, so I was looking into green eyes.

"Hey, it's okay." he said. "You're fine." I nodded; my eyes moving away from his coming to rest on the coach, where he laid Alice down. He noticed my line of vision. He brought my chin back up, so I would look him in the eye once more. "Where is her bedroom?"

"It's the first one on the right, the one with the pink door." I said softly.

He nodded once "You have a first aid kit?"

"Yes"

"Bring it!" I made my way to the kitchen as he picked her back up, making way to her room.

I handed him the box, interrupting this wincing at the picture of Jasper on her wall…it was either that or the pink walls. "Thanks" he said, taking it from me, retrieving the wipes, cleaning off the blood on her neck, carefully.

"Is she going to be okay?" I started my questioning, slowly.

"She's going to be fine. There was no venom." He said softly

"Venom?" I asked. What the hell was he talking about?

"Are you okay?" He asked, ignoring my question.

I shook my head, "Does it matter?"

He sighed. "She's going to be a little tired and sore. But fine nonetheless." he looked at me, turning on the full power of those green eyes. "She's lost a lot of blood, not enough where she would need a transfusion, but enough to make her weak for a while." I looked down at Alice's sleeping body.

"What were they?" I asked softly, looking back at him. He looked at me uneasily.

"Vampires" he said softly.

"Vampires?" I asked incredibly. If I wasn't so scared right now I might have actually laughed. "Vampires? Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Vampires don't exist!" although my mind thought differently right now. Giving me a flash back to when I was driving. The guy on the hood, baring his teeth…he had fangs. I just assumed at the time he was one of those that were a part of a subculture. Even though

I didn't really think that anyone would see any of them around here.

Not in _this_ small college town.

"It's not possible!" I spoke again.

"It is!" He insisted. "They're vampires."

"Why are thy after her?" I motioned towards Alice's sleeping body.

"There not after her." He said calmly.

"But they attacked her; bit her!"

He shook his head softly. "They're after you. She was just merely in the way."

"Me? Why?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out!"

"That's why…" I trailed off.

"I was sent here to watch you…I wasn't supposed to get involved," he looked at me. "In _any_ way."

"You didn't do a very good job of going unnoticed."

"I wanted you to see me." he smiled slightly at me. "If I didn't, you wouldn't have."

"Why?" I asked. He sighed.

"I wanted to know what your reaction would be to me."

"Reaction?"

"Yes, I figured that is nothing else worked that I would probably have to get to know you!" he shrugged. "I wanted to know how you viewed me."

"Like if I thought you were attractive?" I asked. He nodded attentively. "And what was your conclusion?"

He smiled slightly, "That it was going to take some time to get close to you."

"Why would you need to get close to me?" _At least I didn't _appear_ to be attracted to him!_

He looked down at his hands.

"Bella, there's things that you need to understand."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know lots of things."

"Like?"

"You were born on September 13, 1990. Named Isabella Marie Swan, born to a Charlie

and Renee Swan at Forks Memorial Hospital in Washington. You graduated two years ago from the Forks High School. You're majoring in English, emphasis in Creative Writing. You've been friends with one Mary Alice Brandon for nine years, you've know each other since you were both ten years old."

"How do you know all this?"

"I was sent here to figure out why they were after you! I couldn't find any reason out of the ordinary. Even after they did background checks on you, they still didn't know. So I was sent to spy, to gather any type of information I could. I couldn't. I was even planning on just asking you straight out, if I needed to." he confessed.

"But I don't know why they're after me!"

He looked grim. "So I know now."

* * *

**AN-So now I really, really want a white hot chocolate! Two bad I'm still not in college where I could hit up the Java Café right about now…damn them for making me not want anything else! **

**That's all for my ranting…read and review-love ya!**

**~Sky**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- I got 25 hits the first day this was up…so yea! Want to send shout outs to radar1999 and brittany86** **for reviewing…you guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight…and I'm sure it's as sad for me as it is for you! I do own the ring tone in this chapter though!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

_Bella_

"You know all this stuff about me, but I know nothing about you." I said after several

moments of silence. We had left Alice's room, for the second time, so that she could rest without us disturbing her.

The first time I left the room was when he asked me did I want to change out of my clothes. I told him no, but he insisted saying that I would probably feel better, more relaxed.

Not sure how relaxed one can be when they've seen their best friend being bit by vampires while being protected by their stalker! But I tried some, putting on my track pants, tank top, and my gray Baylor University zip up hoodie; courtesy of Alice.

_I guess since my life decided to be messed up like this, why not go big? _

_And all of this happened and I _still_ didn't even get my white hot chocolate!_

When I got back from changing, he all but chased me from the room. Saying there wasn't anything else we could do for Alice right now.

Or that's how _he_ finally got me to leave anyway. Another reason was I've never been able to stay for long periods of time in Alice's room.

I always felt like I was drowning in Pepto-Bismol.

I was sitting at the very small table in our very small kitchen. The kitchen was so small, that we could only manage to have two chairs at the table, without it taking up too much space, where we would still be able to move around the room, sometimes having to squeeze by.

Although, sitting I may be, waiting patiently, I was not. I sat there and watched at the green eyed, auburn hair God make his way around the kitchen, trying to find food.

He said that he didn't want me to go into shock or anything.

I could have told him it was pointless searching for food, seeing that Alice and I were supposed to fly out tomorrow, for Christmas break; that there wasn't any food. But he wouldn't listen. Not that he gave me an actual chance to tell him, either.

He just kept mumbling about me going into shock. I think that I'm going to be okay.

Besides, I still couldn't decide what I _should_ wrap my head around about tonight if I _were_ going to go into shock, what it would even be for?

Him? Alice getting bitten by vampires? Or the actual vampires?

Right now, I'm still leaning toward him. Although the vampires do come in a_ close_ second. Yes, I was worried about Alice, but Alice always found ways to bounce back.

I'm sure a shopping trip is somewhere in our near future.

His shoulders tensed up, under that white button up shirt, with my question, then relaxed.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, your name for starters would be nice." That way I could stop referring to him as _him_!

He threw me a glace over his shoulders "It's Edward" he said turning back to his rummaging through the cabinets.

"Edward?" I swallowed thickly, trying to think of some way of making small talk. "That's a really old fashioned name." That name definitely wasn't something one would hear nowadays. But somewhere like a Jane Austin novel I could understand.

A shrug of his shoulders was his only replay. I wouldn't even have noticed the shrug if I hadn't been watching his back intently. I seem to have a strange fascination with his body, not just his eyes and hair. It might help if he wasn't wearing that white shirt or his snug vintage wash blue jeans with red embroidery stitched wings and star on the back pocket, drawing my attention to that area of him.

_Well, so much for an in-depth conversation with him!_

"Okay then..." I said, stretching my arms out across the table. He made my head hurt, and not only from being quiet, but from being beautiful as well; plus, he was harder to work than a Sudoku puzzle. I saw Edward turn my way from the corner of my eye.

He pulled out something that looked like a small black phone and started fiddling with it.

After I heard several clicks of buttons, he put it away, and walked towards me. "You know, you guys have no food right?"

"I'm aware!" I said kind of smug. If he had just listened to me in the first place, he would have saved himself a lot of time. But then I wouldn't have been able to ogle his butt. So I guess for me it's a win/win situation. "Alice and I are leaving tomorrow." I looked towards her room "Well, we were." I looked towards him then. "But you should have known that already since you _have_ been following me!"

He smiled slightly. "I _did_ know that!" he pulled the phone back out, pushing more buttons.

_Wow! How evasive!_

"You know, you're a great conversationalist!" I said sarcastically.

He paused in his button pushing, gracing me with his eyes. What I saw in them was somewhere in between amusement and annoyance. Finally he smiled. Well, actually it was a crocked grin, but on him, beautiful was an understatement. "You're a little firecracker aren't you?"

"No, I'm not." I rebuked. "Just annoyed!" I played with the frayed sleeves of my hoodie.

"I'm still thinking you may go into shock."

Unless it was in shock that he _could_ actually say more than one or two words a sentence…then yeah.

"I'm not in shock, you jackass! I'm annoyed. You're not talking to me, I don't know what's going on, besides the fact that you've been _stalking_ me for the past two weeks and-"

"Months." He interrupted cutting me off.

"What?"

"You said two weeks, but it's been more like two months." he said not looking at me, focusing only on the buttons he was pushing on the phone.

I'm not sure what pissed me off more, his following me around for so long, or the fact that he wouldn't _look_ at me when he was admitting to me that he _had_ been doing it for so long.

"Ah, lovely!"

I saw the corner of his mouth raise again in a smile.

I opened my mouth, and then closed it. "Ugh!" I threw my hands in the air. "You made me lose track of what I was trying to say!"

"Thank God." he mumbled.

"What?" I snapped.

He looked at me calmly, raising his eyebrows. "Well, you're clearly talking because you like the sound of your own voice, sweetheart."

_No, but I do like the sound of your voice!_

"Excuse me?" I tried to sound demanding, but I was still lost on him calling me sweetheart. Apparently my mind was _still_ one tracked, where he was concerned.

_Damn you brain…stop thinking about him like that! _

"You're excused." he fiddled with more buttons.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Trust me, princess, I know!" He huffed.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I demanded. And what was with all these pet names?

"Well, I know I'm the guy that saved your life!" He snapped

So, he had me there. And he was even _more_ beautiful when he was pissed off! "Yes, and I forgot to say thank you…so thank you." I said looking him in the eye.

Finally his jaw unclenched. "You're welcome."

"But you're still not helping matters!"

"Wh-" He slammed his hand down on the table. I flinched. "Do you ever give up?"

_Not really, no_!

"It wouldn't be so bad if you would talk to me!" I shot back.

"I am talking to you."

"I meant without the aggression."

He turned back to his phone "I don't have time for this."

"You're free to leave!" I told him.

"And what are you gonna do when they come back?"

"Well," I started unsure, he noticed and interrupted.

"Nothing! That's what you're going to do!" he snapped. "Let me do my job! I wasn't sent here to baby sit!"

"Then leave!" I pushed my chair back. Edward acted quickly, pushing his back as well.

Before I could even react, he had me up against the wall.

_Um…what were we talking about?_

_I'm pretty sure my mind will be gone for the _rest_ of the night._

"Look here," he growled. Chill bumps of thrill arose on my arms despite the warmth coming off his breath, flowing over me. "You are the most stubborn girl I have ever met!" his fingertips dug into my hips as he pushed me harder into the wall. "Why can't you just be grateful and shut the _fuck_ up?" he was breathing heavily through clinched teeth. But so was I. my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest.

And I have never been _so_ turned on in my life!

I was half tempted to wrap my legs around his waist. But I figured that it might push him too far. Whether it is away from me or to us having the best sex of my life, I wasn't sure.

So I didn't push it. Yet...

Although, I was singing Puddle of Mudd's song _Spaceship_ in my mind right now though. Well, at least parts.

'_Cause all night long, said _

_All night long, I been thinking _

_About how to get your clothes on the floor_

_All night long, said_

_All night long, I been drinking_

_About how to get your panties on the floor_

_So let's get it over and just get naked'_

I felt his muscles tense from where I was gripping his shoulders. His green eyes were smoldering, both with desire and incision.

"Bella?" he asked, quietly, a whisper. I'm not even sure what he was really asking, but my focus went to his lips. I licked mine without even realizing it. He leaned in the slightest. I might not have even noticed if it wasn't for two things. One, I felt his muscles move.

Secondly, I could tell you the exact millimeters in-between our lips.

_And I've never been good at math._

When he leaned forward slightly, that was enough reason for me to rise up to the tips of my toes. His lips were slowly coming closer. Almost antagonizing with how slow he was being. My eye fluttered shut, waiting, impatiently. When my eyes fully shut, something broke through my state of complete and total happiness.

'_Ah, me so horney. Ah, ah, me so horney. Ah me so horney. Me love you long time'_

_Hmm…story of my life!_

Edward broke away from me. My eyes opened in time for me to see him digging his phone out of his pocket before he disappeared in to the living room.

"Emmett? What the hell did you do to my phone?" he questioned the caller. Even from where I was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, I could hear a loud boisterous laugh. Edward squeezed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "It's not funny!" I heard the laughter again.

I moved from my spot to farther into the living room. Edward spun around so quickly, I wasn't even sure if it were humanly possible. The wide eyed look he gave me was almost as if he had forgotten I was even there.

_Gee, thanks for the ego boost._

I was going to ask 'what' when the doorbell rang. I turned towards the door, only to be stopped by a large hand, and pulled backwards. I guess my non-clumsy nature for the night wore off, because I stumbled. I was sure that the impact was going to hurt, considering the momentum that pulled me back. But surprisingly it didn't. Even though where I landed was hard, but it was soft all the same.

_And made me feel oh, so safe._

I looked up to see Edward look down at me over my head. Something flashed in his eyes, but it was quickly replaced by something I couldn't figure out. He quickly made sure I was placed back on my own two feet and out of his arms.

"Watch where you're going! And don't answer the door." he snapped, turning away from me, heading towards the door.

_So much for getting it on, on the wall!_ I thought as I watched him look through the peep hole, then threw open the door.

"Hey Eddie!" said a rather large man with dark curly hair, pushing his way through, carrying several boxes of pizza. I heard Edward groan with annoyance.

I guess it's not just me that can annoy him to madness.

The man looked at me then, giving me a dimpled smile, balancing the pizza boxes on the coffee table. "Dude!" he said to me. "Did you know Topp's pizza has a large one topping for only five bucks!"

I felt a smile grow on my face, before laughter escaped from my lips from his giddy way.

_First time within the past hour._

"Of course I did." I told him. I'm not sure if there was a college student in town who didn't know of it. "I hope you got cheese."

"You bet your bottom I did!" I saw Edward look towards the over sized child of a man, shack his head, and go back to talking to an older guy with blond hair.

"You'll have to excuse this big meathead here." said a tall model like blond walking out from behind said meathead, "He's not all there sometimes." she gave me a slight smile, which wasn't all that friendly, and took her coat off.

And my ego took another hit for the night.

Seriously, the woman was wearing the tightest red dress that stuck to her like a second skin, her boobs popping out of the top, and black knee high length boots. I had to restrain myself from looking down at my lack of boobs. Not even a wonder bra could help me with that type of figure.

"Oh, Rosie, don't be like that!" he said, giving her a loving smile. She smiled up at him also. I could tell that this smile was genuine. He turned back to me. "I'm Emmett." He pointed to himself, as if I wouldn't have guessed that. "And she's Rosalie." Then he pointed behind them. "And that's their dad, Carlisle."

"Um, their?"

"Rosie and Edwards. And Jazz's, but he'll be coming along later."

The blond man turned away from an angry Edward, towards me. "Hello Bella, I'm Carlisle" I smiled politely. He moved a bag to the other hand to offer me his right to shake.

As I shook his hand, my gaze was permanently glued to the bag.

After living in a small town all your life, and having as many accidents as I've had. One tends to recognize a doctors bag when they make house calls. And this one had a golden clasp with the initials 'C.C.' engraved into it.

So I looked back up to his face, he smiled. "So, I see you've noticed the bag?"

I nodded my head. My hands started getting clammy, the way they always do when a doctor has to make a house call. At least, that's what I was telling myself. Another reason is that he being Edwards's dad was having this reaction on me.

"So I guess I don't have to explain to you what I'm doing here?"

"No, sir. I think I'm good on that part."

He chuckled. "Don't like doctors?"

"I like doctors just fine…don't like the reasons to have to _see_ the doctors though."

"I assume you've had lots of dealings then?"

"More than I want to remember." I said grimly, thinking about all my past pain.

He laughed again, before getting down to business. "So where is your friend?" he looked from me to Edward. Edward refused to look in any of our directions.

"She's in that first bedroom." I said when Carlisle looked back at me. "The one with the pink door."

"She has a_ pink_ door?" Rosalie muttered to Emmett. His shoulder's shook with silent laughter.

"Rosie, you don't have _much_ room to talk! If you could, you know you would." he said to her, quietly.

"Thank you, Bella." Carlisle said, ignoring everyone else, patting my shoulder. "She's in good hands now." He walked a few steps then turned back to look at me. "You should probably eat." He cast a quick glance at Edward.

_I wonder if he put him up to that._

I watched him walk into Alice's room. _What was with this family and wanting me to eat?_

I turned back to the three other people in the room. "I guess I'll get some paper plates."

"Hell yeah!" Emmett pumped his fist in the air. "What?" he asked once he saw my expression. "I like to eat!"

"Right." I said, turning towards the kitchen. I actually think I can believe that, considering how big he is.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, following me to the kitchen with bags in her hands. "We brought more food for tomorrow." she said placing the bags on the table.

I looked through a few. "We don't need all of that, do we?" after all, Alice and I could only eat so much. And pretty much most of her meal consisted of coffee…regardless of how many times I told her she didn't actually_ need_ coffee. She's hyper enough without it.

"Trust me, you'll need it. Emmett eats a lot!" she said, taking food out of the bags. A

gallon of milk followed the carton of egg and package of bacon.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we got lots of different things. Pancake mix and eggs, bacon." She said, sorting through the bags. "By the way, we'll be staying with you guys tonight."

"All of you?" I was hoping not, where were all these people going to fit? And why? They couldn't all be here for our safety…could they?

"Well, my dad and mom won't. But the rest of us will. Mom is changing your flights to the next day, and Jazz is sending an email to your dad to let him know about the changes.

They'll be here in a little while."

"Oh?" I said again. I was still kind of stuck on the whole 'mom is changing your flight to the next day' that I barely caught the whole 'Jazz is sending an email to your dad'."

"Jazz is sending an email to Charlie?"

"Yep, and the Brandon's'"

"How?" The question was more for me than her. I wonder what his reasoning's are going to be for why we weren't coming until the next day.

She straightened up from putting the milk in the fridge. "He has his ways." The way she said that made it sound like this was something he did on a daily bases. That it was second nature for him or something.

"Meaning he's hacking in to our email?" Mine would probably easy to do…but Alice? That girl was definitely on a different universe than most. She also likes to change her passwords every two weeks it seemed like.

"You make it sound like its illegal or something!" she said tossing the plastic bags in the recycle bin.

"Um, that's because it is?" I said, sounding more like a question then anything.

_Like I would really have to ask that, considering Charlie's job title!_

"So it is, but it doesn't matter. We're good at what we do." She turned and looked at me swiftly, the look on her face told me she said too much.

"Um, what do you do?" I asked sitting cups with ice next to the paper plates.

"Oh look….are those finished? I'll take them." she said, grabbing two cups and plates, dodging my question.

Like brother, like sister.

I could totally see the family resemblance between her and Edward. I just wonder if the evasive techniques are taught at birth or if they are perfected later on in life?

Because I could_ really_ use that training.

I picked up the other two cups and plates, heading into the living room with the others.

Rosalie and Emmett looked comfy and cozy on the love seat; while Edward paced the floor.

_Is he always so uptight? And why do I find that extremely sexy?_

"Here" I said, handing him a plate and cup. He gave me a slight smile, but didn't look up.

"So," I started, grabbing a piece of pizza. "We have an extra bedroom, and the couch and love seat both fold out."

Emmett looked at Rosalie, with a sly smile. "We call dibs on the bedroom. This leaves

Eddie boy and Jazzie on the coach and love seat."

Edward winced. "Don't call me Eddie, Em!" he said softly. After a moment of looking at the slice of pizza on his plate, he finally took a bite.

The doorbell sounded again. Edward jumped up at once. Looking through the peep hole before opening the door, ushering whoever it was in. There were two people standing outside the door.

The first one was a woman with caramel brown hair and stunning green eyes. At once I knew that she was Edward's mother and I really wanted to jump up and hug her with thanks of bestowing those eyes to him. I could also see where Rosalie got her beauty from.

_What's with this family and beautiful people?_

The next person that walked in after the woman surprised me. I knew that my face had one big question mark on it. Of all the things that should have put me into shock tonight, this is what would probably push me over.

I couldn't find my voice as Edward closed my door, nor when Emmett shouted "Jazz!"

He finally looked up from where he was looking at the floor. His eyes showed remorse. I could tell that he didn't want to be here under the circumstances that he was here for.

I did recover when he finally turned those familiar blue eyes toward me, running a hand through his blond hair shakily, while the other hand held a rose.

"Hey, Bella!" he said softly, his voice cracking.

"Jasper? Jasper Cullen?"

* * *

**An- so Topp's pizza is a place in the town I went to college at, and their five dollar large pizza's are huge! Me and three other people that lived on my floor would every week get together and order four large pizzas. Of course we had to save a lot of it for the next day. But out of those four larges, at least three of them were cheese. It was, in our belief, the only one worth really getting.**

**-another thing is…the ring tone…it's from the movie Distrubia. Awesome movie, if you haven't watched it. Actually I use that ring tone for my roommate from college. The only problem is that she likes to call me at the most randomness times. Usually when I'm in a big group of people!**

**Read and review, please! Love ya lots!**

**~Sky**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So I had 82 hits on the first day of putting up chapter 2! That's kind of crazy for me! Want to send a shot out to sujari6 for the review. They make me super happy.**

**~Also, just came back from seeing Eclipse…it was crazy awesome. David Slade, I heart you! Would have went and saw it during the midnight showing last night, but my sister-in-law is 8 ½ month pregnant…and we were worried that she might go into labor…not that she would have actually left the movie in the first place! Anyway, more at the bottom. **

**~I don't own twilight…SMeyer does…I would like it if Edward to put me against a wall and had his way with me though!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

_Bella_

"Ah, so I see you've met my brother." Edward said with resentment. He looked towards

Jasper, nose snarled, as if didn't like the way he smelled.

I turned my gaze away from Jasper's blue eyes to look at Edward. "You're…your brother?" I looked between Japer's blond hair and blue eyes, to Edwards auburn hair and green eyes. Jasper must take after Carlisle…or Edward could be adopted, considering his attitude.

Edward looked at me, raising an eyebrow sarcastically, smirking. "Yeah, brothers. You know, generally those who share one or both parent, or legally-"

"Edward!" his mom scolded harshly, cutting him off, her green eyes blazing with fire.

I reframed from rolling my eyes at him. "I know what 'brothers' mean." _Jackass!_

_I don't understand? How can someone crafted so beautifully be such an asshole? And damn it…if it didn't make him hotter._

_I also wondered if this had to do with Jasper with the way he was acting, or was he trying to make me look and feel like a fool? Either way, it was an accomplishment._

He opened his mouth to remark, only to be cut off again by his mother. "Edward! I taught you better than that. You may be twenty four, but that won't stop me from putting you over my knee!"

I looked in her direction, holding my lips closely together, so laughter wouldn't escape.

Watching her tell him that was one of the funniest things I had seen in a while.

Considering that she was only about an inch taller than my 5'4", and he was well over six foot.

_It would be even funnier if she would actually do it!_

With her warning look he turned and flopped onto the end of the coach, taking a bite of his pizza. I could feel anger radiating off him in waves even from where I was standing.

He was one pissed off boy.

_I can think of ways we can use that aggressiveness for good! Too bad this is neither the time nor the place._

The woman smiled reassuringly at me, after giving Edward another warning glare. "Hello

Bella. I'm Esme, and it seems you know my other son." She motioned with her had toward Jasper, who still stood looking at me with pain filled eyes.

Of course I know him. I only see his picture ever day…if Alice would have gotten any closer to him, I would probably know him intimately.

Vicariously, of course!

It seemed as though he hadn't noticed any of the arguing that went on between me and his brother. Or his mom's almost inflicting pain on that same brother.

_I may need to take some lessons from him, instead of the other two children of the family._

Jasper finally let out the breath he'd been holding. "How is she?" He asked fidgeting with the rose's petals. This made me register what he was really holding. The yellow pink tip rose was in perfect shape, and would stay that way if he didn't keep fingering the petals nervously.

How did he know what he favorite flower was? And how did he find it at this time of night? They are usually hard to locate unless you talk to the right person. Besides, I know they talked some…but not that much. And if he went through all that trouble, what were Jasper's feelings toward her, really? I really hoped that it was the same as her…she really needed something good to come out of this.

I smiled softly. "How about I get you a vase for that rose, and you can see for yourself." I made my way to the kitchen, but not before I saw Edwards look of disapproval. Not sure if it was towards me or Jasper.

"Really?" he brightened, and then looked down, blush flushing his cheeks with his actions. "I mean, I don't want to be in the way. Who's to say she'd really _want_ to see me?"

I smiled reaching for a vase under the sink, then filling it up with water. "Jasper, I can guarantee you that you're pretty much the only person that she'd really want to see."

"Other than you right?"

"She sees my face every day. It's time for a little change." I really hoped for his sake that she was alright with him coming into her room. That she would be happy with him being that, and not worrying that she may not look her best. Since she's the type to believe that she need to put on make up to do laundry at the laundry mat on the corner, or doing something dirty, like gardening.

He took the vase, putting the flower in it. "Thanks Bella!"

"Anytime."

He pointed towards the hall with question.

"Yeah, pink door." he raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask any questions. It was probably best that he didn't, and surly he must know already about Alice and the way she likes to use very vivid colors.

* * *

I sat back on the other side of the coach, the farther I could get from Edward, the better.

With the way he was acting right now, anyway. It seemed that Edward has two pissed off moods, one that's _really_ hot…and one that's _really_ annoying.

The sad thing is that they are mostly together.

Rose and Emmett kept casting glances at Edward, but he was still sulking, nursing his drink. Esme finally left the confines of the small stuffy room, that you couldn't cut the awkwardness with a diamond, taking pizza to Carlisle and Jasper.

"That was sweet…what you said to Jasper." Rosalie finally said breaking through the tension. "About your friend wanting to see him instead of you."

Edward snorted. He's either trying to remind me that he's still here (like I could forget), or either he's never tried to make anyone feel better about themselves before.

In his case, it's probably both!

I ignored him the best I could. "It may be sweet…but it's also true. Alice has been harboring a crush on him for about a year now." I figure I might as well tell them, I'm sure they would figure it out pretty soon anyway.

"Huh," she mumbled. "Wonder why I didn't know how he felt?" I guess she was thinking like I was earlier.

I looked at each of them in turn. "So, why are you guys staying here…when Jasper lives a few apartments down?" I questioned. Edward stiffened, and looked up. I turned to face him, to only have him look at Rosalie.

"Fuck!" Edward whispered yelled, trying to push himself back farther into his seat, hitting his head against the back a few times. _Did he not know that _he_ was staying here…or that Jasper was?_

"Well," she started, looking back at Edward. They looked like they were having a silent conversation. "Well," she repeated, "we all need to talk about that. One reason his roommate is at home."

I raised my eyebrow, questioning 'so'.

"Um, he's staying here to keep him safe." What? Was it that they thought that the vampires would follow him to his place after he's been here?

"I don't understand." I said. I wasn't getting any answers. Plus, after the night I have had, I felt like I almost needed this told to me in Dr. Seuss form.

Rosalie looked to Emmett then to Edward. Edward shook his head. "Edward!"

"No Rose!"

"We have to talk about this sometime!"

He huffed. "Whatever." he threw his hands up, heaving himself up from his perch, pacing the floor once more.

Emmett shook his head, while Rosalie groaned "Stubborn ass!" She looked at me while taking a deep annoyed breath. "I can't tell you much," she said, casting another glance at Edward. "But I can tell you about Jasper." she paused again, glancing once more at the beautiful man putting a hole in the expensive throw rug Alice bought. I couldn't decide if I wanted to tell him to stop, because it was expensive and Alice bought it, or say good riddance to the god awful thing.

"You see this is somewhat of a touchy subject for us."

Edward snorted, again, from behind me. "Ya think?"

_I would go out on a limb and say most subjects are touchy for Edward._

"Forgive him." she told me when I turned in my seat to stare at him. "He's just a major asshole." Another snort came from him. At least I wasn't the _only_ one who thought that!

"Trust me." I said to her, still looking at him. "I know!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

Edward stopped his pacing to lock eyes with me. He raised an eyebrow. "Darlin', you don't have much room to talk."

Emmett stifled a laugh. I just shrugged my shoulders. His words didn't matter to me.

"Anyway." Rosalie spoke, breaking about our heated stares. I turned back around in my seat to give her my full attention; Edward resumed his pacing. "You see Jasper is our brother"

I nodded my head. I had already figured that much out!

"He's also my twin!" I raised my eyebrows at that. I mean, yeah they looked a lot alike…but twins? I was still having trouble with the concept that he and Edward shared genes. Jasper had always been so quiet natured, caring about other people's emotions and Edward…well, he may be quiet natured too, but he put off that creepy stalker vibe. As well as an asshole one.

But Rosalie, twins? He definitely didn't have the type of poise and self-assurance that she carried.

"A few years ago Jasper left the family business and came here"

"Family business? What do you mean he 'came here'?"

"Jasper decided he wanted to go to college…far away from us. While my parents were okay with this, Edward and I were not. I was upset, that was the first time that we were apart. But after awhile, I forgave him. I couldn't blame him for not wanting to do what we do…at least not now. I mean, he needed some type of a life, right?" I nodded my head, mainly because I didn't know how else to respond.

"But Edward…" I heard an angry sigh come from his direction. "He took it harder. He saw it as Jasper running out on his family; not doing his duty. And so he shunned him, hasn't talked to him since. Or seen him." she smile lightly. "So you can imagine his happiness about having to come here!"

I turned to look at Edward, who finally found a spot on the floor against the wall. I didn't question his motives about turning away from his brother. I'm sure he had his reasoning.

But I still didn't understand it. If I had a brother and he had wanted to do something other than the _family business_, which I guess in my family would be with the police, I wouldn't hold it against him to want to do something else.

Rosalie must have noticed the question on my face, because she looked at me, then

Edward. "You'd have to ask him about that."

Edward turned to look at me then; I quickly turned to look at the couple on the love seat. "So what is this family business?"

Rosalie and Emmett exchanged a look, I guess trying to decide how much to let me in on.

A velvety voice spoke up instead. "You remember the vampires from tonight, right?"

_Yeah…like I could forget _them_!_

I turned to look at him; thankfully he wasn't looking in my direction. "We help people who are having problems with vampires."

"Okay?"

"That's the reason I'm still here." he said. Why couldn't it be for some other reason? Like,

I don't know…me? I would be good with that…as long as he didn't talk.

"Yeah…you said that!" I replied dryly. "You said that vampires were after me, but you still don't have any idea why."

"No," he turned to meet my eyes "but I will!"

"You're so sure of yourself."

"I'm nothing, if not dedicated."

Emmett snorted, "You can say that again!"

Edward ignored him. Apparently he _was_ dedicated, especially if he can hold a grudge for so long, on his own brother!

I decided to go ahead and bite the bullet, by asking one of the zillion long questions that was touchy with him. "So, why do you shun Jasper? Is it maybe that you're jealous of him and just using this as an excuse? That he isn't pulling his weight in the family."

He jumped up from his spot on the floor, yelling. "What the hell do you even _think_ you know?"

"I don't know…that's why I'm asking." I retorted.

"Mind you own business!" He growled, lowly.

I actually think it was better when he was screaming. It seemed less threatening.

_And way less of a turn on._

"Well, I wouldn't stop talking to my brother, missing out on parts of his life, just because he decided to do something that I didn't agree with."

"Oh, yeah? When's the last time you talked to your mother, Isabella?"

I flinched at my name. I hated that name…so formal. "Last week!" I spoke forcefully.

He didn't say anything, but I saw emotion flash in his eyes before he turned stoic. I guess that wasn't the answer he was going for.

"Yes, my mother did something I didn't agree with. And when I was younger I didn't understand! But as I got older I realized that she probably did best by me by leaving me with my father. She wasn't able to take care of me, so she left. Once I was older I made the decision that I wanted her in my life, regardless. That doesn't mean that I like that she left in the first place!"

"This isn't the same thing." Funny he says that when he's the one that brought it up in the first place.

"Why isn't it? Jasper's a great guy! He's really smart and compassionate with others. Does it even matter to you that he was recognized by the city and the state with his involvement in the community? Working with orphans, teaching life skills? I just don't understand why he's willing to spend time with kids, who he treats as siblings; when his own brother won't even find the time to even see how he's doing!" I finished in a huff.

Edward was breathing deeply. I cringed involuntarily, waiting for him to drop the bomb.

"Well done, Bella!" Esme's voice sounded, coming from the hall.

I turned to see the blond head of Carlisle smiling down to his wife, whose green eyes were shinning at me.

"I like this girl!" Emmett said from behind me. I turned and gave him a smile.

"I have new respect for you." Rosalie giggled. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Yes, it's not every day that someone puts Edward Cullen in his place." Carlisle inputted.

Esme came and placed both hands on my shoulders. "You just said, in five minutes, what we've been trying to get past him in the past three years!"

"Okay, okay!" Edward interrupted. "You guys need to get off the 'let's irate Edward' train!"

"We only do it because we love you!" Esme said to him.

He raised his eyebrows to her, and then looked at me, smirking. I blushed involuntary. He smiled his crooked grin at me, making me roll my eyes. I guess his anger had past, for the time being anyway. Or maybe he just like making me feel insecure.

He was doing a good job of it, regardless.

_Note to self: stay away from empty rooms with Edward…unless there's a sturdy wall available…or any type of flat surfaces._

_Never mind…scratch that!_

I turned to Carlisle, trying to forget his annoying son. "How's Alice?"

"Alice is fine. She actually woke up, and asked for you."

"She did?" I smiled. "Should I…" I pointed to her room.

"Um, well-"

"What is it Doc.?"

"She asked for you when she first woke up."

"Yes?"

"That was before she found Jasper sitting by her side…"

"Ah…so what you're saying is that I've been replaced?"

He smiled lightly, "It would seem so."

"Huh. I guess I can live with that." I said off-handily taking my seat once more. I'm glad it turned out to be good for both of them.

"Anyway, we gave her food and drink. I set two tablets of Advil out by her bed if she needs them later. Right now, she really needs rest and fluids. I don't want her out of bed tomorrow unless she just has to." he paused, while I nodded. "Also, Jasper said he'd stay with her if she needed anything. He wants to be there if anything happens."

I bet he does! I hope he's not taking responsibility for all this happening. That's the only reason I can assume from the look in his eyes earlier.

"Another thing…we need to talk."

"Okay." I scooted up in my seat, as he and Esme sat down on the coach beside me.

Maybe I would finally get some answers that made sense. Edward took his place, again, on the wall.

"So, Bella. What do you know about us?"

"Other than a strange family that has interactions with vampires…nothing." They all laughed at the word 'strange'…all but Edward. I was beginning to wonder if it were physically _possible_. I've only seen him smile when he was making fun of someone else.

And that someone else has been me so far.

"Well, that's true." Carlisle smiled. "But there's more than that."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you see many years ago my grandfather started a business. His business was run between him, his brother, and eventually my father, before being past down to me and my brothers. The intentions of his business were to aid people against vampires."

He stopped, gauging my reaction. I kept my face blank. I still cringed internally whenever someone said the word 'vampire' though. I have reason to believe that these vampires are not the type to fall in love with humans…so what was the point in them then?

This was either all true…or a really twisted game…and soon someone was going to just out of the closet shouting 'punked'.

He continued. "Yes, vampires! I know that before tonight you probably had no reason to think that they existed. But after tonight, I'm sure you're thinking differently."

I nodded my head. Who would have thought they _actually_ existed? Unless you're Anne Rice or Bram Stoker that is.

"My father started this business because one of my grandmothers' friends was attacked and turned into one. He and my father, along with my brothers, believe that they are all animals, needing to be put to a final death.

"But I think a little differently. You see, I believe that vampires are just what they were before, human. I believe that if vampires can achieve their humanity again, that they could live freely with other humans."

I thought back to the three in the parking lot. I didn't know if I thought that they could really be let out into society, but who was I to judge?

"Even though my brothers don't truly believe in the rehabilitation, as I call it, they do try to go that route after I showed them proof that it was possible."

"How?" I interrupted.

He smiled "There's a family, coven if you will, of vampires that live in Alaska that has withstood the taste of human blood for as long as I have lived, maybe even longer!"

"What do they drink if not human blood?"

"Animal blood." He said simply. _Like Angel? That really works?_

"How do you know that they are only drinking animal blood? Couldn't they be cheating?" It's not like they are constantly there checking their eating habits.

"Actually, you can tell by the color of their eyes."

"The color of their eyes?" _What kind of weird Twilight Zone. Where's Ashton Kutcher when you need him?_

"Yes, animal drinkers tend to be amber or topaz in color. While those who drink human blood will have red eyes."

I thought about earlier tonight…they were definitely human drinkers. "What do you call this vampire business?"

"The Volturi Movement."

"What does all this have to do with me?"

Carlisle glanced at Edward with a questioning look. Edward shook his head; Carlisle continued. "A few months ago, we caught word that someone wanted you. A vampire.

We don't know who or why. And after we couldn't find anything in your background that looked suspicious. We decided to do a little recon."

I looked past him to where Edward was sitting watching me.

"Yes Bella. I sent Edward." he paused. "I could have asked Jasper, I guess, but I wanted him to be able to have a chance of a normal life, because he asked, before he came back to us."

I nodded my head.

"Anyway, Edward didn't find anything that would answer any of our questions. Us sending him didn't turn out the way we planned. Then he disobeyed orders when I told him to abort."

I looked back at Edward; he shrugged his shoulders, trying not to smile.

"He wanted to try a different approach. I guess I'm glad he did, or you probably wouldn't be here now."

I gulped. I didn't think about that…not really.

"We're going to get to the bottom of this. But there's something else that has to happen."

"What?"

"As you know, we changed your flights."

"Yes?"

He looked down, a worried expression on his face, "You're probably not going to like this, but…"

"What?" _I don't think anything else could get as bad as this night has already been._

"Well…"

* * *

**So? Anyway, I hope u guys like it…and not hate me too bad for the angry brother issue…but it will all be explained.**

**~ Another thing, I'm going to be gone for a few days, staying with my roommate from college (the one with the ringtone), not too sure when I'll be back. And once I do, I hoping to be starting a new job. So I don't know when I'll be able to update…but I will do it as soon as possible!**

**~ Also, I need help…I need the **_**reasons **_**that the vampires are after Bella! So give me some ideas! Please…r&r…love ya!**

**~Sky**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I had 116 hits on the first day of chapter 3 going up…awesome! Want to thank ****brittany86****, ****clary shadows****,****puglover770**** for the reviews, and ****sujari6**** for the ideas, they were great. But let's see if I can get more ideas.**

**I still need **_**reasons **_**that the vampires are after Bella! So give me some ideas!**

**I don't own Twilight...or anything else for that matter...except a degree in psychology, that is the only thing I have in my name!  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

_Bella_

"Hey Bells!" Charlie called from the gate, waiting for us. Alice started snickering beside me. I looked over at his to see what the fuss was all about. There he stood, looking all fatherly, in his police uniform. I rolled my eyes, at both of them.

"Hey Char-uh…dad. I thought you were off today?"

"Bella, the chief is never off duty." He tells me with a look saying I should know better.

But this is coming from a man that does fishing day trips. I bet he's not worried about _duty_ at that time. Whatever, I know he's just showing off.

"You must be Edward?" Charlie asked holding out his hand, waiting for Edward to shake his. This was all a test of strengths, I knew. But I also knew that Edward wasn't the type to back down from anyone or anything.

Even if it were my dad…

Yes…Edward is here….in Forks, Washington. Meeting the chief as my…

Wait for it…

My boyfriend!

So this was the Cullen's' big idea.

After what happened Friday night, Carlisle was worried about the trip being unchaperoned.

Unchaperoned that is, by one of his sons. And by some strange miracle, he got both of them here. Edward and Jasper.

I think I'm still a little shocked about it. But Jasper wasn't about to let Alice out of his sight. At least their _fake_ relationship would go better…because they, unlike me and Edward, can actually stand to be in the same room with each other. And just the way they look at each other, makes me feel like I need to brush my teeth form coming into close contact with them.

Oh, and her parents were a lot better on her bringing her 'boyfriend' to meet them, than Charlie ever thought about being.

Speaking of Charlie, he called me yesterday, demanding why I was bringing 'that boy', and just who was this so called Edward, who I, apparently said, was the love of my life!

_Gee, thanks Jazz!_

I looked at Edward as he squeezed Charlie's hand.

_Yeah, maybe the bane of my existence would be much better!_

I inconspicuously poked my fingers in Edwards side; Charlie's face shouldn't be _that_ red, and Edward really shouldn't have the shit-eating grin either!

When Carlisle let Edward know that he would be following me to Forks as my own personal body guard (or babysitter as Edward keeps insisting on), Edward said he's go…but that didn't mean that he'd play fair.

Watching the tow of them compete for dominance on who had the stronger handshake, with both of their knuckles turning white, it really made me wonder about the sanity of males. This whole I have a bigger stick thing was getting a little old.

I dug my fingers harder into his side. He moved away from my hand, losing his grip from Charlie.

"That's some grip you have there" Charlie said, bending his fingers.

"Thanks." Edward replied, throwing his arm around my back, grabbing my butt.

Before I could stop myself, I let out a squeak. Charlie looked up with a trained eye. Shouldn't take much to figure out that something happened because of my red face; but he didn't say anything. For now…

"Let's go get our bags!" I insisted. I was afraid that Charlie was going to walk behind us, but thankfully he didn't.

"I don't think he likes me." Edward smirked down at me with those green eyes.

"I don't blame him." I had to look away from those eyes, before I start to shiver involuntarily. "Could you at least try to behave in front of Charlie? He does have a gun after all!"

"Awe, so you do care."

I snorted, rolling my eyes at him. He smiled

"I'll see what I can do Miss Swan." He said, taking my hand, kissing my knuckles. A show for Charlie, I'm sure, because the moment before his lips touched my hand, Charlie turned around to look at us. He was probably making sure that we were still tagging along, and not displaying our affection to each other. Which is the only thing Charlie _cannot_ stand, is when you're in a public place and two people are going at it. He likes to issue warnings at those times.

"Awe… you guys make such a cute couple." Alice said coming out of her love-educed drug state long enough to realize that the world did still exist.

I'm surprised that Charlie didn't say something like 'don't encourage her Alice!', but he kept quiet.

'Yeah, yeah." I said, trying to figure out something to change the conversation. "I'm looking forward to your parents' reaction."

Her face lit up. Bingo! "Oh, they'll love Jazz." She turned back to the guy in question, smiling up at him with all the love in the world.

Seriously, where's a tooth brush when you need one?

* * *

For the past two days, I constantly worried how the next two weeks would go…that was, once Carlisle told me what the plan was.

"But there's something else that has to happen."

"What?"

"As you know, we changed your flights."

"Yes?"

He looked down, a worried expression on his face, "You're probably not going to like this, but…"

"What?"

"Well…you see we don't like the idea of you and Alice traveling right now. But we especially don't like the idea of you tow traveling alone." He paused again studying my face. I was waiting for him to finish explaining what his bright idea was I wouldn't like.

I could already tell it wasn't going to be something I _really_ liked.

"So we thought it would be best if we went with you, staying in the shadows, keeping a watch on things. Although, some of us will be keeping a closer eye than others." I saw Edwards fist tighten.

"Um…okay?" I didn't really see anything so wrong with this; it wasn't like I was going to actually see them…right?

Carlisle let out a nervous chuckle. "That's not all." He looked down at his hand, twisting his wedding ring around his finger. Esme gave me a small smile.

Edward groaned. Loudly.

"When I say some of us will be watching closer than others. What I mean to say is that you will have your own personal body guard."

"What?" I asked loudly, jumping up.

"Well, yes. I didn't really figure you would like that. But you don't have much of a choice, if you want to stay safe."

"But what am I going to do? How will I explain all of this to Charlie?"

"Actually that's been taken care of dear." Esme said, softly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Rosalie started. "You know how I was telling you about Jazz and your email?"

"Yeah?"

"Well he sent on to your dad explaining about bringing your boyfriend home to meet him."

Edward groaned again.

I looked to Carlisle "You're not suggesting…" I trailed off, throwing up a hand, gesturing toward Edwards' direction.

"Yes"

I flopped back down on the coach. Could this get any worse?

"We thought it would be best for Edward to go with you because he would be able to fill the role of, well, you know." He spoke glancing in the direction of his eldest son.

"But why him?" I whined.

"Trust me, I don't want this either!" Edward huffed form his spot on the floor.

"Bella," Esme said, shooting a glance at Edward, then back to me, "we are concerned for your safety. All of us" she shot another glance at Edward. He just shrugged his shoulders. "We thought Edward would do best because he has been watching you the longest. He knows more about you than the rest of us."

"Don't worry, little bit." Emmett said after a few minutes of silence. "We're staying in Forks too. So if you need me to help with a beat down on Eddie here, I'd be more than happy to help!"

I laughed. Edward only rolled his eyes.

"Besides, Jazz will be there too." Rosalie said. I noticed Edwards shoulders tense up. _So I guess I'm not the only thing he's going to hate about this trip._

"Why is Jasper going?" I asked.

"When I called earlier to let everyone know of the situation, he answered the phone. He demanded to go too because of Alice. He said he wasn't going to let anything else happen to her…ever again." He trailed off, his words becoming softer. Carlisle cleared his throat. "Jasper is putting the blame on himself, because of her getting injured."

"Why would he do that? It's not anywhere close to being his fault. It's mine." My eyes grew wide with the realization. If she wasn't my friend, she wouldn't have gotten hurt. I couldn't believe I put my best friends' life in jeopardy.

Edward jumped from his place on the floor. "It's not your fault!" he said harshly, and then his face went slack, draining of emotions "at least, not entirely." He sat down again.

"Edward!" Esme scolded.

"Anyway," Carlisle spoke catching my attention one again. "Jasper is thinking that if he had told her a long time ago about his past that this might not have happened. That he might have been there when or if it did happen."

""We left during the middle of his game. What would he have done? Left while the game was still going? I don't think that would have went over too well"

"Maybe she would have stayed if she knew how he felt." Emmett said, throwing out possibilities.

"If that was the case, we probably wouldn't have been there in the first place. Considering it was a tactic to get him to notice her."

"I believe he's thinking more along the lines of he could have taught her better ways of defending herself." Edward spoke up.

"What? Are you defending him now? That's a shocker!"

He turned and gave me a look that almost made me want to hide in a corner. Almost. "It's what I would have done."

"Well, that considerate. Maybe you should have done that two months ago when you showed up here, and couldn't figure out why the vampires were after me."

Emmett laughed, watching us like he was at a tennis match.

"Why couldn't Jasper come tell me what was going on, or just try to become closer to Alice when he found out what was going on?" I asked, because that would have been sensible.

"Jasper didn't know." Edward said calmly.

"Meaning, no one told him?"

"I told him…I just left out names." Rosalie said the same time Edward said. "Meaning he didn't he didn't know I was here."

"Wait? You were here for two months without seeing your brother who was in the same town?" Edward turned his head away from me. "You really are a class- a jerk!"

"You can say that again." Rosalie muttered while Emmett "uh-huh."

"You were trying to find a way to get closer to me…that would have been you way in. but I guess you couldn't get over yourself long enough to contact your own brother." He still wasn't looking at me. But I could see his face becoming red; his knuckles white from balling his fist. "You don't deserve to have him as a brother!" I said. I wasn't all too sure if he deserved to be in the family.

"Yeah, well…" was his only retort.

* * *

And that was the end of_ that_ conversation. Edward and I didn't talk anymore that night. Hell, I'm not even sure we _looked_ at each other. And it didn't even help his nervous habit of pacing. After Carlisle and Esme left, and Emmett and Rosalie took up camp in the extra bedroom, I lay awake in bed all night long listening to him pace from the carpet to the hardwood floors, muttering to his self. I was hoping that he was trying to figure out a way to get us both out of this mess.

But I guess that would be asking for a little much.

We didn't talk until the next morning, when I woke up earlier than normal. And after lying in bed, not being able to sleep, I decided that it was time for me to make my way into a shower.

The memories of the night before didn't come to me until half way through the shower, while the warm water flowed over me. Actually I couldn't really tell you if it had actually happened, or if it were all a dream.

If it were a dream, then damn, my imagination was working on overload.

As I got dressed I tried to be as quiet as I could. I didn't want the chance of last night to be real and wake someone up. Considering it was only now seven in the morning.

Opening my door, I tried to remember all the boards that made noises, and tried to overstep those as I made my way into the living room. Here, I wasn't so worried, the area rug muffled sounds in here. From what I could see from the hall, there were no pizza boxes, or empty cups lying around the coffee table, as there had been from what I remembered.

This didn't help with the whole 'was it real or a dream?' debate.

I walked up beside the couch that had its back facing the hallway…

And let out a squeak when a heavy hand reached out and grabbed my wrist.

"Is there a reason you're sneaking around?" said a drowsy sounding Edward.

_Yep…so it was real…bummer. _

He had the arm that wasn't attached to the hand holding me draped over his eyes. His hair stood in disarray over his head, making me itch to run my fingers through it.

"I'm not sneaking. And it's my house." I looked down at my arm, trying to pull out of his grasp. For some reason when I did he flipped off the couch landing on his two feet in front of me. That was when I noticed something else.

Edward was bare chested…and it was _oh, so glorious_!

I was so aroused in my inspection that I didn't realize that his mouth was moving in the form of words…until he started shacking me.

"Bella? Bella!" are you okay?"

"Um…" I said, finally pulling my gaze away from the plains of his chest. "Yeah, I'm fine." He quirked an eyebrow, letting me know that he didn't think so. "It's just so much went on, I wasn't sure if it really happened or not."

"Oh, it happened alright, and it's bound to happen again."

I took my bottom lip in-between my teeth, biting it, as I looked down. "I'm sorry that you have to go with me."

After several silent moments I looked up. His gaze was at my lips. He looked away quickly. "Yeah, well. It's better this way."

"But, will it really?

"I'll keep you safe!" he looked at me with determination. "Now, why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep. I thought I'd make breakfast." I shrugged my shoulders. At least that would give me something to do.

"Okay." Edward said, nodding his head. "You and I need to talk sometime today…about all of this…" he trailed off

"Okay, later?"

"Sounds good"" we both stood there uneasily, neither one of us with anymore to say.

Edward cleared his throat. "Do you have a shower I could use?"

"Um, yeah, there's one connected to my bedroom. First door on the left.

He shot me his sideway grin. "Thanks." I nodded my head. "When I get out, I'll help you with breakfast."

"You can cook?" I asked.

"Not really, but I could do toast, right?"

"Sure." I watched him make his way down the hall. He had a tattoo of 'Cullen' across his shoulders in old English scrip. I had to make myself turn away before I started hyperventilating and salivating. It wasn't fair for someone to look as good as him to be in my presence, and know that I didn't do anything for him.

It wasn't until I was rummaging in the fridge to see what all Rosalie bought when I realized something. I sent him to my bedroom, with pretty much free range to do whatever he wanted.

_Dear God, please don't let him find my underwear drawer!_

_

* * *

_

It was that thought that brought me back to my current situation. Edward kissing my hand, and Jasper and Alice being _way_ too sweet.

I saw the Brandon's' making their way towards Alice, not really sure how they saw her. Maybe they saw Charlie. Because he was creating a traffic jam with the uniform on, almost as bad as he would have driving the cruiser.

"Bella!" Mrs. Brandon made her way to me once she and Alice squealed over Jasper, all the while Edward snorted besides me, from the way they were acting. "It's so good to see you!" she said hugging me. Which it was hard to hug her back, because Edward grabbed me around the waist once she said my name.

It kind of made me feel like property. Almost. Which I'm not sure it would be so bad belonging to Edward. As long as he didn't open his mouth to talk. But then I would miss the sound of his voice maybe I could get him to recite poems. I slide him a sly look. _Very unlikely_.

"It's good to see you to." I told her. As soon as she let go of me, she took an expectant look at Edward, waiting to be introduced. "This is Edward." I said blandly, even though I tried to put some type of happiness I my voice. It just ended up making me sound really high pitched. Edward smirked down at me. He knew. "Edward, this is Alice's mom."

He put his hand out, and all gentlemanly like said "It's such a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Brandon. I've heard so much about you." He smiled sweetly.

That faker!

"Oh, Edward. Call me Martha! Mrs. Brandon is my mother-in-law." She laughed, he right along with her.

If I didn't know any better I would say she was trying to flirt with him. I put an arm through his as they spoke.

After a few more greetings, Charlie called out to me. "Bells! I got your bag."

We said goodbye to 'Martha' (which I've never been able to call her) and headed over to where Charlie was waiting. Edward looked at me before we were close and whispered in my ear. "Are you letting everyone know I belong to you?"

I smiled as sweetly as I could at him, which was a feat considering I couldn't really stand him, even if he had a nice body. "Just repaying he gesture, Hun!" He chuckled.

"Sorry, Edward," Charlie said to him, once we reached him "I would have gotten yours if I had known which one it was." The look on Charlie's face let me know that he was lying. It was the face he used on criminals, to give them a false sense of protection. I think Charlie was still a little rumpled for the handshake.

"That's okay, Chief. I'd be more than happy to get my won." Edward gave him the same smile.

I didn't really figure Charlie could do anything that Edward hadn't already seen.

He made his way to the conveyer belt, picking up his camouflage bag. "Military or you just like camo?" Charlie asked when he made his way back to us.

"Military." Edward said, putting the bag on his shoulders, picking my suitcase off the floor. "Marines."

"Huh?" Charlie huffed, turning around walking towards the exit, with us following.

I waved to Alice and Jasper as we made our way around people in the airport. I knew I would be seeing them sooner than later. When Charlie was several steps in front of us, I turned to Edward. "Really? Marines?"

"Yep" he popped the 'p'.

I knew that would win him brownie points with Charlie. But it did raise more questions. "Then why were you mad that Jasper went away to college?"

He took a deep breath, his jaw clenched. "Not now Bella!" he harshly whispered. "I will tell you all about it, explain and everything, just…just not right now."

"Okay…but soon?"

"Yes." Then he smiled. "Right now, I'm more worried about getting you father not to shoot me, because he thinks I'm not good enough for his daughter."

"That's funny…because you're not!"

He turned toward me, smiling wider. "We'll see."

By this time we made it outside, in the snow. I shivered form the cold, not because of the beautiful man in front of me. When he smiled I couldn't help but smile back. "Okay." I said turning away, only to stop in my tracks. "Ch-dad!" I put my hands on my hips. "Why?" I questioned. Because where he stood in the snow was right in front of a Forks City cruiser. "Dad! You promised to _never_ come pick me up in that thing! Dad, did you really have to bring you cruiser?"

"Yep, I did." He smiled, looking over my head, to Edward. "Edward….in the back."

* * *

**Read and review! Love ya!**

**~Sky**


	5. Chapter 5

AN- - I got 143 hits for the last chapter that I put up. Awesome! Want to thank Cheyanne Cullen, puglover770 , and Taylorca for reviewing, and to those who put the story on the faves or alerts. You guys rock! And to anyone who read the story in general. It makes me feel less of a failure at life…lol (not really)

-Anywho, lots of things happened in the past few weeks. One that stands out most is that my sis-in-law gave birth to a 7 pound baby boy, so in honor of him, I decided to add his namesake, Jacob, into the story.

- Q: Why should the vampires be after Bella?

* * *

Chapter 5

_Bella_

On the drive home to Forks, I didn't believe anything could ever be this awkward. Between the small talk Charlie was trying to make, asking questions about our relationship to the satisfied looks he kept giving Edward in the backseat (which I'm sure was a tactic on scaring him...it didn't).

I don't know which was worse.

So as Edward and I sat there answering questions to Charlie's questions, I was thanking God we sat down yesterday to come up with answers to these sort of questions. Most of them, if not all, were asked to Edward, and when he added more to the answers i was wondering why he couldn't be real.

Like when Charlie asked, 'How'd you guys meet?' Edward answered with "Through my brother Jasper."

"That's the guy with Alice?"

"Yes sir. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't notice her before."

"Oh?" Charlie asked, eyebrows raised. I sure he was hoping that Edward would say or do something wrong. But I could honestly say that at this point, I don't even know what would be coming out of his mouth.

"The first time I saw Bella, I was in a used bookstore downtown. She was paging through a copy of Pride and Prejudice. I saw her smile at some part in the story and I knew then that I wanted to know more about her." Charlie looked at me and grunted. I blushed. "But while I was trying to work up my nerve to talk to her, she had left."

"Uh-huh" Charlie said, studying the road more closely.

"It was weeks later when I saw her again. Jasper wanted to introduce me to Alice, so I made my way to the coffee shop on campus to meet them. When I walked in the first person I saw was the angel from the bookstore."

He was putting it on a little thick, calling me 'the angel from the bookstore'. Charlie shot me another look. I blushed harder.

"I decided at that moment I wasn't going to let the moment pass me by again. So I talked to her, and by the end of the afternoon I asked her out."

"Hmm. I didn't think you liked coffee, Bells?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but Edward beat me to it. "She doesn't. But she sure does like hot chocolate. And the Java Cafe specializes in a white hot chocolate that she really likes."

I almost turned around in my seat to ask him how he would know. Then I remembered that now wasn't the time. We hadn't said anything about a white hot chocolate. I wonder how he knows that.

Then I remembered...he followed me around for two months...

"Where did you guys go on your first date?" Charlie asked. Again Edward answered. I thought it was just best if he just keeps on answering the questions at this point.

"It was Labor Day weekend; we went to the lake to watch the fireworks and had a picnic under the stars."

"Well...that sounds…nice." Charlie muttered.

It would have been nice...if it had _actually_ happened. Too bad it didn't. Seeing Edward lay back on the grass watching fireworks would have been really nice. But who needs fireworks when Edward is near?

"Oh, before I forget Bells," Charlie said, breaking into the questions, "just wanted to let you know that Jake is back home for Christmas break too. So he'll be around. Also, I invited him and Billy for Christmas dinner.

"Oh, um..." _Jacob? Why my life?_ I looked at Edward in the back seat; he raised an eyebrow in question. I guess I may have that deer in headlights looks about me. "I guess that's okay." Charlie and I never did anything together for Christmas, we did something Christmas Eve. Exchange gifts, eat ham that I cooked. But never on Christmas day, seeing it would interfere with his football games. And he _knows_ that Jacob and I used to have a thing that ended badly. So I couldn't figure out why he would invite them for Christmas dinner?

I looked out the side window catching a look at Edward from the mirror there. _Oh, that's why_. I sprang Edward, the supposed love of my life on him without much notice, and this is how he repays me? Well, he always was more of a team Jacob, no matter what happened. "What time are we expecting them?" I sighed.

"I told Billy around four."

"On Christmas day?" I asked, just so I would have it right. Really hoping against all hope that this was somehow a dream.

"Yes, I know we never do anything on Christmas day, but you haven't been back in so long. You only come home two weeks this past summer, and you worked through Thanksgiving so you could be here now, since you wouldn't let me buy you a ticket." he looked towards Edward. "She ever gives you that kind of trouble?"

"You could say that." Edward was probably thinking about earlier when we went to board the plane, and I found out that Alice and I were now flying first class instead of the coach we originally planned. Even though Alice could have afforded it.

"Dad, I have no problems doing the whole Christmas dinner, it's just..."

"What?" Charlie looked at me.

Hmm, let's see. I brought my fake boyfriend home to meet my father, who has invited my ex-boyfriend to the house for Christmas dinner. Both of who are pretty territorial, although neither really have claim.

Plus, there is that whole vampire thing that I'm worried about. Why not attack on a day that brings joy?

"You see sir," Edward stepped in. "since my brother and I decided to come here with Bella and Alice, my parents decided to rent out the bed and breakfast in Forks, so they could be here while we are."

"Bed and breakfast?" Charlie asked, somewhat amused. There wasn't a bed and breakfast in Forks anymore. "You mean the old Wallace's place?"

"Yes sir."

"That place hasn't been a bed and breakfast for a long time. It's falling apart."

"So it was." Edward smiled. "But my parents made an arrangement with the owners."

"What kind of arrangement?" Charlie asked, scrawling. He didn't like it when people messed with his town folk.

"Well, sir, the Wallace's daughters' family lives in south California, and they haven't seen her in a while. So my parents exchanged staying in the home with sending them to California."

"Is that so?" Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, that and my mom plans on restoring the whole house back to the way it was."

"I don't know if I like this." Charlie muttered.

"Well, mom and dad have gotten permission to stay and fix up the house. Mom is a well sought out designer. And once a year, usually around Christmas, she likes to be able to fix up people's homes. When she found out Jasper and I were coming here, she jumped at her chance of doing something. That's when she discovered the Wallace's."

The sad thing is that I found out that this had been their plan for a while. It was going to be their excuse of being in town while keeping an eye on me. Like Edward already following me around for two months wasn't enough.

"Well, that's nice, I guess. But I still don't know if I trust it or not."

"That's fine. They really want to meet you. They probably would have already if I hadn't asked them not to. I didn't want to sneak all this up on you." I told Charlie.

"Fat lot of luck that did!" He looked at me. I squirmed in my seat.

"The reason Bella is hesitant about the Christmas dinner is that my mother asked us to join them for Christmas, since Bella told them you two usually do your Christmas on Christmas Eve."

"Oh," Charlie looked at me apolitically. "I guess we could work something out." he said, somewhat sheepishly. He probably still doesn't really feel bad about inviting my ex to meet my new boyfriend.

"Its okay dad, Esme may change dinner to Christmas Eve if we tell her about Billy and Jake."

"Yeah," Edward said, giving me a questioning look when I said 'Jake'. I choose to ignore him. "Actually she'd probably want everyone to eat her food. She's usually the more the merrier."

"We'll see." Charlie said. I knew that voice. That was Charlie's 'lets change the topic' voice. "So, Edward, what does your father do?"

"He's a doctor. Or he was now he's just mainly on boards of several hospitals back in Chicago. He has his own practice, but he's not there a lot of the time. He has two other doctors that work under him. He mainly travels with my mom, when she does her thing. Sometimes he helps out my uncles with the business my grandfather left them."

"Oh, really? What kind of business?"

I started biting my fingernails. This was something we didn't talk about telling Charlie. And it wasn't like we could tell him. 'Oh, we hunt vampires!' I waited on pens and needles on the edge of my seat waiting for his answer.

"Oh, they have a private investigation business. Each of us has something that help. Kind of a specialty."

"Yeah? What's your specialty?" Charlie asked, intrigued. He probably thought it may be something he could use against Edward in the future.

"Um." Edward hesitated. I wonder if he meant to let the 'us' part slip, meaning he was apart of it. "They use me sometimes to stake out areas and meet people. Apparently I look trustworthy or something."

Yeah…_right_! The first time I saw him I thought he looked kind of shady.

"That sounds like some pretty secretive stuff."

"Yeah, they're worse than the CIA." I looked back at Edward. He just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

When we made it back to Charlie's house, it was snowing. Which means it was making the snow on the ground even deeper. And after living in the south for the past two years, and not having to deal with snow, much less actual coldness, I really didn't like this outcome. I groaned as we got out to the car, after opening up the back door for Edward. He laughed at me, saying something about a snowball fight later.

I'm sure he was joking.

I was ready to get inside, unpack, and take a shower after my travels and rest. But something told me that I wasn't really going to get to do that.

* * *

"So," Charlie started once we were inside the house. Edward opted to stay outside while he called his parents to let them know that we made it okay. "So, Edward's not staying here?" he finished, hopeful.

"Well, dad…" I trailed off. How was I supposed to tell my father that my fake boyfriend had to stay in the house because a bunch of scary vampires are out to get me?

Yeah…that's what I thought. No clue. And of course Edward wasn't in here to take over this time.

"Well, dad, Edward was hoping to get to spend sometime with you to, while we were here. He's not going to stay here all the time, that is, if there's room to say with his parents-"

"Bells, I'm sure that there's more that one room in that house." Charlie interrupted my mindless chatter.

"Well, yeah, but there's also his sister and her boyfriend, and Jasper, that has to stay there too. I think he and Jasper said something about switching nights staying there at the house, and-"

"He has a sister too?"

"What? Uh, yeah. She and Jasper are twins. Anyway, Edward wants to be able to get to know you. And he promises to sleep on the couch."

"But…my couch. Really?"

You don't have to worry dad, he's house trained."

"Whose house trained?" Edward asked, coming in the front door.

"Apparently you are." Charlie said to him.

"Yep, and have been for a while. I haven't even peed on the carpets in a long time."

"You must be so proud." I smirked.

"You should be. I could have had a big accident all over that god awful carpet you have in your living room."

"Hey, Alice picked that out!"

"Why do I have a hard time believing that?" He asked eyebrow raised. Charlie just watched us. I think he was enjoying the idea that we might be having a fight.

"Oh, by the way dad, Edward said that while he was here, he wanted to see if you could take him fishing?" Edward shook his head at me over Charlie's back, until Charlie turned around to look at him.

"You like to fish?"

"Uh, yeah. I don't get to go much, and it's been a while." Edward looked uncomfortable, and then narrowed his eyes at me when Charlie turned to look at me. I just smiled at both of them as I walked to the refrigerator, and opened it. There wasn't much in there, a little bit of milk, a bag of carrots (that I'm pretty sure are bad), a jar of mayo, and a package of slice cheese. The freezer part only had a thick layer of ice.

"Um Bells, what are you doing?" Charlie asked with a hint of nervousness.

"I'm looking for food?"

* * *

So Edward and I decided to make a trip to the store, since when we looked through the cabinets at Charlie's , the only thing they were full of were cobwebs. So I thought it was time for Charlie to eat at some other place than the diner.

I may only be here for two weeks, but at least I can make sure Charlie's at least has some home cooked meals. Edward only came, well, he says it's because he promised to not let me out of his sight.

I think it's so he can annoy me even more. I'm not sure if it is even possible. But with him I'm sure that he can find a way. And then it could be to get me back for the whole fishing thing.

"Bells, are you sure you don't mind running to the store?" Charlie asked for the fifth time in the past minute. I think he may be feeling a little guilty for not having any food bought. Or that I know that he never eats at home.

Like I hadn't already figured_ that_ one out.

"I'm sure dad. Anyway, I can show Edward the town."

"That would take all of five minutes." Edward muttered. Charlie and I both looked at him. Though, I'm sure that I am the only one who actually heard him. Edward gave us both a blindly white fake smile. I knew it was fake, but that's only because all his smiles are fake. "I would love that!" Edward said, way to cheerfully. I looked at Charlie to see if he noted the hint of fakery in Edward's voice.

"Well, then you two should go."

I wasn't sure if he thought Edward actually wanted a tour of the town, or knew he would hate being shown the town and was only happy to help with the pain he may suffer through it.

"Yeah, dad." I said "Sure." I turned to Edward. "Let me run upstairs and put on another shirt and I'll be ready to go." Edward raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything. I did, however, see him smirk before slightly turning his head towards Charlie. So he's not going to make fun of me too much in front of Charlie.

Maybe it's because of the gun?

When I came back down from adding another layer to the layers that I already have on making me walk like the Pillsbury Dough Boy, Charlie was standing in the exact same place he was when I left. I looked around the room, Edward was no where to be seen. He must have already gone outside. "What?" I asked Charlie after he wouldn't look me in the eye.

He was staring at his shoes, shifting his weight between the two. "It's just…"

"What?" I asked again. Still nothing. "Dad?"

"Your not sleeping with him, are you Bells?"

"Dad!"

"What, I just want to make sure you're protecting yourself. I don't need grand kids just yet. Anyway," he stood up from his leaning on the counter. "I wanted to make sure you have a new can of mace." He held out a small black bottle.

"Dad!" I groaned.

"What? It's just to keep him in line."

"I can't believe this." I smacked myself in the head with my hand.

"I just want to make sure your safe."

"Dad, Edward isn't going to hurt me!" not physically anyway.

Ego wise, now that is a way bigger possibility. But, no, I was Edwards' number one priority to keep alive right now.

"Just take it Bells. It will help with my conscience."

I gave up. There really was no use for me to tell him no. he would just find another way to put it in my stuff later. "Sure, dad, okay."

"I'm just doing this so that I know you'll be protected."

"I got it dad." I told him. Although, I'm not sure how well a can of mace will hold up to a vampire, after everything that Edward told m about them. I'm pretty sure that it will just succeed in pissing them off.

I still remember part of that discussion yesterday when Edward told me they can come out in daylight.

"_You can't just go outside whenever you want!" Edward said, jumping up, slamming the door in my face._

"_What? I'm just going to get my bag out of my truck." Anyway, it's daytime. I don't figure vampires being out there now."_

"_You don't figure?" He asked. I shook my head no, crossing my arms over my chest. "That goes to show what you know! Vampire can come out in the daytime."_

"_Really?" I asked. "Wow. So…Bram Stoker was wrong?"_

"_What? This is not time for a literature discussion. They come out in the daytime that's all you need to know."_

"_Well…this sucks. So how would one know if, I don't know, one was sitting next to you in biology everyday?"_

"_I seriously doubt any of them are sitting in a class everyday, too much of a temptation. Besides, why would they go to school? That's sort of crazy."_

"_Yeah, your right. Crazy"_

"_Anyway, you won't see much of them outside here, but Forks would be a perfect place for them."_

"_Why?"_

"_It's cloudy. The sun doesn't appear often."_

"_So, they can come out during the day, but not if the sun is out?"_

"_The sun doesn't bother them, but it does do something to them."_

"_What?"_

"_Um, well, it makes their skin…sparkle." He said the last part quieter than the rest. _

_I just stared at him, blinking rapidly several times. "They sparkle?" He nodded. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I laughed._

_A lot._

"_What?" He asked annoyed._

"_I'm sorry, I just can't really see that being scary. "Oh, my God! There's a sparkly vampire, let's run!"_

"_Yeah, well, they make it up with other abilities."_

* * *

"Okay, dad. Well, we're going now. I make sure to use the mace if I ever need it." I said, taking the small can from him, promptly putting it in my bag. I made my way to the front door with him following.

"You make sure and do that Bells." He told me as he held the door open, causing the cold like arctic air to whip at my hair, reminding me the reason _why_ I moved south. I shivered, giving him a smile. I turned to make my way down the steps when I noticed Edward sitting on the porch swing, his long legs hanging off. With my gaze following the line of this body, I finally made it to his face, and was greeted with a smirk.

"Mace?" His velvety voice asked, amused.

"I looked toward the door, seeing Charlie closing it before I turned back to him. "Yeah." I answered, defeated, after trying to come up with a catty remark.

He stood up, coming up to a stop in front of me. After several moments of standing there smirking down at me, his face softened and he took my hand. And damn it if my traitorous heart didn't start fluttering. He leaned down to my ear, moving the hair away, in a completely gentle romantic way, and whispered. "Charlie's watching."

And I'll be damned if my heart didn't drop with disappointment. "Okay." Was all I could think to say. His face was very close, and I couldn't take my eyes away from his lips.

Those luscious lips.

Since watching him talk for the past two days, I've wanted those lips all over me. He started smirking even wider once he noticed where my eyes were practically glued to.

Either I was blocking Charlie's' view of us, or Charlie be damned. Because Edward leaned in closer to me.

If you asked me how I felt about the Charlie situation right now, it would be Charlie be damned moment.

Edward was so close that I could feel the heat coming form his mouth. I'm pretty sure that I had stopped breathing once I saw him sitting in the swing. Because I was feeling pretty light headed.

His bottom lip barley touched my upper lip when he pulled back slightly. "So…are we going to just stand here? Or are we going to get some food?" He turned around, walking down the porch steps, when he didn't hear me following him; he turned around to look up at me, smirking once again. "You Coming?"

Needless to say, I was pissed. This was the second time I thought he was going to kiss me. And he didn't.

Not only thought…but wanted him to.

And now he wanted to know if I was coming? Well, no. not in the way I would _like_ to be. Maybe I should just give up on this whole crush on Edward Cullen. I mean, really? What would he see in me? Me, plain old Bella Swan?

"Yeah yeah." I said, making my way from the porch to the faded old red truck parked in the driveway.

"Um, Bella? What are you doing?" he asked once I opened the squeaky door.

"Going to the store?" I questioned. Last time I checked we were going to get food. Did something else come up while I was in my Edward-induced haze?

"I know that. But…this truck?" He said motioning to the truck with his hand. "Does it even run?"

"Hey, don't hate the truck."

* * *

But sadly that's all Edward did on the four mile journey to the only store in Forks.

"You know the speed limit is 35, right?" he said.

"Yes."

"Then why are you only going," he leaned over in the seat. "28?"

I ignored his questions.

"Does it go any faster?"

Still I gave him no response.

"I'm going to take that as a no, then."

He was like this constantly until I pulled into the parking lot, and shot out of the truck. Well, shot out of the truck as fast as possible for someone who gravity is out to get.

"Hey, hey." Edward said, stepping in front of me, taking my hand. "Remember, we're a happy couple. Now, let me see a smile." He smiled, assumingly showing me how it's done.

I pulled my lips back, showing my teeth.

"Hmm, well, I guess we'll have to work on that. Among other things." He turned around, hand still holding mine, and pulled me towards the doors. I'm sure that most people that saw us were probably thinking how good looking Edward was. Or that the Chief's daughter was back in town.

No one realized that he was practically dragging me into the store.

"Come on Bella." He said, grabbing a cart, pushing to towards the first aisle. "We got to make everyone believe that we are actually together to make this work."

"Sure, so does that mean that when this is over we can have a nasty breakup where I dump you? Publicly?" I smiled sweetly up at him.

"Bella, don't be crazy. Why would you want to dump me?"

"Hmm, one reason is because of that."

"What?"

"The way you're so full of yourself. I couldn't be with a guy who's like that."

"Bella, don't be like that. Besides, my looks make up for that." He looked down at me and smiled.

"Uh! You're so insufferable." By this point we made it to the fifth aisle, when I heard a nasally voice behind me.

"Bella? Oh my God, is that you?"

My eyes widened at the sound of that voice. Edward looked form me to the person speaking.

_God, please no!_

I turned slowly meeting the cold blue stare of Lauren Mallory. Standing a few feet behind her was Jessica Stanley. Her evil minion. Or maybe it's the other way around. I'm not sure; I don't usually keep company of evil hags such as themselves. And of course they were both staring at the drop dead gorgeous super model looking guy standing behind me.

"OMG! It is you!" Lauren said, throwing her arms around my shoulders, hugging me.

_Wow…this is awkward. _

"Why didn't you call me and tell me you were coming home?" Lauren asked in that nasally voice of hers that makes nails on a chalk board sound like angels singing. I was still reeling from the sound when another annoying voice sounded.

"Yeah," Jessica interrupted. "We, me and Lauren,"she clarified, as if I couldn't figure it out"were just talking the other day about how much we missed you. You totally should have called us!"

"Um…why would I?" I asked confused. Were they crazy? I hated them.

"Oh, you silly girl!" Lauren said, while Jessica giggled. Smacking me on the shoulder.

How can one say 'ouch' and 'eww' at the same time? "Ou-eww?'

"You must be the boyfriend she's been telling me all about." Lauren flirted with Edward, running a hand up his sleeve. Well, I'm sure she thought it was flirting. But really she just looked like she was a blond bimbo that didn't know what day it was.

This was _also_ probably true.

I looked up at Edward as he looked down at me, smiling widely. "She does like to talk about me."

"But she didn't tell me you were so handsome." Jessica slithered her way up next to him, placing a hand on his other arm.

What was this? A two for one bimbo day?

"Yeah, well, she just wants to make sure she keeps me to herself."

"I don't blame her!" she fluttered her eyes at him.

I knew that Edward and I weren't really dating, but right now, since we were pretending, I had full claim on him…in public. And I'm so pissed off right now that I just might bitch slap someone right now.

Maybe even two.

So it took all I had in me not to karate chop both of their arms in two. I looked up at Edward and saw that his annoyed face was on. He pulled away from them, and put an arm around my waist, tightly. I guess either he knows what I'm thinking, or he's just as grossed out as I am.

"I don't mean to be rude; but ladies, Bella and I are in somewhat of a hurry to get back to the chief."

"Of course." They both said. Edward smiled politely at them both, pushing the cart and me forward down the aisle.

"We should get together sometime over the break." Jessica called out.

"We'll see ladies. Not sure how much extra time Bella and I'll have. But if anything opens, well let you know."

"Great! It was nice meeting you." Lauren called out.

"Yeah!" Jessica said, not wanting to be left out.

"Um, yeah, you to." Edward called over his shoulder still pushing me out of sight.

* * *

Edward and I didn't talk again until we were safely in the cab of the truck. "So, friends of yours?"

I whipped my head around to see him fighting a smile. He lost.

"Please! Not even close." I said, while he laughed. "Alice and I call them the HOFH's"

"HOFH's?"

"Hags of Forks High."

"Okay." He laughed.

"What? They were horrible. Plus they slept with any willing male at school." Even the ones that insist they are completely devoted to their girlfriends. I shook my head to get rid of that thought then I paused. "Serous question though." He looked at me. "What kind of diseases can you get from that kind of contact?" he laughed. "You're laughing, but I'm completely serious." I said, trying not to laugh, not even smile. But with Edward laughing it was very hard not to.

He was beautiful without doing it. But he was breath taking while he was. Damn him, really. And here I thought it was physically impossible.

"I don't think I would be laughing if I were you. You _may_ need to get tested now."

"I think you're safe from the hug. Though, maybe I should ask her what you have been saying about me."

I turned down Charlie's street, rolling my eyes. "Probably that you're, like, _so hot_!

"How good I am in bed." He listed.

"Please! I've had better." I said, seeing Charlie's house come into view. There was a red Ford F150 parked in the drive way.

"Anyway. Girl, you haven't had it good until you've had it had with Edward Cullen."

"Never trust anyone who refers to themselves in third person." I laughed, pulling in beside the truck, and then I looked at Edward.

But his eyes were fixed on something at the front of the house. When I turned in the direction and saw what he was looking at, I didn't know whether I should laugh or cry.

There on the porch, wrapped in a dark blue UW hoodie, was a tall dark hair, dark eyed boy with russet skin.

"Who's that?" Edward asked. His voice sounding pressured, all amusement gone.

I took a deep breath before answering, and then sighed. "Jacob."

* * *

-Read and review! Love ya!

~Sky


	6. Chapter 6

AN-I had 187 hits for the last chapter…with one review, one fave, and three alerts. Where are the reviews? Anyway, I'd like to thank those people…you know who you are.

Also, I thought this was going to be a short chapter…I was wrong. And I _was_ planning on adding the next day to this, but I didn't figure that you guys wouldn't want to read one chapter that has about thirty pages in it…so that just means the vampires come back in the next chapter!

I don't own anything Twilight…I just like to use Edward for my own evil purposes.

* * *

Chapter 6

_Bella_

"Jacob?" Edward asked, although it sounded as though it was asked through clinched teeth.

I turned in the seat to look at him quizzically. I don't think I've ever saw this side of Edward. Even when he had me against the wall, he wasn't _this_ mad. This Edward practically had steam coming off of him.

I never thought of Jacob having the face that would piss someone off by just looking at him.

"What?" I finally asked when he kept dodging my glances, still looking angrily at Jacob. Why was he acting like this? Edward clearly couldn't know my history with Jake.

And if anyone should be seething in rage, then it _should_ be me.

"Why are you acting like this? You don't even _know_ Jake."

Edward laid his head back on his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. "I know enough." he said evasively.

"Enough of what?" Edward growled at my question, and damn it if it didn't make me almost lose my train of thought.

Almost.

He looked at me, his green eyes the darkest I've ever seen. "I have my reasons for the way I act, okay? So don't question me!" his mouth clamp shut as he whipped his head back around to look at Jacob.

If looks could kill, Jacob would be in way more under than six foot.

I looked from Edward to Jacob, to see if maybe he was antagonizing Edward in some way, to explain his behavior. But Jacob was still in the same position he was before, leaning against the porch railing.

And I can't really say that would be antagonizing to anyone other than me.

"What's wrong with you?" I turned back to Edward and asked. He acted like he was an animal that had his prey in his sights.

"I don't like the way he thi-looks" He said quickly. "I don't like the way he looks at you."

I looked back at Jacob. The only looks he was giving us was a smug expression.

_Yeah…I don't like that either!_

"Just so you know, this relationship? I will be taking it up a few notches." He looked at me then, giving me a sly smile. "Fair warning."

I _was_ going to ask him what he meant. But the whole fair warning pretty much told me it could be anything.

_And how much would one really want to argue when the words taking the relationship up a few notches?_

I also couldn't ask him because he dashes out of the truck before I could, leaving me with all the bags that were in the cab.

_Sure Edward, I can get all the bags._

I rolled my eyes as I gathered up what I could, when there was a knock on my window. I turned in my seat to see Edward standing outside my door. I unlocked it, opening it to ask "What?"

"Well, I was going to open your door like a _good_ boyfriend _should_ do." He tilted his head towards Jacob. I rolled my eyes.

_Is he implying that Jacob never opened my door? Huh, he's right._

"Whatever… just help me get the bags."

"I can't let you carry any of those."

"Why not?"

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I did?"

What was this about being a good boyfriend? Was this what he was meaning about taking it up a few notches? Because I can think of other ways for those notches to go.

"The kind like I've always dated?" apparently it's true…I've never had a good boyfriend. Especially since they all turned out to be major assholes at the ending.

He shook his head, sadly. "That's a shame." Then he sighed, as he paused to think. "It really is." He took some bags from me, carrying them all in one hand (showing off more like it), still insisting that I don't carry any of them. Then he put his hand in the middle of my back to steer me in the direction of Jacob.

From Jacob's expression, I could tell that he was going to say something.

What fun?

"Trouble in Paradise?" Jacob asked, once Edward and I were within actual hearing range. Jacob must remember that I like to ignore him whenever he's more than five feet away.

Actually, I like to ignore him in general, but still.

"What are you doing here Jake?" I asked as cheerful as I possibly could, which wasn't very cheerful, considering that it was asked through my teeth as I tried to smile.

I was also trying not to cry at the same time.

Edward must have realized, because he put an arm over my shoulder and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "You alright?"

_If I wasn't…I am now._

I nodded my head slightly, as I looked up into those green eyes, then turned my head back to Jacob's smug face before I got lost in them.

Which, I'm not sure if it would be a good thing to do in front of Jacob. But if I did get lost in Edward's eyes I would forget everything else.

Including Jacob, this is always good, in any way that happens.

Like the fact that he cheated on me the whole year that we dated back senior year with either Hag # 1 or Hag #2 (Still not sure which, or could be both), or that he was one main reason I didn't visit much, because he has a habit of showing up when I do.

So it could be a win/win situation.

I raised my eyebrow at Jacob, waiting for an answer.

"I heard you coming from a block away, thought I would be out here when you pulled up. To say welcome home."

_Guess what Jacob…I don't like the welcoming. Not one bit!_

"I wasn't meaning out here, here, but here at in my house here?"

"Me and dad knew you were coming back today, we wanted to check out the new guy. To make sure that he was good enough for you." He looked at Edward, disdain coloring his voice. "You the guy?" Jacob asked him.

Edward just raised his eyebrow at him, implying 'duh' He also looked like he might burst out laughing at any moment.

And let the starring commence.

"Jacob," I started, trying to defuse their starring competition. "You gave up your rights of opinions a long time ago on what or _who_ I do." I crossed my arms over my chest. The smug look left his face. "Now, if you guys are staying for dinner, there are some bags in the truck you can get and bring inside. Make yourself useful." I then grabbed Edwards hand and pushed past Jacob, and went inside the house.

* * *

After a while, I figure that all of the guys would move into the living room, to watch some type of sport on the flat screen, while I was cooking.

I was wrong.

Charlie and Billy eventually moved from the kitchen, where Billy was asking me questions about college life and Alice, to the living room due to the tension.

The tension that was so thick that I doubt a chain saw could cut through.

As I stirred the noodles for the spaghetti, I tried not to look at the two guys sitting at the table having a starring contest. That's all they were doing, just starring nothing more.

_I don't even think a gold fish would survive this starring contest._

The only difference between the two's expression was that while Jacobs face tried to remained stoic, Edwards expression keep changing. One second he looked like he could rip someone's head off, and the next he looked like he was holding back a laugh.

Me? I really wanted to hit them both in the head with a skillet. But they both were a lot bigger than me, and pay back_ is_ a bitch.

Though I could have (and wanted to, really bad) hit Jacob just for the hell of it. But for the moment Edward was _useful_, since I could and did imply that we were _sleeping_ together. That would piss Jacob off right there, since he and I dated for a year, and I never had sex with him.

And Edward was really pretty to look at. So the whole hitting him with a skillet would have to wait.

Too bad I hadn't actually had sex with Edward; it would give me more to brag about later.

"Do you need any help Bella?" Edwards voice itself did things to me that it shouldn't.

I turned around to look at them. Edward was actually looking at something other Jacob, being me. Jacob looked like he was ready to spit nails. "Um, sure. If you could get me five plates, that would be great. I'm almost done." I pointed to the cabinet out to him.

After he stood up and walked to the counter, Jacob pushed his chair back harshly, making it screech over the aluminum. "I'll just make myself useful, and tell our dad's its almost ready." He said to us.

"You do that Jacob. Glade to see your trying to make an effort." Edward said, dismissing him. I could see Jacob biting the inside of his cheek, the way he does when he's_ really_ angry. _I love it_! Edward handed me the plates. "Here you go, sweetheart."

"Thanks" I made a place on the counter top for them to go as I watch Jacob stalk out of the room.

Edward let out a small laugh. "That's a _great_ guy you had there, sweetie." He said jokingly.

"I know right? He fools _everyone_." I said as I put the drainer in the sink for the noodles.

"For some reason I can believe that." He takes the pot of noodles away from me, regardless of my protest. "Don't want you to burn yourself."

"I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself!" I huffed.

"No offense, darlin', but I've seen how clumsy you are. I don't want to _take_ that chance."

I looked at him while he was concentrating on pouring the noodles into the drainer. "Why don't you call me beautiful?" I asked. It's something that had been bothering me. Most guys call me that once they figure out that's what my name means. I guess they think their clever or something…their not.

Edward's hand slipped for the pot as he turned to look at me, going red in the face.

_Awe…Edwards blushing. Damn him for making that hot too._

"Wh-what?" he stuttered.

Cool, calm and collective Edward was stuttering?

Not only stuttering, but blushing to. I took a short step back in shock.

I then realized that we had been standing very close together. _Why had I not realized this before_? "It's just; most guys call me beautiful as a pet name, because of my name. But you've used just about everything else except that. I was just wondering why."

"Oh, I thought you were asking…" He trailed off.

"Asking what?"

Edward dropped his chin to his chest as he started to pour the noodles once more. "That you were asking…" He sighed. "ifithoughtyouwerebeautiful." He mumbled.

"What?"

"What?" he looked at me. Those green eyes were full of mischief, and something else I couldn't figure out.

"What did you say?"

"It's not that I don't think you're…because you are…but I…and you…" the words came out in a rush, then he sighed. "It doesn't matter anyway, about any of it."

"Any of what?" I just asked a simple question, he was the one complicating things.

"Never mind." He let out a tense laugh. "You know we call my sister Rose, right?"

"Yeah." What did this have to do with anything?

"Well, since we call her Rose, she rates anything to do with roses. The flower, the smell, the color…all of it. That's why I don't call you beautiful."

"Because Rosalie hates roses?"

He laughed. "No, because your name _is_ Bella and anyone can call you beautiful. But how many of them are calling you that because you _are_ beautiful, and not because of your name."

"Um, okay." I was beginning to think I was even more confused with his reasoning.

"Trust me, if I called you beautiful, you would hate it."

He was right about that. But I wouldn't hate it so much if he actually meant it. Maybe instead of calling me _beautifu_l he could say _you're beautiful_.

I sighed inwardly. That would be nice.

I didn't realize that we had just been standing there, looking into each other's eyes for who knows how long. We weren't saying anything to each other, just looking.

And I think he realized it the same time I did. Because we both started fidgeting. Me biting my bottom lip.

And it was starting to get awkward.

"I'm just going to get the guys." I said, making myself stop biting my lip off.

"Bella," Edward called out softly before I got to the door frame, I turned around slowly. "Just because I don't say it, doesn't mean you're not."

"Not what?" there where a lot of things he wasn't saying.

"Beautiful." He said even softer. My heart pounded faster in my chest.

_Did Edward Cullen just call me beautiful? Me Isabella Swan? This can't be happening!_

Can a twenty year old have a heart attack from crushing over a guy?

Probably not, but then again, they probably never met Edward.

* * *

All through dinner, I was in a haze. I even named it.

The _Edward thinks I'm beautiful_ haze.

I didn't realize conversation was actually going on around me until, I was asked a question three times, and Edward had put his hand on my thigh to make sure I was alright.

_My thigh!_

As if that was going to actually help me. So needless to say, I wasn't much of a conversationalist to night. I hear Edwards voice making out the words that I was jet lagged. And that we didn't get much sleep last night.

Somewhere in my foggy brain I hoped that the 'we' in that sentence pisses Jacob off.

I tried to turn my head in his direction, but got distracted by Edward tracing patterns over my thigh.

I start to worry about my sanity when I proclaim in my mind that my thigh is my favorite new body part.

At least I thought it was silent. But I started thinking otherwise when Edward started laughing.

_Like that did anything to help my mental stability. _

I jerked my head up in time to hear and see Charlie ask "What did she say?" Billy shrugged his shoulders.

I turned to see Edward's green eyes shinning. "What did I say?" I whispered.

He looked down, and tapped on my thigh twice, then looked back up at me. "You ready to sleep, Bella?" He asked in a soft husky voice, with traces of humor.

_Wha? I think I'm awake now!_

_And all hot and bothered. _

I nodded my head vigorously, because I wasn't able in the making of coherent sentences with him looking and speaking to me like that.

Edward apparently really makes me a slobbering mess at all time of the day.

When I start to say that thought out loud, I then realize its way past time for me to go to bed. At least then I know that I will be able to breathe and think clearly and not be in this constant Edward induced haze.

"She always _did_ talk in her sleep." Charlie told them. At least he thought I was asleep. But in reality, I was doing all of this awake, which makes me wonder if I need to talk to someone about this.

My obsession also known as Edward Cullen.

He had to be the cause of my dysfunctional mind because I've never been like this with any other guy.

_Where's Alice when you need her?_

Edward looked back at me and smiled but had an eyebrow risen in question. My expression must have told him 'yes', because he says "That's so cute." I would have rolled my eyes at him, if I wasn't so _tired. _

My _tiredness_ had nothing to do with it.

Edward just happens to lean in close to me before I could get my eyes to work the way _I_ wanted them to.

"If you like you could pretend to be really tired and not be able to walk up the stairs." That really wasn't hard to do. I usually need help walking in general. "I could carry you and really piss off Jacob."

I was in it for two reasons. One, pissing off Jacob seems to really make me happy.

Secondly? Edward's arms? Who could resist that? I nodded to him.

"I think Bella's going up." Edward said to them, rising up for the couch, looking back at me waiting for my _act_.

"Sorry guys." I replied groggily. As for my act, it wasn't so hard, since when I stood up all the blood rushed from my head making me dizzy.

"Whoa!" Edward said grabbing me before I could land back down on the couch. He turned to Charlie. "I'm just going to take her upstairs." He says as he places an arm under my knees, putting me into his arms.

_And everything aligned perfectly in the world._

I put my arms around his neck. The hair at his nape was really thick and soft. So I started playing with it. If he questioned it, I could say I didn't know what I was doing.

"Well, alright." Charlie said. "But don't spend too much time up there." He said to Edward, giving him a warning look.

"Yes, sir." Edward said to him making his way up the stairs.

"You okay to be let down here?" Edward asked at the top of the stairs.

Okay to be put down? Yes.

Do I want to be put down? Negative.

I sighed with a "Yeah" in response. But I was perfectly content with being in Edwards arms. They were big and strong, but soft and safe at the same time.

Damn him for making me want him, when I know I can never have him. So, yeah, he thinks I'm beautiful. But I'm pretty sure that rant in the kitchen about all of it not mattering, was about me. And him. And how he thinks I'm beautiful. Maybe he doesn't call me beautiful because he doesn't want to _think_ about me being beautiful.

That way this, meaning me, is nothing but a job to him.

I ran my fingers through the back of his hair one more time before he set my feet back on the floor. I knew that I wouldn't get the chance anytime soon to do so again, so I better do it while I've got the chance.

"So, which room is yours?" he asked. I pointed to the first door to the left, then brought my hand up and smacked myself in the forehead. Edward grabbed my hand, and held it in his. "Why? What was that for?"

"I left my bags downstairs. With everything else going on I forgot."

He smiled down at me. "Yeah, I did too." He ran the hand that wasn't holding on to mine through his hair. "But that doesn't mean that you have to beat yourself up. Come on." He tugged on my hand, opening the door to my room. He flipped on the light, and took a look around the room before he actually let me in the room. He looked like he was searching for something. That's when I realized what he was doing.

"Seriously Edward? Do you really think vampires are in my room?"

He pulled me all the way in the room "You can never be too careful." Then his voice dropped down lower, and he turned away from me. "Especially since I found holes in my abilities."

"Abilities? Like what? You can read minds or something?" I laughed jokingly. A moment later Edward followed with a forced laugh. But there in his eyes, looking at me, were slightly panicked. "What?" I asked when my laughter was cut short by his expression.

"Nothing." He shook his head; bring his hand up to squeeze the bridge of his nose. I've noticed him doing that when he's nervous, or things aren't working out the way he wants them to. At least he isn't pacing the floor yet. "I'm going to get the bags." He turns abruptly to the door.

"Hey," I called out to him before he left the room. "Do you think you could put my bag by the bathroom? I think I'm going to take that shower now that I've been _fantasizing_ about all day." I ran my hands through my hair, I did feel really gross. I looked back at Edward when I realized that he was still standing there, by the door, starring at me

He swallowed thickly. "Sure, I'll…knock on the door when I come back up."

"Thanks" I smiled at him, as he turned quickly on his heel and stalked out of the room. I followed behind him more slowly, heading to the bathroom across the hall.

As I started undressing for my shower, there was a knock on the door. "Your bag is out here. And I'm going to keep my hg in your room for now."

"Okay, thanks." I called out. Waiting at the door, listening for his footsteps to walk away. The only thing I heard at first was him shifting his weight form foot to foot. As if there was something he wanted to say, or he was waiting for something. Finally I heard his footsteps walk away and then my door closing.

Finally after I was fresh and clean and dressed, I left the steamed fogged bathroom to walk across the hall to my room, only to find Edward in my bedroom by the window looking out. I hope he wasn't up he the whole time I was in the shower.

That would definitely give Charlie the wrong impression.

"Were you up here the whole time…?" I trailed off in question.

He jumped slightly. I could see from his reflection that he was a little surprised for me to be behind him.

"No, I came up here when I heard the water turn off."

"Well, that's good." I dropped my hag on the floor.

"I'm not crazy enough to give your dad a reason to shoot me, yet."

_Yet?_

"What are you doing?" I asked yawning as he wiggled the latch on my window.

"Just making sure it's secured." He looked at me over his shoulder, and then turned around. I blush a little when I realized he was looking at my legs in the short shorts I was wearing. I pulled my hoodie tight around my body before he noticed that I wasn't wearing a bra. Edward cleared his throat. "I'll tuck you in." I saw something in his eyes before he put on his mask and smiled wickedly at me.

"Whatever." I really was too tired now to care what he did. Although a thrill did go through me with the though of him tucking me in. I turned on the lamp at my bedside, when he made his way to the light switch on the wall.

"We'll be going to see my parents tomorrow. Need to find out about the situation of the area." He said turning off the light, coming to sit at my bedside as I got in. "So we'll be leaving a little early tomorrow."

I yawned again. "I'm not so much a morning person."

"So the past to mornings were just flukes, huh?"

"Pretty much." I yawned again.

He laughed. "Well, I'm going to shower. But I'll try to be quiet when I bring my stuff back in here tonight."

"M'kay." I said snuggling into my pillow. He laughed at me, and turned off the light. The last thing I saw before my eyes shut completely was the light from the open doorway as he left.

Sometime later in the night I was woken up by something soft against my forehead. I wasn't completely woken up, but enough to know something didn't belong. I barely opened my eyes before they shut again on their own. My subconscious didn't want to leave the warm cocoon that it had around its self. Before I fell completely back to sleep, something else happened.

"Goodnight, love." A voice said softly. I wasn't sure, since I was falling fast, but I could have sworn I felt him run his fingers through my hair softly.

But that's crazy right?

* * *

~So, why should the vampires be after Bella? Give me some ideas. Or just give me some ideas in general. Love hearing from you!

Read and review!

~Sky


	7. Chapter 7

AN~ Had 173 hits last chapter. Want to thank those who added the story as a fave or alerted it. Thanks to sujari6, bookworm. love. x, and Pudding In Great Pain for reviewing, great ideas.

~Bookworm- I will be doing a chapter in Edwards pov. Not sure yet if I'm going to add it to this story, or make it a one shot or something, depends on how much he has to say. But I'll be posting that after chapter 8. I'll keep you guys posted.

~Pudding-your idea about the hunting game made me laugh about how ironically it goes alone with the title of the story that I just chose only to give this a title

~keep them coming guys!

this chapter has 8,079...the longest chapter yet! didn't even know I had it in me. that's about 19 pages.

~I don't own Twilight...and neither will my imagination allow me such privileges.

Chapter 7

_

* * *

_

_Bella_

Edward and I woke up early the next day.

And when I say _we_ woke up early, it's because he made me. It's eight o'clock on a Monday morning! I don't even get up that early when I have class. And I probably still wouldn't even if I did.

I was a little harder to wake up than Edward was. I think it may have been because Edward didn't go to sleep, or that he slept on the couch that I'm sure had springs sticking in his back, where he _couldn't_ go to sleep, but I couldn't be for sure.

I'm also pretty sure that I may have broke my head board when Edward grabbed me, and started dragging me out of bed. I'm pretty sure that I heard a crack. But that doesn't really explain why he's _dragging_ me out of my bed?

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I grumbled, face first into my pillow. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's rude to just drag someone out of bed without trying to wake them up by simply telling them it's time to get up?"

"I've been trying to wake you up. Actually we've had a whole conversation with each other."

"Wha?" I was too tired to even get the whole word out.

"You know, you talk in your sleep right?"

Well, that woke me up. I raised my head where I was hiding it, trying not to think that I was looking at Edward, at eight o'clock in the morning without being able to even _try_ to glam myself up.

Or brush my teeth.

"What did I say?" I asked, trying not to blush. Because I'm pretty sure that anything that comes out of my mouth without me being conscience of it is pretty blush worthy.

"Well, you told me to leave a couple of times." _That I believe _"You also said 'damn him and his perfect male specimen self'.

I blushed, dropping my head to my chest, not looking at him. It wasn't really hard to figure out who I was talking about _there_.

"So, who were you talking about?"

"Uh..." I made the mistake of looking up at him, instead of making up a name. "Taylor Lautner?" I looked away.

"Taylor Lautner, huh?"

"Yep." I nodded my head. "No one should have abs that look that damn hot!" But something told me that Edwards abs probably looked a whole lot better. I looked back up at him when I heard him laugh. "What? He's hot, okay."

"I wasn't laughing at that. I was laughing at your hair."

My hand automatically went to my hair. "What's wrong with my hair?"

"Your hair looks like a haystack." He looked at the top of my head. "I don't like it." He shook his head in thought.

"Well I'm sorry that not all of us can wake up in the morning looking like a super model." I said to him sarcastically.

"You just not trying hard enough."

I hit him with a pillow. A feather one at that, I hope he gets poked, that cocky bastard!

After dodging my pillow a few times, and after calming down from laughing he spoke again. "Saw Charlie." I groaned, this probably wasn't going to end well. I flopped back down on the bed on my back, pulling the pillow to cover my head. " He gave the speech of not hurting you, or he'd have to hurt me. I'm wondering if he ever had that conversation with Jacob. He could have used it."

"So why are you telling me this?" I mumbled from beneath my pillow.

"Well, Charlie has already asked me, all hopeful like, if I was staying with my parents tonight.

I pulled the pillow down with an annoyed expression. Apparently he wasn't going to stop talking, which means, at this rate, I wasn't going to get to go back to sleep. "What did you tell him?"

"Well, I didn't want to get his hopes up too much, so I told him that I wasn't sure yet, that I might be back tonight."

"How did he take it?"

"Well, it whipped off the smile he had on his face. He also left without taking to me anymore after that. Which I'm sure that only thing he wanted to speak to me about was the whole 'don't hurt my daughter' crap he was on about."

"Don't annoy Charlie too much, or he'll shoot you. No...wait. On second thought, annoy him all you want!"

"Don't kid yourself. You know you'd be lonely without me around."

"Believe me, I could survive."

* * *

"Are you sure this truck can't go any faster?" Edward complained, yet once again, rubbing his palms over his jean clad legs. _A nervous tick? _He was starring out the window at the passing trees. Apparently they weren't going by fast enough.

It was his idea to take my truck to the bed and breakfast to meet up with his family, instead of calling Alice to come get us like I suggested that we do. I knew that she would be up, and be more than willing to drive her dads new red Audi TTs that he bought. At least, I think that's what he has. She starts talking about cars, and it's like math to me. I just don't get it. The only part I understood _was_ the color.

I rolled my eyes, refusing to answer.

I was still pissed that he woke me up at such an ungodly hour. He sighed at my actions. I found out that Edward couldn't go longer than a few minutes without letting everyone know that he was still around.

Like they could forget or something. It's not usual if someone could forget a guy that could pass for a Greek god.

He apparently he doesn't do silence either. Who knows, maybe he's a afraid of it.

"I'll be so glad when I get my rental." Yeah, he called Carlisle yesterday and complained about how slow my truck is. He made it sound like if we needed to make a quick getaway, that my truck wouldn't do the trick.

All I know, is the only kind of get away that I would want to do, would be to get away from him. And I'm sure my truck can go faster than that.

I think Edward was still upset that he couldn't bring his Vanquish (I only know this name because he won't shut up about it. Vanquish this, Vanquish that) to Washington, and this was the cause of all the complaining he was doing. At least I hope it is. Since that's the only type of complaining he has right now.

"Me too, that way you can drive yourself everywhere, and I won't have to deal with you." At least my truck wasn't sensitive to his shenanigans.

"You'll still have to deal with me. We just won't be riding in you slow ass truck anymore."

_What if I refuse to ride in this car with him? What's he gonna do then, force me into the car?_

"Can you seriously not go longer than five minutes without bad mouthing something?"

"No, it's not really in my abilities."

I bit down on my lower lip so I wouldn't scream at the smug smile he gave me. It was times like this I remembered that I _hated_ Edward Cullen with a passion. The part that really sucks though is that the passion isn't _always_ hate.

_Again I say, Damn him and his perfect male specimen self!_

"Anyway." _He's still talking? _"I can't really let you out of my sight. I'm your body guard, remember?"

"Can't someone else be my bodyguard? Why not Rosalie? She's scary enough as it is, with that cold black stare she had going on." I turned my head towards him to smile sweetly, I did after all just talk about his sister. "Not meaning anything bad about Rosalie, don't really know anything about her, except that she's a little distant. But I'm assuming she doesn't trust many people at first." he nodded his head, a smirk upon his lips. "I just really don't like being in close vicinities with you. Hell, I don't even like to be in the same _continent_ as you." Mainly because he's a constant reminder of why my life sucks.

"You should really stop fooling yourself." He smiled. "You would mess me. Maybe not much, but some little part would."

I tried to keep my mind from the parts that actually would miss him, because that usually turns to parts that _want_ to be able to miss him. "Why are you always so cocky?" I turned to look at him sternly in the eye. His eyes widened a fraction a she turned his head away from me, shrugging his shoulders.

I turned back to the road in front of me. _Where the hell is that road? The sooner I get there the sooner I can get away from Edward!_ Edward sighed loudly once again and mumbled something under his breath. I barely caught what he said, and before I could ask him to repeat so I could make sure I heard him correctly I spotted the hidden driveway and slammed on my brakes.

Edward, not wearing his seat belt like I told him to, had to put his arms out in front of him so he wouldn't hit the dash. "Hey!"

From the corner of my eyes I saw him turn sharply to me with a menacing look.

"Whoops! Sorry." I turned the wheel sharply left to pull the truck down the long driveway. Edward mumbled again. I wonder if he knows I hearing everything he's saying. Although, that 'yeah, sure!', I get. The whole 'defense mechanism', I don't so much.

Why would Edward need to act cocky as a defense mechanism?

* * *

After driving about what seemed a mile (or maybe even longer, who knows) down the tree canopied driveway, that made it look like a tunnel, we finally could see white through the trees. As I made my way around the last bend, and pulled to a stop, somewhere out of the way of all the work trucks next to stacks and stacks of wood, I finally took a look at the house. And was awestruck.

I had always loved this house, even through over the past ten years it had been falling apart. But the house in front of me was not the one of my memories.

Esme had only been here for roughly three days, but the outside of the house already had a whole new makeover. The graying siding of the house had been replaced by a newer, fresher white. The dilapidated wrap around porch had been rebuilt, and now painted in hues of whites, browns and blues. Esme had even had one whole wall replaced with nothing but windows. It was beautiful, and a vast improvement to the house that used to sit here, falling apart. And even though the house was having a modern update to it, it still looked completely historic.

I wondered how Esme had accomplished all of this in the short time period. But then I realized all the work trucks that were there lining the drive, that were pretty much forgotten by my inspection of the house. Electricians, carpenters, plumbers, among others, all dotted along the outside, and I'm sure the inside, of the house. Many of the trucks I noticed were from around Forks, but others were from Port Angeles and Seattle.

I bet the economy here was loving Esme right now.

"Wow!" I breathe, finally finding the words. "It's beautiful!" I turned to find Edward watching my expression carefully, his green eyes scrunching at the corners from his smile. "What?" I asked, when he turned away from me quickly.

"Nothing." He shook his head, looking up at the house. "It's just...Esme had that effect on people, you know?"

"Yeah."

And she wasn't the only one. I looked back at the house. "I can't believe she had all of this planned. It's just...wow!"

"She had a long time to plan." He acted like it was nothing. But I guess he's used to seeing things like this, Esme being his mom and all.

"How long?" I was curious how long plans had been in effect for this. I knew that they would have probably been out here redoing this house this December even if things had turned out differently.

Like say, the vampires _hadn't_ ambushed us on campus.

"Since around September, early October." He looked away shyly, as if he said something more than he should have. _Why would he do tha...wait...September? The families been following me since September? _

"Still, I don't think I could pull it off." I mentally shook myself. I didn't really want to think about Edwards stalking right now.

"Mom's a very determined person, when she decides to do something. She does it."

"I wish I had that kind of determination."

"Me too." He said softly.

I snorted. "You do have that kind of determination, Edward." Since he was determined to drive me crazy.

"Not really." He shook his head, disagreeing with me.

"I think you do." I told him honestly. From what I know about him already, he is very determined, why would he think he isn't? Anyway, he's been following me around for two months...scratch that...probably since September, trying to find the reason the vampires are after me, and hasn't given up yet...that's determination.

"No, there are some things I would like to do, but I... can't" He reached his hand up to his face, one went to his hair, the other squeezing the bridge of his nose.

The classic signs that Edward is very annoyed at this moment.

"What do you mean 'cant'" What were the things he wanted to do that he _couldn't_?

"I just can't, okay?" He huffed as he grabbed the door handle, jerking the door open as he got out of the truck. "Come on." He said, I'm assuming to me, before he shut the door. I slowly followed behind him.

I climbed out of the cab, watching Edward make his way up the drive without me.

_So much for being my body guard!_

I turned to look at the door as I shut it, because I usually have a habit of closing something in the door; coats, hair, fingers, and I really didn't need that right now. I sighed, looking at my feet as I made my way towards the house...alone.

I had only took a few steps when a pair of gray and green Nike's came into my view. I looked up to see the side of Edwards angry face. _Great...he's angry...and it's sexy. Why? Why does anger have to look so sexy on him? It just makes me think how good the make up sex would be...and I should _not_ be thinking about that. _

I was going to ask what I did _this_ time, since I have a habit of pissing him off at the most random times, but he wasn't looking at me. His gaze was angled passed the stacks of wood. When I turned to see what he was looking at, he took my hand in his pulling me behind him.

"Edward, what?" I turned to look in the direction he had been looking at. I saw a group of workers, all men, all ages, most were grinning at me.

"Hey, baby!" The short fat pudgy one called out. "When you want a real man, you should come and find me!" The other guys cheered him on.

_Ugh, pigs!_

"Seriously?" I asked in disbelief, mainly to myself.

Edwards reply was to put his arm around my neck. But I could _hear_ his teeth grinding.

"You should stop doing that?" He put his hand to the small of my back as I made my way to the porch.

He looked down at me in question. "Stop doing what? Saving you?"

Saving me? That's what he called that display of male domination? I rolled my eyes, as he opened the door and held it open for me. "No, grinding your teeth. And calm down, your practically steaming here."

He slightly smiled. I could see him trying to fight it "I am not."

"Yes, you are." I walked into the foyer and turned to look at him as he closed the door. "Just so you know, I don't like the way you do that."

"Do what?"

"When you go all macho on me like that." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"So, you wanted those guys to make those cat call you like that?" He pulled on my arms, grabbing the front of my coat. I tried to slap his hands.

"What are you doing?" I shrieked.

"Stop." He said as he grabbed my hand that was hitting him. "I'm taking off your coat." He started to undo the zipper.

"I could do that you know." I said, watching as he pulled the zipper all the way down. I wasn't making much of a fuss now, so it was a lot easier for him to do it.

I should have turned away from him, and took my coat off my own self. Because I know that this will never be the same as the real thing. And now that I've had a little taste of Edward taking off my clothes...I wanted more.

I took a deep, shaky breath as I looked up into his eyes, as his hands pulled down on the shoulders of the coat. I may have been wearing a hoodie underneath the coat but I could still fill the warmth from his fingers as they slide down after the garment.

Once I was free from the coat, Edward held it tightly in his hands, making his knuckles turn white. He took a step closer to me, which I thought would be impossible since we were so close to begin with. He inhaled a deep breath, staring down at me. I could smell the mint from his toothpaste this morning...and it was good.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" He said softly, his breath fanning my face.

Physically I could feel myself shacking my head slightly, even though I don't know how I had the will power to tell myself to do so. I was also getting light headed from the lack of oxygen. Since I hadn't taken a breath since he started to undo the zipper.

But I didn't want to ruin the moment. It would be best for everyone.

I felt his arm move, than his hand as he lightly touched my fingertips with his, slowly making his way up my fingers. I wanted to yell at him. To tell him he was taking to damn long. But I also didn't want to rush him, to see what he had planned. I could see his other hand coming up slowly, but I didn't know where it was headed, and didn't care really, because he leaned forward.

His attention only on my lips.

_It was finally going to happen. I was going to kiss Edward Cullen. Oh, happy day. Could this get any bet-._

"Bella!" Alice's high pitch shrill could have probably been heard in New Zealand.

_Crash and burn! Fuck my life!_

Edward flinched back away from me but my hand was still in his, as Alice rounded the stairs holding hands with a very happy looking Jasper.

Actually they both looked happy, and I just wanted to bash someone's head in...Like Edward Cullen's. Because if he had just kissed me already, we wouldn't be having this problem.

But no...he has to take his time about things.

"Hey, Alice." I took a step closer to her. I really needed someone to talk to this about, namely Edward. But when I tried to detangle myself from his hand, he tightened his grip. I turned to look at him. He didn't have to keep holding my hand, so what was the problem?

Edwards eyes flashed from Alice and Jasper's direction with a sneer. "We have to talk to Carlisle, now." With that he turned away from them, pulling me along with him. I shot the universal sign of 'I don't know' to them, before Edward dragged me out of their sight completely.

* * *

"So...you'll never guess what Charlie did." I said to Alice once everything had clamed down (and when I say everything, I really mean Edward) and I way allowed to be out of Edwards sight for longer than a second.

Alice knew by my expression that it couldn't possibly be good. "What did he do?" She asked, bracing herself.

"Charlie invited Jake for Christmas dinner."

"He did what?" Alice asked shocked. "I know Charlie doesn't know the real reason you and Jake broke up, but he does know that it was nasty. Why would he do that?"

"Oh, I can think of many reasons why he would invite Jake. The number one would be being introduced to the _love of my life_." I shot Jasper a dirty look. He blushed, looking away sheepishly.

"Oh, and we ran into the HOFH's in the store. They acted like we were all friends or something, to impress Edward." Alice snorted. Even Jasper laughed, so I guess Alice and told him all about them.

"I can believe that, they were always trying to pick up your men."

"What do you mean 'trying'? They succeeded." I said grimly.

"Yeah. But you could do _so_ much better than those guys."

I think she's wrong. But it's not like I want to do better. All I really want right now is Edward.

We were sitting in one the only room in the house that seemed to be finished, or at least the only one not being worked on right now. The rest of the family had already left the room, claiming they had other things to do. Edward said that he had to discuss more things with Carlisle, but I couldn't figure what else he needed to talk to him about that he didn't find out about the first time he talked to him.

Which was nothing.

So here we were, sitting on a two person love seat with three people. Alice and I were still eating our lunch, while Jasper looked on. I guess it's a good thing that Alice and I are so small.

I really wanted Jasper to leave so I could tell Alice about how I thought I was going crazy. Whether it was from lust or whatever. Because no one _should_ want someone _that_ much, the way I want Edward.

It shouldn't be normal.

And the fact remains that I never wanted any other guy this much...so what was going on?

Even when I though he was following me around, I never told Alice this, but I wanted him even then. But it started to weird me out that I felt that way about a complete stranger. I guess it could make a difference that I only want him psychically. Though, the more I know about him, the more I like, but he keeps trying to push me away. I can tell this is all going to end badly.

I started shifting from foot to foot, Alice looked at me expectantly. She knew I needed to tell her something. I looked from her to Jasper, who was looking down at heir entwined hands lovingly, then back again.

Alice understood. She turned to jasper with the sweetest smile she could come up with, and called his attention. "Jazz?" He looked up and practically melted at the sight of her.

_Damn, I wish I had that kind of control over a guy!_

"Hmm?" Jasper matched his smile with hers. Alice smiled deeper, staring into his eyes. I hope this doesn't go on too long, because at this point I don't know if I should be disgusting and start making gagging noises, or saw 'awe', because it's sweet.

Hell, I might just do both and live a little.

"Jazzie," She said sweetly. _Jazzie? _"do you mind leaving us in here for a bit, for us to do some girl talk?"

Jasper looked from Alice to me back to Alice. "You know, you guys could have just told me to leave."

"We didn't want you to think you weren't wanted."

"Alice, you could never make me feel that way."

They were both gushing with love a the seams. _Awe...barf!_

I opened my mouth to tell them to get a room, or to get a room later after I was done with Alice, but a voice sounding form behind me got to them first.

"You guys should quit. You're probably grossing Bella out." Said Edwards velvety voice.

"And why do you say that?" Alice asked at him.

"If I had been in here, it would gross me out."

Alice huffed. But Alice was also one of those people that liked to make out in public. It wasn't that she tried to make out in public, she just thinks that when your in love you should show other people. That way it will help them find love once they see how great it is.

I never had the heart to tell her that making out is sometimes gross.

I groaned when Edward smiled, I knew that he was going to say something that he shouldn't. He looked at me, smiled wider, then shook his head.

"Jazz, dad wants to see you." Jasper nodded his head, as he stood up, kissing Alice on the forehead. Edward looked at me and winked, then turned around and walked out the door.

_Wait...what? _Edward didn't have a cocky comeback. I was sure he was going to say something like it wouldn't be gross if it were him she was making out with.

_Huh...I guess he has more respect for Jasper than I thought._

After Jasper left the room, closing the door behind him. I held my breath as I counted to twenty. I wanted to make sure that they were both gone from the door before I said a word.

After twenty five, and feeling like my lungs were about to collapse, I turned back to Alice, her eyebrows raised in question.

"I want him."

"Yes?"

"I mean it Alice, I _want_ him."

"Bella, remember that conversation we were having the other day? I already knew this."

"You don't get it Alice. I _want_ him. It's not normal how much I want him."

She looked to the door that Jasper just exited, her lips curling up in a smile. "Trust me, it's normal."

I just shook my head. It's not normal at all. Jake never even made me feel half the lust I have for Edward. Before or after I started dating him. And I thought I'd never meet anyone as hot as him.

_Boy was I wrong. So, so wrong._

"Alice, I think I'm going crazy!"

"Bella." She huffed annoyed, rolling her eyes, and shaking her head, all at once.

"No, it's true. Maybe it's because he saved us." I nodded my head, trying to reassure myself more than to actually get her to agree with me. I turned to look at her, that had to be the reason now that I thought about it. "Is there a psychological term for being obsessed with ones savior?"

"Yeah, it's called being female! We all want out own knight in shinning armor."

"I'm serious Alice."

"So am I. If it was because he saved us, then I'd be in love with him to. But I'm not. Don't get me wrong, he's hot, and I'm pretty sure he knows it. Its something in the way he walks."

_Hmm, and here I thought it was in his voice, or eyes, or smile, or...never mind._

But I don't really even like him in simple social scenes." She continued. "I don't like the way he treats Jasper."

"I don't either." I sighed, sitting back down on the coach next to her.

"He acts like he thinks Jasper is beneath him or something."

"Yeah."

"How can someone treat their brother like that?"

"I don't know Alice." I told her truthfully. I was still waiting for the moment that Edward told me what his deal was. I believe that I may be waiting for a while.

"Did you see the way he acted this morning? I mean, he just looked at Jazz, then turned around and walked away." She looked at me. "Then he dragged you behind him. What was that about?"

"He said we needed to talk to Carlisle. To find out about the surroundings and stuff."

Alice sighed standing up, she never likes to sit down when something bothers her. "I don't hate him, not really. He's Jasper's brother, and Jazz respects him. I even asked his about it, the behavior. He told me that he understood more about why Edward acts the way he does more than anyone. That he might feel a little hurt with the way his big brother acts, but he's okay with it. He said that when Edward accepts him again, that he wouldn't hold it against him and..." She trailed off.

"Well, that good that Jasper is okay with him acting like that, to an extent." I said, playing with a piece of string that was lose from the cushion, twirling it around my finger. "Me, I think that they should have to duke it out or something. To get rid of all that bent up frustration that they have with each other. Ooh, maybe mud wrestle. Shirtless. Guess it would have to be indoors. Anyway," I looked up at her smiling. "Hopefully Jasper could kick his ass"

Alice just stood there in thought. I guess thinking it over. I wonder if she's like me and thinking mainly about the shirtless part. I stood up to look her in the face, she didn't even blink,

"Alice!" I laughed. I couldn't believe I shocked her so bad, but I did. I looked closer at her surprised face. Something wasn't right. "Alice?" He eyes were glazed over. "Guys!" I screamed. "Jasper!"

"Whoa." Alice muttered, swaying. I grabbed her before she could hit the floor, just as the door flew open with Jasper and Edward fighting to get through the door first.

"What's wrong?" they both asked in union. They may not spend time together, but they were brothers. Jasper, I think, was the first to notice that I was holding Alice up.

He rushed to move her from my arms, her eyes were fluttering rapidly. "Alice?" Jasper ran a hand over her forehead.

Edward narrowed his eyes at them, to where they were just slants. Then he made his way towards me, never talking his eyes off them as he put his hands on my shoulders. "It's okay, she's going to be fine." He said. I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or Jasper or if he was just speaking to both of us in general. But Jasper looked to him, and nodded his head gently in thanks.

The door opened again as Carlisle stuck his head through the door to see what the commotion was about. By this time Jasper had moved Alice to the coach, taking her had gently. When Carlisle saw Alice laid on the coach, with us crowded around her, all wearing worried expressions, he rushed into the room all but pushing Jasper out of the way kneeling in front of her. He took her wrist in his hand, checking her pulse, then asked us what happened.

"I don't know." I said, after he looked to Edward, who in turned, looked at me. "One minute we were talking and the next she got this vacant look in her eyes, like she was here, but not really here."

He nodded his head in thought, then turned to Alice who was looking at us with worried confusion. "Alice, can you tell me what happened?" He asked her softly.

"Well... I-"

Alice was cut off my the door opening once more. "What's going on?" Esme asked once she came into the room, Emmett and Rosalie following her. Emmett shut the door, before pulling Rosalie with him to the couch they were sitting at earlier.

"Not too sure." Carlisle answered her. "Alice was fixing to tell us."

"Oh." Esme said softly, coming to stand beside me and Edward.

"Alice, now can you tell me what happened?"

Alice rose to sitting position, despite Jasper's protest. "If I'm going to talk, I'm going to talk sitting up." Jasper took a step back, smiling that Alice was okay. I let out a loud breath that I'd been holding in, causing Edward to rub my back.

"Well, Carlisle, I'm not really sure. Once moment Bella and I were talking," she looked up to Jasper then Edward. With the collect 'ohs' going around the room, there wasn't any questions about what was talked about. "and the next, I don't know, it's like my imagination just took over." she shook her head from the memory. "Like I was having an out of body experience, but everything was so fuzzy, I don't know what to make of it." Alice looked to me. "I just know I heard Bella's voice."

"I was talking to you when all of this happened. I thought you were still with me listening." I explained.

"Not like that" she said softly. "It wasn't related to anything we were talking about." She looked back at Carlisle. "The only thing I can really pick out is Bella telling someone what seemed like 'don't hurt me', but why would I think that?"

Carlisle look towards me, then to Edward, causing me to look at him to. He was staring intently at Alice. It was creepy. I reached up with my hand to slightly squeeze his arm. He turned to look at me slowly, then back at Carlisle when he started talking. "I'm not sure Alice." He sat down on the couch beside her. "We haven't really talked since that night." Alice started playing with her fingers, she didn't like to think about it. Much less talk about it.

What she can remember anyway.

"Has anything happened that's out of the ordinary? Dizziness, shortness of breath, anything?"

"I don't think so." she shook her head. "Not that I've noticed or anything." She looked at Jasper, then back at Carlisle. "Are you thinking what happened just now is a side effect from the vampire bite?" she lowed her voice when she said vampire.

I do have to say that she was much more accepting of vampires than I was, when we were told, and she doesn't even remember that part of the night, and I did and I still have trouble believing it.

"It's a possibility, I guess." Carlisle said to her. "You clearly didn't change into a vampire, but that doesn't mean that something else didn't happen."

Alice bit her lip. "Are you going to want to study me now?" She looked at Jasper, she had tears in her eyes.

Carlisle laughed softly. "Why would you think that?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders, looking down at her feet.

"No studying, but I will make some phone calls, see what I can find out."

She nodded her head. She took a quick look at Jasper, then whipped at her eyes.

_Oh, Alice. I knew that look. She thought because something strange was going on with her that Jasper wouldn't want her anymore. That silly girl._

I nudged Jasper in the side, the same time that Edward cleared his throat trying to get his attention. When he turned to look at us, we both motioned to Alice. I turned to look at Edward once Jasper figured out what he needed to do, sitting down beside her, taking her in his arms kissing her forehead.

"What? How?" I started once Esme moved from beside us to go to Carlisle, even though I couldn't even figure out the question I was trying to whisper to him.

"That Alice wanted to know if Jasper would still accept her? Wasn't hard to figure out." He muttered, looking at the couple. "Besides, no matter how weird Alice get, I'm sure that Jasper will already know someone weirder."

"Yeah, besides, he does have you as a brother." I laughed. Edward sharply turned his head to look at me. "I was meaning it as a joke, gosh!" I said, after several silent moments from him.

"Um, yeah" He faked smiled at me, then he turned to resume his intent staring at Alice and Jasper.

_What was his obsession? Seriously?_

"Okay, how about you guys take Alice and Bella outside to get some fresh air. That might help Alice and clear her head a little." I only then noticed that Emmett and Rosalie was already making their way out the door.

"That might be good." Alice smile from the couch as Jasper stood up.

"Can you walk?" He asked her. She nodded her head at him. He helped her up from her spot.

Edward placed a warm hand on my back, steering me towards my coat by the door. "If I were him, I would have totally used that moment to carry her."

"I'm sure, I just don't know if it would be for her sake or to cop a feel."

He put his hand over his heart, mockingly. "Bella, I can't believe you think of me that way." He smiled. "I carried you last night, you didn't seem to complain."

_That because I have the inability to do so with anything Edward!_

He helped me on with my coat, and waited until Jasper helped Alice with hers before he opened the door for us.

"Um, Edward." Carlisle call out to him. "I'm going to need to talk with you."

_About what now?_

"But..." He looked at me, then back to his mom and dad.

"Edward, let her go, don't suffocate her too much she does need to breathe. Besides Rose, Emmett, and Jasper will be with her. Don't fret." Esme said to him. I don't think I actually know of a time that Edward doesn't 'fret'.

"But," Edward looked at me again. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Edward really didn't want me out of his sight. And I'm guessing that whole situation with Alice didn't help much either.

"It won't take to long." Carlisle reassured him.

"Okay." He nodded. Then turned to me. "Stay with them." He pointed to Jasper and Alice. "Don't let them out of you sight." He turned to Jasper. "That goes for you to. I'll be right out." that last part went to me. I could tell by the look he gave me that told me not to do anything reckless.

Good luck with that. I'm Bella Swan, I'm clumsy. Everything I _do_ is reckless.

* * *

I didn't like being outside. It was cold. I don't like cold. It was the whole reason for moving to warmer climates. And I had to keep watching my feet as I walked in the snow, because after the first couple of steps I made a nose dive into it that really didn't help the whole cold part. And I couldn't go back in, I'm pretty sure that whatever Carlisle was saying to Edward was private. Meaning that non family members couldn't hear.

_If you must know, Carlisle, I would love to be in the family. _Then I had a better thought.

A one night stand.

With Edward...not Carlisle. Just to make my self clear!

It was probably the thinking of having a one night stand with Edward that had caused my current predicament. But hell, if I'm being truthful, any type of thinking about Edward would have done the same.

I was lost. And did I mention that I didn't like being outside?

"_Isabella"_

I stopped walking, standing in almost knee high snow. I took a look around at my surrounds.

_Tree, tree, tree, snow, oh look, another tree_.

Not only were all the surrounding the same, but I was also starting to hear things. It's just my over active paranoid imagination. I blame it on the snow, which was now seeping through my shoes. I didn't bring boots because I didn't plan on doing any hiking in short distances in the snow. I tried to think warm thoughts as I looked for Alice and Jasper through the trees, or figure out where I am, and turn back.

_Texas, Edward, white hot chocolate, Edward...shirtless? _

Well, I still don't know where I am, or really how to turn back, because it seems as though I had been traveling in circles. Why does this always happen to me?

All I knew was that I wasn't with the happy couples anymore. So much for keeping an eye on them.

Granted, I could still hear Rosalie's giggles through the trees. And Jasper calling out to Alice that he was going to catch her, while she was laughing with him. On a normal day I would have loved to be a spectator and know that my best friend was happy and in love, specially with the day she's been having, even if I did feel a little envious about it.

"_Bella_"

There it was again. My name being whispered in the wind. I turned around in circles, looking for something that shouldn't be there. But all I saw was the same. still

A snow blanket covered forest floor.

Trees that were giving off odd shadows from the setting sun.

But nothing that should be saying my name.

Then I heard something that made my blood run colder than it already was, and a lump to raise up my throat.

A thump sounded from behind me, muted by the snow.

I didn't turn around at first. I was to busy praying that it was an animal. But as I peaked through my cracked eyelids, I saw rainbows being reflected off the trees in front of me.

_What the?_

I took a sharp intake of breath once I realized what was behind me, and my heart skipped a beat...maybe even two.

A menacing chuckle sounded. I whirled around.

There was a man standing there, if man is what you want to call him, wearing nothing but a pair of blue jeans and biker boots, his blond hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. The sun had peaked through the trees causing rainbow sparkles to shine where ever it hit his body.

The first thing I noticed, other than him being shirtless in the _snow_, was that his eyes were red. Which made me think of what Carlisle said about the different types of blood drinkers.

Or at least I probably would think about that if my mind wouldn't keep going back to _wow! They really do sparkle! ._

"Ah, Isabella." The vampire said, giving me a slow smile, showing his teeth. "You've come home."

I swallowed thickly, was this the reckless Edward was talking about. I took a shaky breath as I said the words that I didn't think I'd ever use.

"Please, don't hurt me."

* * *

Read and review. Any type will do. Helpful hint, ideas on how to make it better, or straight out critical bashing, I accept all.

~Sky


	8. Chapter 8

AN~ I want to thank brittany86, kool kat132, sujari6, and clary shadows for the reviews, as well as those who added the story under faves or alerts. You guys rock!

This chapter is shorter than all the rest, but the next chapter is longer. I decided to split the two in half, and I should be posting the other pretty soon.

or would you guys rather have Edwards version of what happened? let me know

Disclaimer~ I don't own Twilight. I just like to torture Bella in Edwards presence.

* * *

Chapter 8

_Bella_

"What do you want?" I tried to keep my bottom lip from trembling, but I just couldn't keep from it. I knew it was best not to show any emotion, to show I wasn't afraid.

But lets face it. I was scared shit-less!

He cocked an eyebrow. For some reason it shocked me that he could do such a thing. Not sure why, he's technically human, right? Or was?

"You don't know?" Surprise colored his voice.

I couldn't help it, and I was pretty sure that I was going to regret it. But really, it's just a knee jerk reaction for me.

And I hate stupid answers like that.

Plus being scared makes me do stupid things.

"Oh, of course I do." I said sarcastically "I mean, it's all the time I have conversations with vampires. So they've told me _all_ about the reason so many are following me now!"

Something dark flashed in his eyes, then he sneered at me. "They didn't tell me you were a feisty little thing."

_Why does everyone think I'm feisty?_

"Who are they?" Vampires? People? A subliminal rock record?

"They are them." He told me seriously.

_Wow! Really...who would have thought?_

"Them who?" This was getting a little ridiculous.

"Them you know."

_Do what? _

"No, I don't think I do."

"They know you."

_Pretty sure they did._

"Is this normal vampire speech? Do all vampires talk as idiotically cryptic as you do. Or are you just special?" Seriously? What was up with that? I feel as though my IQ dropped a few points in the last few minutes.

He smiled that evil smile of his, showing white dangerous teeth. "I'm going to have so much fun with you."

This was the part I just stop caring. I rolled my eyes and shrugged my shoulders. "So why not just kill me and get it over with?"

Besides, it isn't nice to play with your food.

"Who said anything about killing?" He paused, casting me another smile. This one was way beyond sinister. "You'll still be alive once I get my kicks in. Don't worry. It won't hurt." he paused to let _that_ soak in. "After a while anyway."

_He's all about the dramatic pausing isn't he?_

He turned to the side and started walking, making a sort of semi circle around me, his eyes following every line of my body. I shivered.

"They only said I had to bring you back alive. They didn't say in what condition." He took a step closer to me. Taking a deep breath before he smile again. "And I always did hate girls that talk back."

_Great!_

You know that feeling, like you're floating underwater? And the water is pressing against your eardrums, muffling all the sounds around you?

Well, that's how I was feeling right now. It was bad enough that I pretty much brought this on myself. But now I lose my sense of hearing, too? What gives?

As the vampire stood there looking at me, with his shit-eating grin, like he was over excited to he here or something.

I felt panic slowly set in, but other than that, I didn't _feel_ anything.

Not the cold air against my skin.

Not the dampness in my socks that I knew was there, from me standing in the melting snow.

Not even really fear, as I stood there in his gaze.

_Great...I even lost that too._

And I think that's the part that my semi still working brain worried about the most.

_Even though I'm not sure if it was towards the part where my senses stopped working, or the fact that I'm way more sarcastic towards myself than normal._

It was if my body shut down as a defense mechanism to ward me from the pain I was sure I was soon going to feel.

The reflected rainbows moved when his body did, causing some to reflect in my eyes, momentarily blinking me of the only sense I _did_ have. Though, I wasn't sure how much longer that was going to last, because small black dots kept clouding my vision from my lack of oxygen.

Everything was in slow motion as I watched the blond hair vampire make his way toward me.

I wasn't sure, since I couldn't hear or really see, if he was purposely slow or if my brain had slowed everything down for me to watch.

Though as I waited for him to get closer to me, for him to do whatever he had in mind, I wouldn't put it past him to do it in slow motion just to either piss me off or scare me even more.

He was mainly succeeding in pissing me off.

I saw him move his arm, and before I could even ready myself for what he was doing, there wasn't enough time. Because one second he was slowly making his way to me and the next he back handed me over my chest.

The breath I had been holding in was let out with a "whoosh" as I flew backwards into a tree. With a painful thud my head slammed into the thick bark, then I slid down the trunk.

It was getting harder to breath. Pain radiated from my chest and back, making it almost impossible.

Something wet and thick slide down the back of my neck. I prayed it was sweat, but from the stinging from the back of my head, I knew it wasn't.

In my fuzzy vision, I saw him take a deep breath, his chest expanding with the intake.

"Ah, my favorite smell in the whole world!" H clapped his hands excitedly, bouncing. The action made me think of Alice. I had see her do that trick more time than I can imagine. Which hers mainly revolved around shopping.

In a flash he was in front of me. Knees in the snow, hands on either side of my head. I didn't even have time to blink, the action was so fast.

I flinched back, knocking wood farther into my head wound. I muffled a cry.

"You don't mind if I have a taste?" he questioned, then chuckled as he jumped back from me. Palming his forehead in a 'duh' motion, he looked at me. "_Of course _you don't!"

H walked slowly towards me. Drawing out his plans. _Why couldn't he just get it over with?_ My vision was fading to black around the edges.

For the first time, in I don't know how long, I felt the cold air rush over me. Something white flew into my vision, momentarily blocking the vampire.

_Snow? _That's what I thought at first. But no. It was feathers from my down jacket, flying through the air. The blackness grew even more, as thoughts ran through my head. _I really liked that jacket, too. _

Something caught my eye. Past the white feathers flying. Over the shoulder, past the creeping vampire.

I saw a figure in the shadows. I couldn't make myself focus enough in time to really see what it was. Because just before the figure stepped in to the light of the forest, where we are at, the darkness came, and I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

The smell is what I caught first, the ammonia made my nose burn. It reminded me of chemistry, and I hate chemistry.

Too much math for my liking.

The next, was muffled sounds, sounding like someone was trying to whisper this really awesome secret, and your just dying to know what it is.

Yeah, I hate that almost as much as math.

Almost!

Somewhere inside my head, I knew that I wasn't fully conscience. Maybe because there wasn't enough hate running through my body towards those whispering friends. As I concentrated on the mumbles, I realized that they weren't whispers at all, because the mumbles got louder and louder.

"-why not? I only asked for _one_ small thing. Watch Bella. But no! You can't even do that!"

"Edward, could you please-" I heard Carlisle, to my right say in a soft voice before he was interrupted.

"How many times do we have to say we're sorry?" I was shocked a little as I came closer to the surface. I've never heard Jasper sound so mad. I didn't even know he could _get_ mad. He was always so easy going. "Like I said, one moment she was there, the next she wasn't. We looked for her, but by the time we found her, you were already with her!"

I tried to remember what was happening. What were they fighting about this time?

Then I remembered. Being lost in the woods, alone. Shadows, and rainbows, and...and...a vampire.

I could hear sniffles to my left side. Someone was crying, and my heart broke when I realized who it was.

Alice.

"Guys-" Carlisle tried again, as I felt pressure on my wrist from his hand. But his bickering sons just wouldn't listen.

To my left, I felt Alice move to stand up. Like me, there was only so much she could take.

"Will you two just stop!" she screamed at the two. Silence went through the room. "Jasper, stop apologizing to your brother. It hasn't gotten you anywhere yet. So it probably won't later. And you, _Edward" _she said disdainfully, like his name tasted bad in her mouth. "can't you just be happy she's alive? Everything has already past, we can't go back and fix those mistakes. So stop living in the past!" there was still silence until Alice spoke again. "I may be short, Edward Cullen, but that won't stop me from kicking your ass!"

At the moment I don't think I've ever been so proud of Alice. I could just picture her there, standing in front of two guys that where well over ten inches her height.

Of course she was wearing five inch boots, so that did give her _some_ leverage.

"-lice" I croaked groggily laughing. Though, I soon regret it. It felt like I had swallowed a porcupine. And that feeling was _never_ pleasant.

My eyes opened when I felt Alice crash into my side. It wasn't because I wanted to open my eyes, but the action caused my eyes to pop open form the pain. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

Alice let go of me, to look at me sheepishly. "Sorry"

I smile through the tears that were clouding my vision. '_I know' _I mouth to her, because the pain in my throat was not something I wanted to add to the others.

Alice whipped at the tears that slipped down my cheek. "You're okay, Bella. It's all going to be okay." I wasn't sure if she was trying to assure me or herself on that. As she was whipping my cheeks, I looked around the room. We were back in the sun-room. I was lying on the same couch Alice was earlier.

It seemed to me that this thing was getting _way_ too much attention.

Everyone was here. Carlisle and Alice were at my side. Esme and Rosalie at on the love seat, while Emmett stood behind them. Jasper had moved to stand beside Alice.

And there in the middle of the room, looking like the angry, sulky person he was, stood Edward.

"Okay Bella, now that your awake, can you tell me what hurts?" Carlisle asked beside me. Without taking my eyes off Edward, I nodded, then winced from the pain from the back of my head. "Yeah, lets not move your head too much." Carlisle said softly. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"My head" I said, softly, not wanting to use the voice I normally would. I continued to list my chest, back and legs. While I slowly listed, Edwards face grew angrier and angrier, until finally he left the room.

I gave Carlisle first, then Alice a questioning look. Carlisle just shook his head. I sure because he's used to his oldest sons behavior. Alice looked back at me from looking at the door he just exited before answering. "Don't mind him, he's just moody."

Well that was the understatement of the decade!

As if to prove Alice's point, glass shattered from the hall.

"Excuse me." Esme stood up, tight lipped, as she made her way out into the hall. Emmett followed her out, looking way too happy. I'm assuming to be her backup in case of a fight. Rosalie sighed from her sitting place, then followed them out.

It was several moments later, after Alice sighed taking Jaspers hand, and Carlisle checked my vitals when the screaming started.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" Esme sounded pissed. It also made me wonder if he was going to bend him over her knee this time. "I taught you better than throwing things around and breaking stuff."

Carlisle sighed loudly, shacking his head. He had an amused expression on his face. I guess Emmett wasn't the only one that was happy that Edward was getting in trouble.

"What do you expect me to do, Mother?" Edward asked her harshly. "I told dad that I needed to be outside. But both of you wanted to talk about what happened. If it wasn't for you two, we would never be in this mess!"

"Hey!" Emmett's voice boomed. There were other sounds too, sounding like something was being pushed into the wall. Edward, maybe? "You may have a problem. But that is no reason to disrespect your parents. I'm not like your brother. I have no qualms about kicking your ass!"

"Okay then" Carlisle said with Emmett's last word as Alice whispered cheerfully "Go Emmett."

Carlisle smiled at her, then turned to me. "Are you okay to sit up?"

"I think so." He and Alice both put an arm around my back, gently, to help me in a sitting position. I moaned when my head started spinning. When my head did stop spinning, I looked out the window and my head started spinning for a different reason. "It's dark outside? How long was I out?"

"A few hours." Carlisle said, checking the back of my head. "But I did give you something to help ease the pain."

"What was it?"

"Bella, you were having a panic attack. When Edward brought you in, you were crying, and saying things. He gave you something to calm you down." Alice explained. She knew that I really didn't want to know what actual stuff he gave be, but for what reason.

"It also allowed me to attend to your wounds."

"How bad is it doc?"

"Not too bad." he said. "Your ribs are a little bruised, as is your back. Which is causing your legs to hurt. You also have a cut in the back of your head. It's not a deep cut, but it's going to be a little sore for a while."

"As long as it's not too bad." I joked, looking at Alice. I didn't have any broken bones, or stitches. So this was me getting out pretty easily.

"Bella!" She rolled her eyes. She always said I tried to hide my actual pain from everyone, and she hated when I joked about it like it was nothing.

"So have you talked to Charlie?" This was my way of changing the topic away from me. Plus, Charlie should have called by now, we've been gone for a long time. I was trying to figure out how I was going to explain what happened to Charlie. Though I was sure I could come up with _something_ that he'd believe.

"I haven't, but Edward did." she made a face at his name. "He told Charlie that you and I were helping Esme cook dinner for some of the workers that were still here." I must have had a questioning look because she said "It wasn't a _complete_ lie. We did make sandwiches for them. _You_ just weren't there."

"We couldn't have them start asking questions on why we were bringing an unconscious girl into the house." Jasper said.

"So you gave them food?"

"Food has always been a great distraction for guys." then she turned thoughtful. "Well, it probably comes in second." She smiled up at Jasper.

Carlisle shook his head standing up suddenly. "Too much" he mumbled.

Alice grinned evilly as Jasper's face turned the color of tomatoes. "Anyway" she continued. "Charlie said he was working the graveyard shift. Something about having to take an extra day off to come get you. But he wants to see you before he goes to work."

"What time is that?"

"He goes in at nine." Jasper said, recovered from his embarrassment.

"What time is it?"

Carlisle looked at his watch. "7:42"

"Okay." I thought. "So, I need to leave here at around 8:30. It takes about twenty minutes to get there." I turned to look at Alice. "I don't need to spend too much time in Charlie's presence in this condition. He'll know something wrong with me. More than what I'm actually telling him."

"So, what are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know. That I tripped over air or something." It wouldn't take much, gravity had always been out to get me.

Jasper laughed. "Bella, you can't trip over air. It's physically impossible."

"Jasper" Alice spoke, then shook her head at him. She knew better. Then she turned to look at me. "We may need to wash out you hair before you try to see Charlie."

"Okay, let's go." I told her.

She and Jasper helped me up and down the hall, where we passed Edward, still sulking in the hall surrounded by Esme, Rosalie and Emmett.

Carlisle, who was walking behind us told him "You guys nee to be ready to go to Bella's at 8:30." Edward nodded his head, never breaking eye contact until I was out of sight.

Alice washed out the blood, tree sap and bark out of my hair, and my mind wondered. There was only one question I had that was never mentioned or answered voluntarily.

What happened to the blond vampire?

* * *

you want Bella next chapter? or Edwards story? your choice.

Read and review. Tell me ways I can make to make the story better, or just general ideas. All will be appreciated. Love ya!

~Sky


	9. AN

AN~ Hey guys…update from the desk of Destiny Skylar. So…how goes it? Due to moving, and starting a new job, and being without internet often (since I was using wifi, and it just stopped working the other day, due to storms), I'm not sure how long it will take me to update now. But I'll try to make it as soon as I possibly can. So just keep checking back. Anyway, I know you guys don't care to read this part so drop down.

~ Chapter 9 of Bella's story is next. Have fun reading.

~Edward's story is being posted as we speak, but you have to go to my page to access it. I decided to give him his own story for the time being. He had too much to say. It's two chapters so far, but I don't know yet if anything else is going to be added to it, but I'll keep you updated.


	10. Chapter 9

AN~ thanks to everyone who reviewed my story…due to recent technology problems, I can't really tell you who those people are. That also goes to whoever added the story as a fave or alerted it. Regardless you people rock! Keep them coming!

Clary Shadows~you gave me the idea for the 'Sam and Dean' part.

Declaimer: I don't own Twilight...regardless if I pretend I do in my dreamland.

* * *

Chapter 9

_Bella_

Edward was ready to go by 8:25.

He said that we would probably need those extra five minutes just to get me in the truck.

He wasn't kiddin'.

My body ached so bad that it took everything in me not to cry out loud while I was trying to get into the passenger side. _I really wanted to slip into a hot bath, but couldn't for the life of me think how I was going to be able to do. Thank God Alice said she would come by later and help._ I think Edward realize what I was doing, by keeping my emotion in, because he stated cussing more. That and at times he had to turn around away from me and take deep breaths.

I was mainly wondering when he was going to start screaming at me, like I found out he had done to the rest of the family...including Alice.

I also heard that she kicked him in, what she referred to as 'the baby maker'. So I doubt he will be doing anything that makes her angry anytime soon.

Also in that same breath Alice said about 'the baby maker', she also told me not to worry, that our future kids would be okay...as long as we were willing to wait a few years to have them.

I just looked at her wide eyed, thankful that Jasper left the bathroom, since I took my shirt off, thankful it was a button up, and Rosalie hadn't made it back with the towel yet.

Edward didn't talk to me on the way to Charlie's house, other than to ask me 'was I comfortable' and 'was I warm enough'.

Although, I don't think he really listened to any of my answers.

Edward was in his own little world of angry town. A place he never leaves.

He pulled up outside Charlie's house at 8:45. He pushed my truck a little harder than I ever did. I don't think he likes to be in close quarters with me. I don't blame him. Sometimes I don't like to be in close quarters with him either. But that's mainly because I can't do what I would like to do to him. And since we're in the truck it's somewhere between pushing him out the door then high tailing' it out of here, or straddle his lap and take his luscious lips between mine until neither one of us can breathe.

_Calm down Bella._

I turned to look at him, his hand s gripping the steering wheel tightly, making his knuckles turn white. I wouldn't be surprised if my steering wheel didn't have his hand prints embedded into it with the way he was gripping it. Past his sulking figure, I saw the curtains on the door move.

Charlie was watching us.

"Um...Charlie's waiting for us to go in."

"Yeah, I saw him."

"So what are we waiting for?"

"I have to calm down before I go into your house. I don't need to snap at your dad and cause him to shoot me right now."

"Yeah, I don't think that would be so good. Besides I can't help him bury the body, and blood is a _bitch_ to get out of carpets."

He slightly smiled then said "okay." He opened his door, causing the arctic air to rush in, causing me to gasp. Which I soon regretted. The pain in my chest reminded me why I shouldn't do that.

I tried to get my hands working so I could open my door by the time he came around, but it caused my back to ache. Once he came around and opened my door, he started trying to help me out gently.

"How about we do this fast? Like ripping off a band-aid?" I suggested.

He shook his head. "I can't do that Bella."

"Why not?" It seemed like a good idea to me. It's gonna hurt regardless.

"I can't _see_ you in pain, much less cause you pain."

I took a sharp breath as I moved both of my legs around in one motion. "It's...not so bad."

Edward closed his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Come on, Bella."

I got that it was a double meaning. He wanted me to come on, but he also wanted me to get real.

Once we made it out of the truck, down the drive way, and Edward carrying me up the stairs, by putting his arm around my waist and lifting, we were on the porch, opening up the front door and waling in.

I just hope Edward didn't hear that noise I made signally I was in pain. Regardless of that, it was nice being in his arms.

I knew that Charlie had been watching form one of the windows because I heard his hurried footsteps going away as we had approached the door. I just hope Charlie didn't notice that the help Edward gave me with walking. I would like to keep it from his as long as possible. I still haven't come up with an excuse yet.

"Bella?" Charlie question. "Is that you?" He sounded like he was in the kitchen.

"Yeah." I called back. "Not like you didn't know." I mumbled. Edward chuckled, helping me out of the coat Rosalie let me barrow, considering mine is nothing by rags and feathers now.

Charlie walked to where we were coffee thermos in hand. He says he doesn't like the coffee at the station, but I know he still drinks it every chance he gets, because I know it's the same brand he buys for the house. "Hell Edward." Charlie said, uninterested.

"Hey Chief." Edward spoke as he took his own coat off, placing it on the coat rack with mine.

"So you're going to work dad?" I was trying to use a tactic to get him to leave faster.

No such luck.

He proceeded to tell me what Alice told me earlier. He was working the night shift. I was hoping the conversation would soon end. I didn't want to stand there in the door all night, but I also couldn't move because if I did, I may just start randomly crying.

And that wouldn't be good for Charlie or Edward.

"Well, I'm off to work."

_Thank God!_

"I'll let you guys get ready for bed. But Edward," Charlie turned to him. "I'll be checking up on you two. Randomly." then he smile like he gave Edward a big hint. "Just though I'd let you know.

Charlie turned and opened the door after he put on his Forks police coat on over his uniform. I let out a heavy sigh, taking a step away since his back was to me, and then had to bite my lip so I wouldn't cry out. I tensed.

Woo, safe. Thank God Charlie never saw-

"Bella?"

I turned my head to see Charlie looking at me in question. "Yeah dad?" I asked, trying to sound cheerful/ It came out a little high pitched.

Charlie closed the door. "What happened?"

"Um...I fell?"

"How did you fall?"

_Why can't he just stop after the first question_?

"I was walking."

He raised an eyebrow, waiting for more.

I started to panic. "I was walking. I ...tripped into a tree." His hands went onto his hips "I got turned around in the woods and-"

"You should never be out in the woods. It's not safe!"

That stopped me. Since when was the woods not safe?

Besides today?

"What do you mean, not safe?"

He didn't answer; he just turned to Edward, who was looking at Charlie like he was a rubrics cube of how I would be looking at an algebra equation.

"Where were you at during this time? You weren't there when she got hurt?"

"No sir, but I didn't have a choice."

I could tell Edward was getting angry. But the boy is always angry so that's nothing new. But I knew Charlie was going to say something that would probably piss Edward off more.

"Dad" I interrupted his next remark to Edward. "You know I fall a lot. Gravity _is_ my arch nemesis after all. Even if Edward was there, I probably would have _still_ tripped."

Edward was shaking his head. I know he thought it would have all ended differently if he had been there, but I know it would still be pretty close.

"It would have still happened." I tried to reassure him. It didn't seem to be working.

"No" His voice was full of emotion. "If I had been there I could have stopped-"

"Edward! Stop blaming yourself." Then I said for Charlie's sake, so he wouldn't think we were talking about something else. "Besides, it was bound to happen. I can only go so long without hurting myself."

Charlie looked at me, a concerned look. "Do you need to go to the ER?"

"No" Thank God. "Dr. Cullen checked me out. He said I was fine. That I just need to try to take it easy."

"Okay." Charlie nodded, in thinking mode. "Do you need me to do anything?"

"No, Alice is coming over to help me with the bath, and Edward will be here to wait on me hand and foot." I looked over at Edward. "Won't you babe?"

Edward looked at me from Charlie. "Yep."

Charlie looked in between me and Edward; mainly I think it was that his eye brows went way up to his hair line when I said Alice was going to help me with a bath. Maybe he thinks Edward would be the one to do that. But my policy is no guy gets to see my body until I approve of him. And even though I approve of Edward, I was in way to much pain to act out on my policy.

"Well, okay, you two." Charlie gave us one last look before settling on me. "I'm going to work, call me if you need _anything_. And Edward." Charlie turned his way "Take care of my baby."

Edward and I watched Charlie leave the house and hurry to his cruiser. When he pulled out of the driveway, Edward turned to me with a crooked grin. "By the way...never take up acting. It's not your thing."

I wanted to hit him, but I knew I couldn't.

"Shut up!"

He laughed.

It was a little while later, after Edward finally got me up the stairs without too much crying on my part, that Alice came in with Jasper.

While Alice set me up a bubble bath, with vanilla scented candles (the good kind) Edward helped me take my shoes and socks off.

And let me tell you one thing, there's something extremely sexy about a guy who is willing take off your shoes and socks...without being asked. He even started rubbing my feet. I had to stop myself from moaning with pleasure as he worked. I was pretty sure that Edward had magical fingers, and I hoped that he would keep up with this all night long.

Of course it didn't last long, because Alice flittered through the room finding me something to wear that wouldn't be too hard to put on or take off.

Finally Edward helped me to the bathroom where Alice took over. I guess it should feel weird, when Alice helped me take off y clothes, but it really didn't. I guess in some ways I was used to it. Mainly because in high school I fell down a flight of stairs and broke my leg, causing me to stay in a cast for two months. Alice had to help me then.

But there were still times I felt a little award, like when she had to take my bra off, which I would have rather just cut off. But it wasn't really from her taking it off me. It had more to do with all the bruises I had covering me.

"Oh my God, Bella!" Alice sobbed as I eased into the bathtub. "If anything had happened to you, I don't know what I would have done. You can't leave me." she said seriously, and then she laughed. "Even if the guy you do like is a grade A jerk."

I chuckled, thanking the hot water for helping to smooth out the kinks in my body. "I don't know what it is Alice, there's just something about him."

"Yeah, there's something alright." She mumbled, and then smiled. "Rosalie and Jasper both said that he acts differently with you. So maybe he's not really an asshole all the time. Rosalie did say that that personality was somewhat new. It seems to me that he uses it to cover up something else."

"Maybe." I didn't want to look too much into it if we were wrong.

Alice keeps going back and forth from me in the bathroom, to the living room where Edward and Jasper sat.

Not talking to each other, not even looking at each other, Alice said.

The first time she told me it was too quiet, and that she wanted to make sure they were both still alive.

"I'm pretty sure we would have heard them kill each other." I told her.

She agreed with a laugh, but just wanted to double check.

Once the water ran cold, and all my fingers and toes were wrinkled beyond recognition, Alice helped me out of the tub. After she helped me dress in the loosest fitting stuff she could find, she slipped a shirt over my head that I've never seen before.

"It's Edwards." She said when I held the shirt out in front to me, looking at the graphic. ""He said that it would probably be more comfortable than anything else I could find you."

Well, he was right. The soft cotton t-shirt was way too big and too long (giving me reason to forego the shorts). But it smelled just like hem, all woodsy and fresh.

I pulled the front out again, smiling down at the Northwestern University logo on the front.

"Oh no!" Alice joked. "She's go that love sick grin on her face because of a shirt! There's no hope for her, she's a goner!"

Once we were done in the bathroom, she told me she was going down stairs to get Edward to help me because she and Jasper had to leave to head back to her parents before it got any later.

Something about making her parents think she grew up a little while she's been in college.

She's suck a kidder!

"Call me if you need _anything_." I nodded, she continued. "I'll be here faster than you can say 'oh no, maybe I shouldn't have called Alice!'" I smiled. I don't _think_ I would do that. "Now remember what the doc said, take two pain meds before bed, and anymore when needed."

I rolled my eyes. When have I _not_ heard that from a doctor? "Yes Dr. Alice."

"Ooh, Dr. Alice. I like that!" She said in thought. "Know what, I'll go ahead and show Edward where the bottle is and he can bring it to you."

"Okay." Wasn't like I was going to argue with her on that.

Or had the choice.

"Bye hun, I'll come see you tomorrow."

"Bye Alice." I made my way into my room. I worked on trying to get into bed in a comfortable position when I heard the front door open and close.

I was still trying to find that position when someone cleared their throat in my doorway.

I looked up to see Edward there, holding a glass of water in one hand, the other holding a pill bottle.

"So...the shirt. It's okay?" He said after a while. His eyes trailed from my bare legs to mine. I blush realizing that he could probably see my underwear. My blue lace boy shorts that Alice insisted I wear after getting a funny look on her face once I told her I wouldn't wear the shorts she brought me to put on under the shirt. Maybe she had the right idea.

"Ye-yeah, thanks" I stuttered. I tried to play it off by looking down at the shirt "Did you go to Northwestern?"

"Yeah." He walked closer to me, holding out the pills to me. I didn't take them.

"What did you major in?"

He smiled slightly. "Music education."

"Really?" I don't know what I was more shocked about. Edward going to college or him going for music. The part that I knew most about Edward didn't have the patience to be a teacher. "Do you play an instrument? Why did you choose it?"

"Bella" He chuckled. "You should get some sleep."

"Oh, yeah, I guess." I mumbled.

"We'll talk later." He promised as he held out two pills he shook out of the bottle, since I didn't take the bottle from him, then the glass of water.

"Thanks." I said after taking them, and handing back the glass of water.

He put the bottle and the rest of the water on the night stand. "In case you need it later."

"Thanks" I said again. Because I didn't have anything better to say.

He nodded his head, looking at me once more; a long steady gaze. "Goodnight." He finally said then hesitated. It could have been because I was still sitting up in bed. But then he turned toward the door, stopping to turn the light off as he started to leave the room.

With the room in darkness, my mind started playing tricks on me with the shadows. It mainly had to do with something I hadn't told anyone today.

That every time I close my eyes, even for a second, I see that blond vampire stalking closer and closer to me.

The darkness wasn't helping my fear. Which was crazy, because Edward was still technically in the room with me. And I knew that he wouldn't let anything get to me, not if he could help it.

The door started closing; Edward was actually leaving, and panic was evading my body.

"Edward...wait." I called out in a small voice, before the door shut all the way.

At first he just widened the crack in the door; I guess then maybe he thought better of it from the sound of my voice because he came into the room, knelling down beside the bed next to me.

"What is it?" He asked softly. It was the gentlest I've ever heard his voice being.

"I don't think..." I took a shaky breath, and then said something I never thought I'd have the nerve to say to Edward. "I'm scared."

He reached up and touched my cheek briefly. "There's no reason for you to be scared."

"But...He-"

"He can't hurt you anymore."

"You can't be sure of that."

"Yes I can."

"How?"

"Because I killed him."

"Edward, he was technically already dead."

"Yes, but I made sure he's never coming back."

"How?" I wanted to know _how _he did it, because I don't think I can relax until I do.

"You don't need to worry about the how. All you need to know is he's one and he's never coming back to hurt you." His voice lowered "Nothing will ever hurt you again as long as I have anything to do with it." There was so much emotion in his voice, that I couldn't tell if he was pissed or on the verge of crying. He cleared his throat. "Unless you hurt yourself, then you're on your own." He finished trying to lighten the mood.

In the moon light I could see him change his stony face into smile. He was hiding something, and he didn't want me to figure it out.

I laughed slightly at his joke, though all I really wanted to do was cry. "Yeah." I looked down at the bedspread. He had placed his hand close to mine, as if he wanted to hold mine, but couldn't bring himself to do so. "Edward" I asked several moments later "do you think you might can stay in here? Just until I fall asleep?"

"Sure." He stood up and made his way to the rocking chair in the corner of my room that had been in there forever. I was finally able to lie down without hurting too much. From the angle I laid, I could Edward sitting in the chair, which helped calm my frantic nerves (some, but not much), and the clock. For the longest time, my gaze went from Edward sitting in the chair, to the green numbers illuminating the room, as I watched the time pass.

Slowly.

Ten minutes. Twenty minutes. Thirty minutes. Forty five. Finally I gave up.

"Edward?" I called softly, just in case he was asleep. Even though if he was asleep, I was pretty sure he was doing it with his eyes open. But Edward seems like the type of person that could sleep with their eyes open.

"Hmm?"

"Are you awake?"

I heard him laugh quietly. "Yes." He laughed again "Besides I don't think anyone could sleep through all that sighing you been doing."

He's right, I was. Every time the clock changed a minute. "I'm sorry" sighing again, not being able to catch it in time. "Sorry." I said again. "Could you...I don't know, maybe, talk to me?"

He leaned forward in the chair. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well...you did tell me you were going to tell me why you treat Jasper the way you do."

It was Edward's turn to sigh.

I started trying to back track when he didn't say anything. "I'm sorry...you don't really have to. I was just curious."

"No." He got up from the chair, coming to knell by my side again. "I told you I was going to tell you so I will." He stayed there, knelling beside the bed, I guess trying to get his bearings straight.

To me it just looked uncomfortable.

"Edward, you can lay down on the bed if you like. It has to be more comfortable than the floor."

He looked at me for several moments with an expression I didn't understand. Finally, he got up, pulling back the blankets, settling in beside me. He was warm, and it helped calm my beating heart...

Until the other part of my brain caught up and squealed like a fan girl because he was lying in bed with me.

Too bad this wasn't a whole other situation, because I could be having so much fun right no. Just look at those lips...oh wait, he's talking!

"When you said I was jealous of Jasper, you weren't too far off. In our family, I'm the one that gets used most in missions. So I've always stayed close to home, except for the time in the marines. Though everyone in our family has done some branch of the military. With me having to do what I do for the family, I don't really have the time to be _normal_. I can't hang out with friends, I can't get an actual job, I can't go to med school," the he mumbled "I can't have a girlfriend." he cleared his throat, talking a little louder. "Not all of those are because of the whole vampire hunter thing. Like I could _have_ friends I guess, but it's not like they could ever know the _real_ me."

"And the girlfriend part? Is that because she'd never know the real you?"

He sighed, taking a minute to answer. "No, it's because I wouldn't want to put her in any danger. Just by being with me could cause her to be in danger." He sighed again.

I wanted to ask if the girlfriend would be in danger because of him, because Rosalie and Jasper seemed to have found someone...but he started talking again.

"I look at Jasper and I see thing I can never have. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for him. And I've told him that, but I can't help but feel a little resentful sometimes. He got to go to college four states away. I couldn't even go to Harvard when I had the option." He paused. "He gets to live out a normal life, with friends and parties on weekends. Basketball games, going to movies. A girlfriend that he loves dearly. Granted, she's not the type I would have chosen, but he seems to like her." He smile thoughtfully at that, then continued. "He gets to have the normal life I'll never be able to have. Even Rosalie and Emmett have a more normal life than me. I don't feel as resentful to Rosalie because she's the only girl, and she _should_ be able to live a more normal life than us, but still. She brought Emmett into the business a few years ago.

"I thought at first he wouldn't stay, even though he claimed to love her, but I was wrong. Hell, even Alice doesn't seem to mind."

"What makes you think that you wouldn't find a girl who'd be okay with your family hunting vampires?" More than anything, Edward seemed lonely.

Because let me tell you...I'm okay with the family business!

"It's not that." He shook his head. "I can't put a girl in that situation. _I'm_ not _normal_."

"Edward, your whole families not normal, but I'm sure that they would want you to find happiness. Anyway, you and Jasper remind me of Sam and Dean." always had a thing for Dean...guess that explains why I have a thing for Edward too.

"Who?"

"Sam and Dean Winchester? Supernatural? No?" He's expression told me he didn't. I huffed. "It's a TV show."

"Bella, I fight the supernatural every day, why would you think I'd watch a show about it."

"Good point." I mumbled. Didn't think of it that way.

"Um...there's something else I want to tell you." He sounded worried.

"What? Is there another reason to be jealous of Jasper?"

He blinked a few times, and then sighed. "Kind of."

"Kind of?" I asked, when he didn't say anything.

"Bella, when I said I'm not normal, I didn't mean my 'family' normal. I meant _I_ wasn't normal."

"Okay?"

He took a deep breath. "There's a reason why my family uses me so much more than everyone else."

He paused for what seemed like an hour. I knew it wasn't, because I was still watching the clock change every minute.

"Yes?"

He shut his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath through his nose. The words all came out in a rush. "Icanreadminds."

"What?" I tried to space the words apart in my mind. "You. Can. Read. Minds." I paused, yep that what the words formed. Then I realized what I just said. "Wait! What?"

_What? Really? _

_Oh God! Really?_

"Suuuurrrrreeee." I drawled out the word. "So I'm thinking of a number between one and one hundred-"

"Bella, I can't read your mind."

_Damn...that's convenient_.

_Or inconvenient...whichever way you look at it._

"So, how do you expect me to believe you?"

"Alice knows." He said simply.

"Why does Alice know?" Better yet...why does she know before me?

"Jasper told her. He told her everything."

"So when did Alice find out?"

"Jasper told her the night she was attacked. She tested it out the next morning."

I remembered that next morning. Alice walking into the kitchen despite objections from Jasper, about her need to stay in bed. She picked up a piece of bacon then proceeded to stare at Edward as she chewed. For the next five minutes, Edward did random things, most were making faces. I thought he was trying to get her to stop starting at him. But then he started making faces at me. That I really didn't understand.

"Is that why you were doing all those weird facial expressions for so long?" I was still having trouble believing him, but maybe I would give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Yeah, Alice said that she believed it right off, because Jasper told her, but she wanted to test it. And then she said it was just too funny to stop once she started."

"Yeah, that sounds like-wait! So you can read Alice's mind?"

Great, so here he's known all along that I want to ravish his body, and he was letting me know with that long speech that he didn't want me as a girlfriend. Which wasn't hard to guess, why would he want me? I'm one.

"I could at first. But now she blocks her thought. And she's very good at it. She uses designers' names, and puts them alphabetically order. So I haven't even tried lately."

"Is it normal for people to block their thoughts?"

"Well" He looked like he was trying to decide how much to tell me. "Emmett hasn't even learned, and I've been around him for two years. So I get kind of grossed out when he and Rose are in the same room for long periods of time. She's my sister; I don't want to know _everything_ about her."

"Gross" I could only imagine what he was going through.

"Mom and dad filter their thoughts, as do Rose and Jasper. As much as they can anyway." He paused. "And um..."

"What is it?"

"Well...it's Charlie."

"What about Charlie?"

"I don't know how to tell you this."

"What?"

"He's hiding something."

"What? What is he hiding?"

"I'm not sure what."

"The thing he said about the woods?" I asked remembering how Edward was looking at Charlie when he said that they weren't safe.

"Yeah, it was weird." He sighed. "In his mind, he wasn't thinking about normal animals that you should be afraid of in the woods, like bears. But it wasn't clear. Also...Jacob hiding something to."

I groaned. I really didn't want to hear anything about him.

"Like with Charlie, I don't know what. His thoughts aren't clear."

"Do you think that they could know about you?"

Edward shook his head. "The only ones, besides you and Alice, are my family. And that's not information that we would just give out freely."

"True." I started biting my lip.

"Hey." He pulled my lip out from in-between my teeth. "Don't worry, I'll find out what it is."

"It's not that, it's..."

"What?" He questioned.

"What's wrong with me?"

"What?"

"You can't read my mind...why is that?"

"Bella, you should be thankful that I can't read your mind."

_Oh I am...trust me!_

"I am...it just doesn't make any sense."

He laughed. "Actually, when I first figured out that I couldn't hear your thoughts, I thought you didn't have any."

"Gee, thanks Edward." I taped him on the arm.

"But I found out quickly that I was wrong."

"Yeah, yeah." I yawned.

"So...you're okay that I can read minds?" He asked, surprise coloring his voice.

"Why wouldn't I be? It's not like you can read mine. I'll admit its a little weird, and don't think I'm not going to test you though."

"That's fine. Test me all you want." I heard amusement in his voice. "Why don't you try to go to sleep now?"

I yawned again. "You're probably right." I snuggled into my pillow. "Good night."

"Good night, Bella."

After several minutes, I snuggled in closer to him, because he makes me feel safe and he smells good. He started lightly humming a tune I didn't know. But whatever it was, it was beautiful. Just before I drifted off to sleep, I felt him move my hair away from my face that fell out of the pony tail Alice put it in on top of my head. The feeling from his fingers went all the way down to my toes.

And all my mind could come up with was bastard.

Why couldn't he do something like that when I was a little more awake, and a whole lot more flexible? But no, he has to do this when I'm on the verge of sleep, and don't have the energy to wake myself up.

The hand went from running fingers through my hair to running finger down my face.

_Bastard._

Fingers down my throat.

_Bastard._

Trailing down my arm.

_Bastard_

Over my side.

_Bastard._

To across my back, then finally settling on my hip. Then I felt his warm soft lips gaze my forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Bella."

I would have sweet dreams tonight, as long as I stayed in the arms of this man. I just hoped vampires don't make an appearance. Actually I hope I didn't have to worry about anymore vampires at all.

But what I didn't know what that vampires weren't the least of my problems.

* * *

An~ any ideas anyone wants to give...I'm up for anything. Now if you haven't gone and read Edwards pov yet, just go to my page and click on The game...Edward's style.

Read and review. Love ya!

~Sky.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

AN~ Hey guys, sorry this took so long. Had lots of things going on; moving, my grandfather passing away, working three jobs, computer quitting…just haven't had a lot of time to write. I'll try to do better. Thanks to all that are still reading, and everything. Hope you like this chapter!

~Sky

* * *

_Bella_

I awoke the following morning wrapped in something warm, that made me feel safe. When my mind stopped racing from what happened yesterday, I realized that I was still in Edward's arms. And not only did I feel safe, I also wasn't in any pain. Of course I hadn't moved _yet_, and I _did_ feel a little stiff.

Edward looked at me for several moments before he said anything. "Are you actually awake this time?"

I quirked an eyebrow at him, thankful that it didn't hurt.

"What? There have been many false alarms." He explained.

I blushed. I could only imagine what it was like for him to be in bed with me all night and into the morning.

Then I blushed harder thinking that he may have actually _been_ in bed with me all this time. "I'm sorry." I said as quietly as I could.

Edward smiled his green eyes light and playful. "You have nothing to be sorry about." Then he looked behind me, his eyes focusing. "Are you hungry? It's almost 11 o'clock. I could make you a sandwich. But that's as far as my kitchen skills carry."

I laughed, and then caught my breath as a sharp pain started in my chest. Edward's eyes darkened for a moment so I started talking. "Sure, that would be great. You can make me a ham and cheese. I like-"

"Bella, I know how you like your sandwiches." Yeah…he probably did. "I'll be right back."

He untangle his arms from around me as gently as he could, then he left the room and made his way to the kitchen. Once the door opened, I could hear the muffled snores from Charlie's room. So _he_ was home. Then I thought about his threat to Edward last night about him checking up on us and wondered if he ever followed through with that.

Knowing Charlie…he probably did.

Many times.

I decided to as Edward once he was back holding out my plate to me, then a coke, and then a bottle of Tylenol.

He helped me get into a better position to eat then sat down beside me. "So…how many times did he check in?"

Edward flashed a questioning look, and then smiled when he realized I was asking about Charlie.

"Twenty-seven."

"Seriously?" Edward nodded. "That's a little much!"

_Even for Charlie!_

Edward laughed. "I know if I was a Forks citizen I would be angry to know that my tax money was going towards the chief checking up on his daughter by peeking through the window."

"Really?" _The window_?

"Yeah, but I got mad skills that he don't know about, so I always knew when he was going to look in."

_If what he said last night was true…then he really did have mad skills._

_

* * *

_

Later that morning when Alice arrived with Jasper with Rosalie and Emmett tagging along, Edward carried me down stairs.

That is after I put on some shorts with his help.

I was laughing through most of it, him helping me, because his hands shook so badly. I figured someone that was as handsome as Edward must have seen many girls in just their underwear on, so what was the big deal?

What I hadn't counted on was Edward, who blushed and stammered through the whole process of trying to help me put on those shorts.

He also wouldn't look at me while he was carrying me down the stairs. Once he placed me on the couch he finally looked at me. But it was only for several seconds while he told me that he wanted to go around town, listen to people and to see if he could get anything of use on the situation of the vampires. I told him he shouldn't listen in on people's conversations.

His look told me he wasn't listening _that_ way.

He also told me that Emmett and Rosalie were here for mine and Alice's protection.

What Edward wasn't saying, but I knew he meant he wasn't leaving me alone with Jasper. Why Edward insisted on putting all the blame on Jasper was beyond me. It wasn't as if Jasper was the reason I got lost in the woods. It would be blame of his older brother…and my lack of concentration.

He also told me that he would be taking the truck, and the expression on his face told me that he'd rather be around Jasper than do that. I couldn't help but laugh at him for it. He also wasn't happy that I was finding so much humor from his situation.

After they left, Emmett ordered a couple of pizza's from the only place in town that delivered. While he was on the phone, he turned to us and asked seriously if we minded anchovies. All us girls could do was look at him. "Guess that would be a no then." Rosalie just rolled her eyes, as Emmett's shoulders shook with quiet laughter.

Alice flipped through channels on the TV stopping on TNT, which was running a marathon on Supernatural. It only made me think of what Edward and I talked about last night.

I could feel Alice vibrate beside me on the couch.

"It's Sam and Dean!" she giggled. "They're so hot!" She said dreamily. As if we didn't have our on real life Sam and Dean?

"Yeah." I replied, absentmindedly.

She turned to look at me wide eyed. "But it's Sam and Dean! You love Sam and Dean!"

"Yeah…I guess I do-did"

"Did?"

I shrugged. "It's not the same anymore." I sighed as the words came out softly, slowly.

It didn't take Alice long to figure out exactly what I meant. I saw enlightenment fill her eyes. "Oh, I get it." She said. She looked around the room at the other people around us. "I guess you're right. We watched this show because we fantasized about living in that kind of world. But now that we actually live in that kind of world, it doesn't seem as cool as we thought it would." She sighed.

I laughed slightly. "What the hell were we thinking?"

She giggled in reply. "I was going to ask the same thing." Then she sighed turning the channel. Behind me I could hear someone coming down the stairs. Turning slowly to the side, I saw Charlie reach the bottom. Then stop short when he noticed how many people were in the room.

Emmett was the first to step up. "I'm Emmett." He said holding out a hand. "You must be Chief Swan. Pleasure to meet you." Charlie took his hand after the introduction. Charlie always did like assertive people when first meeting them.

Rosalie stepped up next. "I'm Rosalie Cullen. I've heard so much about you." It didn't matter if it was a complete lie, Charlie wouldn't ever notice. Even from this distance I could see his eyes glaze over. Rosalie seemed to have the same effect Alice did on the opposite sex.

Charlie blinked a few times, clearing his head. "Cullen?" He asked. "Edward's sister?"

I guess even Rosalie didn't have enough effect to make Charlie forget about Edward.

"Yes sir." She smiled a little.

"Huh." Was Charlie reply. He stepped past her and went into the kitchen.

Rosalie looked at me, and mouth 'Is that good or bad'. I could only mouth back 'I don't know'.

A few minutes later, Charlie returned grabbing his jacket. "Bells, I'm going out for a bit. I'll bring back some groceries." He turned to Rosalie and Emmett. "Nice to meet you two, feel free to come back anytime." Then he walked out the room.

I looked to Rosalie. "It's good. If he didn't like you, he would have told you to leave and never come back…like he did to Edward."

* * *

A few hours later, as it was getting dark outside, Alice left my side and went to the door, opened it, and looked outside. A few seconds later headlights pulled into the drive way. Edward and Jasper had returned. How Alice knew was beyond me. Edward was in my truck; maybe she heard the truck come up the block, like everyone else said they can.

The first thing Edward did was push past everyone then look for me. I could see the tension leaving his shoulders as he found that I was alive and safe. From the way his hair was sticking out at the temples, I figured that I had been worrying him all day.

"Nice to see you too, Eddie!" Emmett called out in a high pitch squeal.

Edward ignored him and dropped beside the couch where I was sitting. "How you doing? In any pain?"

"I'm fine." I said. Yes, I hurt, but it wasn't like I was going to tell _him _about it. He gets too worked up on that sort of thing.

He looked up sharply at Alice, who raised an eyebrow at him, and then he looked back at me. "Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes." My voice quivered the slightest.

_Damn Alice…and the whole mind reading thing! _

It would be so much easier to lie to him, if Alice wasn't in the same room, where she could just think whatever she wanted and he could hear her. How fair was it when I couldn't defend myself easily?

"Really, because Alice just told me that you usually won't say how much pain you're really in. So, how are you really?"

Alice looked at me, then snorted shaking her head a small smile playing on her lips.

"I'm fine. Just because you can read Alice's mind, don't mean that I'm lying!"

Edward was about to say something. But he was cut off by Rosalie's coughing fit.

"Rosie, baby? Are you okay?" Emmett rushed to her side. But she just looked at me.

"Ho-how do you know about that? Him reading minds?"

"He told me." I looked from her to the others. They all looked shocked, except for Alice. She was studying her nails. Don't know why she wasn't shocked, wasn't like we talked about him reading minds, like I had planned on. It just sort of slipped my mind, with everything else going on. "What the big deal?"

"Edward told you?" Rosalie looked between me and Edward. "Really?"

I looked at Edward, who had his head down, back to Rosalie who had tears in her eyes and the biggest smile on her face. "Yeah?'

She looked to Emmett who looked at Jasper, smiles on all their faces. I didn't know what was going on. Looking back at Edward only reviled him with a red face. He wouldn't look at any of us.

My attention was brought back to Rosalie as she said "We should probably get going." She told the others.

"Yeah, we should." Alice said, with an out of focus look on her face. But then she started toward the others, grabbing Jasper's hand, all but pulling him out of the room. "Later Bells!"

"Um, Bye." I called out. Rosalie did a little half wave, and Emmett gave me a huge grin. "Okay?"

"Their weird." Was Edwards's replay.

_Yeah…got that!_

"So, how was it riding around town?" I asked Edward after everyone had left.

Edward ran a hand over his face. "It wasn't as if we were joy riding, Bella. We had a mission."

_Yeah, I could see how Edward riding around in an automobile with Jasper wouldn't be joy riding. Also considering what they drove is thought by Edward to be a kill joy in itself._

"It wasn't anything fun." He sat beside me on the couch with a huff, and then jerked his head toward me to make sure he didn't jar me from my place. Once he was sure that I was unhurt and didn't make any sounds of pain, he made a sigh of relief. "We did meet a lot of people who wanted to meet the chief's daughters' boyfriend." He smiled slightly.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Word travels fast around here." I turned to him. "With it being a small town and all.

He nodded his head thoughtfully. "It's is small, I'll admit that. But it doesn't seem like a bad place to live." He played with a fray at the bottom of his jacket.

I stared at him unblinkingly for several moments, until he finally looked up.

"You're kidding right?"

He looked down, and slightly shook his head.

"But its Forks'" It was all I could think of to say.

"You have to understand, Bella, why I think it might be nice to live here." He looked at me expectantly.

_No…I really couldn't._

"I don't…" I shook my head. "Why?"

"It's not big, or crowded. Not many people." He started listing them on his fingers, trailing off, he look down.

Then it finally dawned on me. "Your ability." I said finally.

He nodded slowly. "You don't know how hard it is for me to live in big cities. There's never any _peace_. There's always someone, somewhere, thinking something. I can't seem to ever get away." He looked me in the eye. "You have no idea how it was for me growing up. I couldn't do normal kid things. No playing with the other kids on the street. No going to an actual school."

He sighed deeply. "It gets kind of strange to have a child in your classroom giving answers to questions you haven't even asked yet."

My heart was breaking for the boy he never got to be. I could just see a little boy with wild auburn hair that couldn't be tamed and sad green eyes staring out the window at all the other little kids playing kick ball; wishing that he could join, but knowing that he wouldn't belong.

I wanted to tell him I was sorry. But I felt like Edward wouldn't want sympathy for something that happened so long ago. He just wanted to tell me his story. He was finally letting it all out, his history, the reason he is who he is.

Who knows how long he had been keeping this in? With every word Edward spoke, his shoulders got less tense. I didn't want to say anything, in fear that he would clam back up. But with every word he spoke, it just made me fall for him a little more.

Until I realized I was falling in love with Edward Cullen.

All those lust filled thoughts that I had about him, turned into something more. And now I want him more than just for his body.

I couldn't believe it, not really. The man who I thought was plain cocky a few days ago, I now realized that it was his way of covering up the tormented man he really is.

And all I wanted to do was wrap him up in my arms and hold him, to try to make everything better in his life.

But I couldn't do that. I didn't know for sure if Edward would be offended by that or not. Since he's so guarded, I didn't know what I should really do. Do what I want to do? Or just listen to him for right now?

I decided to do the later.

""When I was old enough for high school, I decided to attend public school. I decided that I wasn't going to let my ability keep me from doing normal human things." He caught my eye. "I was in over my head. I couldn't-"

He paused, trying to get his bearings. I reached over hand took his hand in mine. He stared at them for several seconds, and then intertwined our fingers, slowly. I felt a pulse quicken. I wasn't sure if it were mine or his. Even though it seemed unlikely that it was mine, since my heart had been beating rapidly since he walked through the door.

Edward took a deep breath, and then started again. "I couldn't do it. Public school. Too many people. I felt like I was in a large room and people were shouting at me from all directions. Even the blocking techniques I thought I had mastered didn't work." He rubbed my thumb with his. "It was then I decided I would start over.

"I went back to home schooling. But a lot of my classes were held in parks or in small café's. Anything to help me get used to there being more than a few people around me at all times. By the time I turned eighteen I could control it better. I enlisted in the marines. It was fine at first. But being in an area where so many people are always in pain, it was too much to take. It almost sent me back to the beginning. But I worked my way through it." He sighed deeply. "I had to." He said so softly that I almost didn't hear him.

He moved his body to where he was sitting up straighter and angled himself toward me. "I know the reasons why you don't like it here. It's small, which means everyone knows everyone else, which leads to there not being many secrets." He smiled slightly. "But you'd be surprised on that." He looked back down at our hands. "It's cold. You've already shown how much you don't like that."

I opened my mouth to ask why it would matter if I liked it here or not, but the question that left my lips was "Could you find peace here, though?"

He was quiet for several moments, just gazing at our hands, when he spoke softly. "I find peace whenever I'm with you."

My breath hitched with those words. Is that the reason it mattered if I liked it here or not. He wouldn't mind living here, as long as I lived here with him?

Was he trying to say that peace wasn't the only thing he felt with me?

He looked at me then, his green eyes darker than I'd ever seen. "Bella," he licked his lips "I-"

The banging of the front door against the wall cut him off.

In a flash Edward was off the couch, ready to strike whatever came into the room. I heard a grunt and something being dragged.

Then I saw Charlie's shaggy head come around the door facing. Charlie looked up, and then cocked an eyebrow at Edward's protective stance in front of the couch. "Hey, kids?" he asked warily.

"Um, hey dad." I replied, trying to swallow my heart back down.

Charlie smiled happily, and then reached down and picked up some bags off the porch. He started whistling a tune as he carried them in the kitchen. I knew what he was thinking.

That he walked in on me and Edward fighting.

That would make him _oh_ so happy.

Edward looked back at me, and rolled his eyes. He probably read the same thing from Charlie that I did. "I'll help him get the bags." He told me as he walked away.

I couldn't say anything back to him, I was still reeling over what happened before Charlie walked in. so what did it mean? Did Edward feel something stronger for me than he was letting on or was I just imagining things?"

I didn't have very long to think about it, because my phone started ringing with the tone 'sexy bitch', Alice's self-appointed ring tone. I picked it up and answered. "Hey Alice." I breathe into the phone.

"Oh, my god, Bella! It was huge. It just came out of nowhere!" Alice shrieked high-pitched into the phone.

"Wait? What? Alice! You're not making any sense." I could hear the voices of Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett in the back ground. "What's going on?" I turned to see Charlie walk out of the kitchen, a fatherly concern on his face. Edward walked in with some bags, looking from Charlie to me. He knew something was up, he dropped the bags.

"The bear!" Alice started, but Jasper cut her off. "It was a wolf."

"A wolf the size of a bear!" Alice started again. "Came out of the woods behind the Wallace's house."

"A wolf? That big?" from the corner of my eye I saw Charlie grow ridged, and Edward's head snapped in his direction.

"Yes!" Alice spoke, "It was in the woods that we were in yesterday. The tracks lead to_ that_ clearing. You know?"

I knew what clearing she was referring to. I wish I didn't, but I did. I also didn't want to be reminded of it again this soon. I felt myself grow a little faint with the thought of how much blood was still there from yesterday.

"Maybe it was hungry." I said, hoping that Alice knew what I was saying. That maybe it was just a coincidence that the wolf was in the same area that a vampire had been yesterday.

"That's what I thought too," Alice replied "but the Cullen's don't believe in coincidences."

"Oh." Of course they didn't.

I looked to Edward. He took a concerned step toward me. He wanted to know I was okay.

I looked away from him, because I didn't know if I was or not. I really didn't want him talking to any of them yet, because I could only imagine what his idea would be on the whole situation.

Possibly a one trip ticket back to Texas.

Or in Edward term, somewhere far, far away from here. A place so far away that even his parents wouldn't know about it. Because I knew there was no way in hell that he'd ever tell Charlie where he was taking me.

"I just wanted you to know before they call Edward and tell him. This way you can go ahead and make up excuses against whatever he comes up with."

"Thanks Alice."

"I'm going now; they'll call him soon though. Love you Bells."

"Love you too, Alice"

When I hung up the phone, Charlie was the first to say something. Even though I could tell it was killing Edward _not_ to say anything.

"Is she okay?" his concern for Alice was touching. He always saw her as his second daughter.

"Yeah, she's fine"

"What happened?"

My eyes flickered to Edward before I answered Charlie. "They saw a wolf behind the Wallace's house." I looked back at Edward, giving him a meaningful look to say actually _where_ behind the Wallace's house they saw the wolf.

Edward's jaw flinches; his hand reaching to his hair.

_Here we go!_ I really wanted to roll my eyes. He worries too much.

"That's… not that uncommon." Charlie said slowly, as though he was choosing his words carefully.

"Yeah, but the ones the size of a bear?" I asked.

Charlie's eyes slightly widened. Edward was studying him very closely.

_At least his hand was no longer in his hair, but who knew how long that was going to last._

Charlie moved to put on his coat he had just put on the coat rack not too long before. "I'm going to the station." He said in explanation, as he was sliding on his jacket. "Need to make a call. Need to make sure the wolf doesn't become a problem."

And with that he walked swiftly out the door.

Edward watched him intently as he left. He crossed his arms turning to me. "Does Billy work at the station?" he asked.

"No?" I raised an eyebrow at him. Why was he asking that?

Edward turned slightly away from me looking back the way Charlie just let. "Huh?" he muttered in thought.

"Edward?" I asked again. He couldn't do this to me. Start something and then never finish the thought.

I struggled to get up from where I had been sitting for most of the day. The muscles in my body were already stiff, and it didn't help to have the added pain from yesterday.

I must have cried out a little because Edward was by my side in an instant trying to help me. I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't leave. "Why did you ask that about Billy?"

He broke my eye contact, looking to my side. I knew what he was doing. Trying to figure out how much to tell me, so I would be safe. But it didn't matter anymore.

This was my life.

"Tell me. I fucking deserve to know!"

His eyes flashed back to mine, they were so full of indecision. He wanted to protect me, to keep me safe. But I saw that he also wanted to tell me.

"Tell me, please?" I said softly.

That's all it took. I saw his resolve melt away.

He took a deep breath. "Your dad already knew about the wolf." He took another breath as he gaged my reaction. The he reached up and brushed some hair behind my ear. "There's also more than one. Not sure how many. Names were flying through his mind. I picked up Jacob's name as well as others'. Don't know what he has to do with all of this. Charlie's last thought were 'need to see Billy, find out about the pack. She has to stay safe."

"Pack? She has to stay safe? She who?"

"I don't know Bella. I really wish I did. You don't know how much I wish I did." He sighed.

* * *

Read and review, please.

~Sky


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

AN~ here's the next chapter. This is one of my top chapters so I hope you like it too. Thanks to everyone! Enjoy!

* * *

_Bella_

"But we still have to figure out what to do about this."

I looked at him sharply. "What do you mean 'what to do about this'?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "I can't let you stay here with vampires and giant wolves running around." He grabbed both my hands in his. "I can't take chance!"

"Edward-"

He let go of my hands and started pacing.

_Big surprise there!_

"Need to look into flights." He mumbled to himself.

"Edward?"

"But where to go? Texas?" he shook his head; more hair pulling. "No, that would be the first place they would look. Chicago? No, they would probably look there too.

I rolled my eyes "Edward!" I stomped my foot, then regretted the action. It was still too painful to do things like that. The good thing was Edward stopped his pacing to attend to me.

"Are you okay?"

I gave him the look 'what do you think?' "No, I'm not. You won't listen to me-"

"Bella, I'm trying to decide the best action to take."

"Edward," I put up a hand to stop him "I'm not going anywhere!"

"But-"

I shook my head. "No, if you want to protect me, you'll have to do it from here."

"But, the wolves-"

"Are just that. Wolves. We don't know if they're anything more than that."

Edward opened his mouth to say something else, when his phone rang. He looked down, paused, and then ignored the call. I saw Rosalie's face disappear form the screen.

He had more balls than I did; because there's no way in hell I would have ignored Rosalie.

I looked back at Edwards' face; he was staring at the phone, his jaw clinching. He took a deep breath to steady himself. "I-" he swallowed, looking up at me. "I can't see you get hurt."

I reached up and squeezed his bicep. "I've already been hurt."

He turned his head away, squeezing his eyes shut. "Again. I can't go through that again."

I took a step closer to him, reaching up to touch the scar by his eye. He leaned into my touch. "Because of you, I have the possibility."

He jerked his face away from my hand, opening his eyes with a harsh glare directed my way.

_Oops…wrong wording._

"What I mean is-" I started, trying to defuse the situation "because of you, I'm alive. If it hadn't been for you I would already be dead!"

He stared at me for several moments, his gaze softening…when his phone rang, again.

He took a deep, irritated breath and answered with a barking "What?"

Even from beside him I could hear Rosalie's pissed off voice. "Don't you 'what' me! And Edward Anthony Cullen, don't you ever ignore my call again!"

"What do you want, Rosalie? I already know about the wolf."

"You do? Well, what action are we taking? Need to know all the plans so we have enough time to make up excuses."

Edward paused. He turned to look at me, considering for a few moments. What came out of his mouth caused my eyes to widen.

"No action."

"What? Come again?"

"We're not taking action. We're staying here. See how it turns out."

"See how it turns out? Okay, who are you and what have you done with Edward?"

"Bye Rosalie."

"Wait, Ed-" he cut her off by hanging up.

"So, we're staying here?" I asked, once the quiet was too much to take. He kept turning his phone over in his hand.

"For now." Then he looked up, his eyes serious. "But the first sign of trouble-"

"I know, I know; a one trip ticket to Timbuktu."

"Timbuktu? That could be a possibility."

* * *

Around midnight, Charlie still hadn't come home. I was worried, and insisted that I stay down stairs until he came home. Edward wanted me to go to bed, so that I would be more comfortable. He said that he would stay awake until Charlie got back.

The only problem was I was scared to sleep in my room. I couldn't exactly tell Edward that, because he was already mad enough at the entire situation it might just make it worse.

"When's the last time you cleaned your wound?" Edward interrupted my internal musings. It also didn't help that I was so sleepy that I could probably pass out right on the spot.

"What?" I turned to him, blinking, trying to clear the tears there from every time I held in a yawn. Edward motioned to the back of my head. "Oh," I tried to clear the cobwebs from my memories. "Um, earlier, while Alice was here. She cleaned it."

He fidgeted in his seat. "Can I see it?"

I blinked at him for several moments.

_That woke me up!_

"I don't know…" I started. he looked down, and nodded, like he understood what I was going to say. "I mean, it's not that I don't want you to see it. I just don't want you to get upset, and start breaking things."

"I won't get upset."

"Edward, you're already upset."

He opened his mouth to argue, but then thought better of it. "I promise I won't break anything." He smiled slightly.

_Guess I'll have to only put up with the anger then._

"Okay" I said after a few minutes of considering what he could and would do after seeing the back of my head. I was just grateful that I had enough hair to cover up the fact that I had a large wound.

Edward leaned forward, pushing aside some of my hair to get a better look. I heard him inhale sharply

"Edward!" I warned.

"I'm okay." He said tightly, after taking a deep breath and then sighed. "I'll get the stuff to clean it with." He moved to get up.

"It's in the kitchen, Alice put it-"

"She showed me where she left it."

"When?" I turned to look at him. I only remember her leaving abruptly. He cocked an eyebrow, and then I understood what he was implying. "Oh…never mind."

_Was I ever going to get used to this mind reading ability of his?_

He disappeared into the kitchen. I heard him moving things around. A few moments later I heard something sounding like glass breaking. I groaned. Charlie didn't have enough stuff for him to be breaking thing here.

Especially dishes…even though he probably didn't use them in the first place.

"Edward! You promised you wouldn't break anything!" I turned to see him standing in the frame of the kitchen door, his hands full with stuff.

"Um, it wasn't me." Edward replied standing stiff, his back straight.

"Wh-?" I started, but was cut off with the sound of furniture moving, and more glass shattering.

Edward and I both looked up. It was coming from the second floor.

And if I had to put money on it I would have to say my room.

Edward quickly dropped the things in his hands, letting it fall to the floor with a thud and pulled out a large hunting knife out of his boot.

I sat there staring at the knife, wondering how he had hid it all this time when he looked towards me, noticed my line of vision and then lowered the knife; slightly.

"Bella," he said softly, coming towards me, making sure he was between me and the stairs. "I need you to stay down here and hide."

_That was a disaster in the making if I ever heard one._

"But Edward-?"

"Listen to me Bella, do as I say." He turned toward the stairs.

"And if something comes through the front door and finds me, and you're still upstairs, what would you like me to do then?"

He paused, thinking. More furniture moved, causing him to snap his head upward.

"Okay, new plan, follow me, stay close. If I tell you to run, you run. Got it?"

I nodded my head vigorously.

_Although running would also be a disaster._

But as we made our way up the stairs, with me holding my breath so I wouldn't make noise, I wondered why we just didn't try to make a run for it to the truck and high-tail it out of here?

But then I realized this is Edward; he doesn't want whatever this is to have a second chance at anything.

As we reached the front of my door, with it cracked open the slighted bit, we could hear growls coming from inside.

I held my breathe looking at Edward from the corner of my eye. He gripped the knife tighter, and then kicked the door open.

There in the middle of my room standing in-between my turned over desk and my bed pushed at an odd angle, stood a giant wolf in a cloud of feathers that were raining down over the room.

The wolf stood so tall that he was looking Edward in the eye.

But Edward didn't bat a lash; he just stood his ground, waiting for the animal to make the first move.

"Bella." Edward spoke, tight lipped.

That was my queue to run.

But in a flash, something shot past the wolf, out the window. The wolf howled, following the movement with his head, just as Edward ran towards the wolf, knife held high.

The wolf didn't turn in time, and Edward plunged the blade deep into the wolf's thigh. The wolf howled in pain, and kicked a leg out catching Edward in the stomach, causing him to fly across the room lading with a thud against the wall.

"Edward!" I screamed, rushing towards him.

"Bella, no-" he crocked.

The wolf turned towards us as I reached Edward, spitting out the knife it had pulled out with its teeth.

"Run." Edward moved to get up.

I couldn't run; I couldn't leave him there. There was no way I was leaving if Edward was staying.

If he was going to die, then I was too.

I looked the wolf in the eye, reading myself for whatever was to come…and paused.

There was something so familiar about its eyes. Not only that, but something like remorse filled those eyes. I felt hands on me, pulling me back. But all I could do was stare at the wolf.

It snorted once, then turned and jumped out the window.

"Bella?" I could hear someone calling me through my haze filled mind. But I couldn't make myself focus.

Why hadn't the wolf attacked? We were a threat to it, so why didn't it do anything?

And why did it almost seem as though he was saying 'sorry'?

I just couldn't wrap my head around any of it.

I felt something touching my face.

"Please, God! Don't let her go into shock now."

I realized it was Edward. He was whipping away the silent tears from my face I didn't even know I was crying.

I focused in on his eyes; they were filled with worry. "Edward." I said softly.

"Oh, thank God!" his shoulders sagged, and then he gathered me in his arms and held me tight, causing my feet to dangle off the ground.

"Bella, I didn't know what…I can't…" he took a deep breath. "We're leaving."

"What? No, we can't!"

He put me down and stepped back. "I told you, the first sign of trouble. The first sign of trouble was when a wolf jumped through your second story window. The second sign was when it almost attacked us."

"But Edward, it didn't."

"But it could have!" He shouted. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Can't you see I just want you to be safe?" he said softly.

"Yeah, I can also see you don't want me to live."

"What do you think I'm going through all of this trouble-?"

"I didn't mean it like that; I meant live for the moment way. I can't keep running. What's it going to help?"

"By keeping you safe."

"Edward" I shook my head.

"You could have died!" he took my face in both of his hands.

"So could have you." I replied.

"I would have been okay with that as long as you were safe."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have been." My bottom lip quivered.

He touched my forehead with his. "Bella," he whispered "we can't stay here. We should have already left."

I shook my head. He closed his eyes in anger.

"I can't leave Charlie."

He backed away from me "We don't know where Charlie is."

"I can't leave without making sure he's okay. No matter how long it takes."

"But the wolves-"

"Only attacked because you attacked first. By the way, you have the worse aim."

"I wasn't trying to kill it first; I wanted to wound it first. Figured it would slow it down. I was wrong." He looked towards the still opened window. "Get dressed; we need to talk to the family. And I would feel safer if there was more than just me watching over you for right now." He moves around the clutter in the floor and closes the window.

"What do we do with the room?"

"Leave it for now."

"And if Charlie comes home?"

"I'll be his main suspect."

"I'm serous!"

"The sad thing is that I am too." I put my hands on my hips. He shook his head. "I don't know Bella; we'll figure it out when the time comes."

* * *

After I bundled up in the warmest clothes I could find that were in the disaster of my room, I followed Edward back down the stairs. It took longer than usual because Edward wanted to check behind everything.

To make sure nothing was hiding behind anything.

He was also turning off all the lights as we made our way through the house. He said it would make most people think we were going to bed, but it would help our eyes adjust to the dark for when we actually made it outside.

Once we made it to the front door, Edward turned to me. "Ready?"

"Yeah." I really didn't think saying 'no' would matter anyway.

Edward opened the door slowly, peering out into the darkness. He reached behind the door flipping the lock, even though I didn't really know what it was going to help. Could locked doors keep out wolves _that_ size?

_I guess in some ways it _might_ help…since they don't have thumbs_.

"Now." Edward quietly, quickly.

But before I could even get my feet ready to move, he had me thrown over his shoulder, the door closed, and the keys to the truck in his hand. He ran with me to the truck, sliding me inside once he got the door opened, and then jumped in behind me. He turned the ignition, putting it in reverse and putting on his seat belt all in on smooth motion.

"Buckle up." He said, but he really didn't have to tell me. I had already done it. He was already pushing the truck faster than I'd ever thought it could go and we hadn't even made it out of the neighborhood yet.

Once we got outside of town past all of the houses, my nerves started calming down. I think even Edward started to calm down, because he let his foot off the gas.

I took a deep breath, and looked out the side window…just as something blurred past it.

I pressed my face closer to the window, trying to make out something, anything. I couldn't.

"What?" I turned to see Edward watching me questioningly. I felt the truck slow down some more as he tapped the break.

I started to look towards the road. "Nothing. I just thought I saw- Edward! Look out!"

He jerked his head towards the road just in time to slam on the breaks. The grinding of breaks reached my ears.

But it wasn't in time to _not_ hit the man standing in the middle of the road.

I slammed my eyes shut on impact, so I wouldn't see what happened next. I heard Edward jerk something on his side of the cab as he muttered "Fuck!", then more squalling of tires.

It took me a few moments to realize we weren't moving anywhere.

My eyes flashed opened and took in several things at once.

We were still in the middle of the road.

Edward had put the truck in reverse.

And the man that was in the middle of the road was still there, all in one peace. But he wasn't a man, he was a vampire.

I could see his red eyes shine in the headlights.

It was easy to see, considering that he held up the front of the truck.

It put a whole new meaning to the term 'pick-up'.

"Bella, close your eyes, cover your ears!"

"What?" I looked to Edward, then back to the vampire who was staring right at me.

"Just do it."

I did as I was told. In a few seconds afterward I heard Edward lay on the horn. I could hear other things as well, I just couldn't place them. Whatever he did worked, because the vampire let go, and we started moving backwards at a high speed.

Edward lost control of the truck as we hit a patch of ice, and we started spinning, which caused me to pop open my eyes. Edward got the truck under control, and I looked up to see where we were facing.

Then I wished I hadn't.

We were facing the same way we were before.

And the vampire was walking towards us, taking his sweet little time to get to us.

Somewhere during all of this, the truck stopped working. I kept hearing a clicking sound and realized that Edward was trying to get the engine to turn over.

"Edward…the vampire…"

"I know Bella!" He just kept working with the key. Then took a deep breath and looked at me. I could see fear in those eyes. It wasn't something I thought I'd ever see there. "Bella, I have to tell you something." He swallowed, before continuing. "Bella, I-"

He was cut off by a loud howl that sounded by the edge of the woods.

"Fuck!" Edward spat, turning the key again. Whatever he was going to say, was now lost. And I didn't blame him one bit for not finishing that sentence. The next turn of the key worked, and I sent out a prayer of thanks as the engine turned over.

I looked to where the vampire stood in the middle of the road. He wasn't paying any attention to us anymore. He was looking through the trees, searching for something.

"Edward" I called to him, before he could put the truck in gear. "Look." I pointed to the vampire.

As we were watching the vampire looked to his right, following something with his eyes, when a giant wolf broke out of the woods on his left. The wolf landed on the vampire with a growl, who growled response. They barred their teeth to the other; the wolf took a swipe with a paw, its claws gleaming sharp in the headlights. The vampire threw him off with a wave of his hand, and then jumped in the trees, running. The wolf landed on its side with a skid, and then scrambled up to follow the vampire.

"What the-" Edward started, but stopped when two more wolves jumped out behind the first one. One kept running but the other stopped in front of the truck.

It was the same one from my bedroom.

"Is that…?" Edward trailed off.

All I could do was make a noise in reply.

A puff of warm air steamed the air in front of the wolfs' nostrils, as he looked at us, then the wolf turned and rushed after the others.

For several moments, neither of us said anything. I was the first one to break the silence.

"That was weird."

"Understatement." Edward grunted.

* * *

Read and review

~Sky


	13. an2

To the wonderful world of fan fiction.

I'm writing this note to inform my readers that the next chapter will not be posted until several weeks from now, the reasons being out of my control. I had originally planned on posting the chapter this week. But having the barn beside my house being hit twice by tornado's, which also ripped off the back of my car, also since I live in southeast Arkansas about 20 miles away from the Mississippi river on one side, and a levee about 10 miles away on the other; there is talk about us being evacuated for about three weeks. Don't know if this will happen or not, probably won't really know until the end of this coming week, or maybe even the next. But since all this is happening I'm taking my computer and everything with my story in it to my mother's house, so there really isn't a way that I can work on it anytime soon.

Sorry if you thought this was an actual chapter. Promise I'll make it up to you later.

~sky


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

An~ sorry this took sooooo long. Don't really know where the time went to. It's was like one morning I woke up and said "damn! It's August? What the hell?" I think it may have to do with me moving twice in one month, but that's probably only part of it. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_**Bella**_

Pulling up to the Wallace's house, Edward scanned the trees before he would even let me out of the truck. But I pushed him out of the way when I saw Alice run out of the door in a leopard nightie, Ugg boots, and a coat that I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be caught dead in.

Unless it was an emergency.

_I mean the color was all wrong!_

This is why I pushed Edward out of the way as fast as I could. Something had to be wrong.

I just wasn't sure how many more something wrongs I could take for the day.

When Alice reached me she threw her arms around my shoulders, sobbing. "I'm so glad you're okay!" She said, in-between sobs. "I thought the vampire got you!"

My bold ran cold.

Vampire?

A vampire had almost gotten us, but there wasn't any reason Alice should know about it yet.

"And why didn't you answer? I called you a thousand times!" She pulled away from to look at me, scolding. I guess now that she decided that I was okay, that it was now time to get angry.

I mentally searched my pockets. I didn't remember getting it from the house. "What? I don't know…" I started to answer, turning towards Edward to ask him about it, when his expression stopped me mid-sentence.

He was staring at Alice with a shocked expression.

Jasper was the one who answered the first question. "She had a dream that you guys hit a vampire in the truck, and that you put the truck in reverse, but the vampire held it up so that you couldn't go anywhere."

Now it was my turn to stare at Alice with a shocked expression.

She stared back with a sheepish look.

I knew Jasper was watching all of us, probably wondering why we were all being so quiet for. I guess he didn't notice that the grill of the truck was caved in, or that there were actual hand prints in the hood.

Then I heard Rosalie call out. "What happen to your truck?"

Edward and I were both quiet, until I said "We hit a vampire."

"And I put the truck in reverse but he held it up."

My eyes flashed to Edwards' "Where we couldn't go anywhere." I looked from Edward to the rest of his family that had all made it outside. From the looks on their faces, I knew that they had all heard. Alice's part and ours.

I wrapped my arms around Alice, tucking her head under my chin. I didn't like the way they were looking at her.

Like some kind of science project.

All except Edward and Jasper.

Jasper looked like he was a scolded child and Edward look at her in awe.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." Jasper said the same time Edward said "That's amazing!"

We all looked at Edward, except Alice and Jasper who were too busy looking at each other.

"What's amazing?" Carlisle asked.

"She saw everything that happened…well, except for the wolf part."

"Wolves?" Esme questioned.

But Edward didn't answer her, he just kept talking. "It's like how it was the other day when she said she saw Bella in the woods. That really happened. And tonight! This is…" he shook his head, loss for words "Wow." He finished breathlessly.

"What are you saying?" Jasper asked.

I looked at Edward too, "What_ are_ you saying? Like what, Alice can see the future or something?"

All eyes snapped to me, all except Alice who was looking down at her shoes, uncomfortably.

Edward turned to me and smiled. "Yes, I think she can."

Everyone started talking at once. But not on the things that mattered the most. On the person that mattered the most.

"Alice," I said softly. She looked up and smiled slightly. In her eyes told me all I needed to know. "You knew didn't you?"

She smiled wider. "I couldn't tell anyone because I figured it would interrupt the general flow of the universe or something."

That was Alice… always looking at the bigger picture.

I was going to say something else, like scolding her from keeping something like that from me.

Or joke that she could actually keep something like that to herself…which I would think impossible.

But a twig snapping at the edge of the property made me stop.

In the excitement of everything happening, we forgot to tell the Cullen's the reason we were here.

"Edward?" I called, but then I realized he was already beside me; ready to protect me no matter what happened. I scanned the tree line, not knowing what I was looking for until I found it.

A pair of eyes.

It was the russet wolf again. Just staring at us, sitting.

I held my breath as he stood up, turned around, looked back once, and then walked into the woods.

* * *

"Forks Police department. Chad Marks speaking."

I clenched the phone in my hand so hard I was surprised that it didn't break.

"Deputy Marks, this is Bella Swan. I was just wondering if you could tell me if Charlie is there." I was trying to act all nonchalant, like I hadn't been pacing around for the past four hours. After Edward and I made it to the house, I was fried. And I still hadn't heard from Charlie. Around three am Carlisle finally slipped something into my drink to make me sleep. I didn't wake up until mid-afternoon. And after Esme tied me to a chair and force fed me something that tasted like something remarkable close to mush, I was told to wait a couple of hours to see if Charlie showed up or called. Edward and Jasper had returned to the house to clean up, gather up some clothes and my phone. But there hadn't been any sign of Charlie.

I was seriously on the verge of freaking out.

"Hey Bella, heard you were in town; brought your boyfriend to meet your dad. So this one might be the one?"

I rolled my eyes, trying to hold in a groan. Even the cops had to get the latest gossip before they got down to business.

"Oh, yeah, he might just be something." I said deadpan. "Now, about Charlie?"

"Sorry Bella, Charlie isn't here. He took off for the two weeks you're here for."

_Charlie? Vacation? I couldn't believe that._

Charlie _never_ took a vacation.

"He said he was going to try to get in a few days' worth of fishing with Billy. Maybe they're out doing that? He probably forgot to leave a note."

"Yeah, I guess that's possible." I turned to see Edward walking through the door, giving me a questionable look. "Well, listen, if you see him could you tell him to call?"

"Sure will Bella. Actually he'll probably call today because of those missing hikers."

"Missing hikers?"

Yeah, that sounded more like Charile.

"Yep. There's been two gone missing over the past few days. That puts the total up to six for the month.

"Really? Wow." That was pretty extreme for Forks.

"Yeah, they think it's some kind of animal or something. But we haven't found any sign of them yet. So for right now it's just speculation."

It made me wonder which type of animal it was. Vampire or wolf?

Deputy Marks just kept right on talking. "The state police gave taken over. They're supposed to bring up animal control, but it probably won't happen until after Christmas. Can't go ruining people's holidays regardless how many people go missing, you know?"

I was beginning to wonder if he was the only one at the station. Not that there's that many to begin with.

"Yeah, well, it was good talking to you Deputy Marks." Alice snickered at that remark. I could only roll my eyes.

"You too, Bella. I'll give Charlie the message if I see him."

And probably anyone else that he sees today also. By sunset the whole town will probably know I was looking for Charlie.

And sunset would only be about half an hour from now.

"Okay thanks, bye."

"Bye-" I ended the call before he could really finish his reply.

Edward was the first to speak. "No sign of him?"

"No!" I huffed. "This is crazy!" I turned to Alice. "You can't see his future can you?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "I can't make it just come, Bella."

"Yeah, too bad." I muttered. I guess that would make it too easy or something.

Edward cleared his throat, causing me and Alice to look at him. "Well, mom has a project for us to do. She's hoping that it will that your mind off Charlie."

"Yeah?" for some reason I saw that as being doubtful. "What's that?"

"Putting up a Christmas tree?"

I looked at his thoughtfully. That just might work.

* * *

And that's where I found myself sometime later.

And let's just say, the Cullen's don't use a fake tree like the Brandon's', or even a three foot pre-light, pre-decorated tree like Charlie and I do.

No. Esme demanded a real tree. And not just one…but three.

I guess it's a good thing that the Wallace's ten acre ground is covered in nothing but Douglas fir trees.

Esme decided to use the trees closer to the house since they were going to be cut down anyway, to make room for the gazebo that could sit around twenty five people at a time. The reason she needed three was she needed two for the front room to sit in front of the bay window, so that people could see them when she invited people to the house, and one for the family room we always find ourselves in.

Us 'kids' were going to get to decorate that one. Because she said that it was more about showing the trees off in the front room, and the family room would be more personal.

I thought she was really telling us that she didn't think any of us had what it took to make the front room look _professional_.

Or maybe she was afraid that two of her kids were going to get in a fight, and just might use the tree as a weapon.

That one seemed more likely to me.

Esme sent the guys to get the boxes of decorations and lights after they set the trees up. Once they brought in about twenty boxes, I had to give her an 'are you serious' look. Then she told us that she couldn't decide on which decorations to buy, so she just bought all the ones she liked.

She likes a lot of things by the look of it.

I stood staring at the contents of the boxes wearily. Edward must have noticed because he said. "Oh, this is nothing compared to what it's like at our house."

"You guys have more than three trees?" My brain was still working on that part.

He nodded. "And that's not including the lights and decorations inside the house," he paused "and outside the house.

"Wow." I muttered.

"Mom loves Christmas." Was his reply.

"I've never decorated a tree before." I said lamely.

Rosalie looked at me, mouth hanging open, looking at me like she didn't know you could _not_ decorate a tree. Which, in her case, it's probably true.

"Never?" She finally found her voice to ask.

"No."

"Then what did you do for Christmas?"

_I could see Rosalie turning into her mother when it comes to Christmas._

I opened my mouth to answer but Alice answered for me. "Oh, she and Charlie have a little tree that already has lights and decorations on it that they just plug in."

Rosalie looked to me from Alice. "What do you guys do for gifts? Christmas dinner?"

"I usually cook ham, turkey. We exchange gifts Christmas Eve. I usually buy him fishing bait and he gives me a gift card to Barnes and Nobel." I shrugged, because Christmas to us meant spending time together, or with friends. Gifts weren't mandatory.

We did Christmas our way, and that was okay with us.

Rosalie looked at me like I told her Santa wasn't real. Like she just couldn't believe the words that came out of my mouth.

"That's all?" she asked once she found her voice. It was slightly high pitched. "But how-?"

"Rosalie" Edward interrupted her. "Not everyone has dinner parties, or extended families invited to a Christmas dinner. Sometimes people don't even have a Christmas dinner. Sometimes they just sit around and talk. Not everyone is like us"

"But I like our Christmas dinners" she replies.

"I know you do. You like the dressing up in a different dress each night we have one."

"Wait." I said "Each night?"

Edward looked at me and slightly rolled his eyes. "Usually the week of Christmas we have dinner parties, each with different types of people. All are black tie affair."

It was my time to pull a Rosalie. "That's just…wow. That's crazy to me. But hey, if you like that kind of stuff." I waved a hand toward Rosalie. She arched and eyebrow.

"You don't like dressing up?"

"Never had a reason to."

Alice laughed. "You're asking someone who missed her senior prom to drive to Seattle to Barnes and Nobel for a book signing. No, she doesn't like dressing up. Most of the time I have to force her."

Then something scary happen. Alice and Rosalie looked at each other and ginned evilly.

"Bella" Rosalie started "you do know that mom has a dinner planned when this house is complete; a black tie affair?"

I knew where this was leading to. I decided that the only way I could stop them going with this plan that I was sure was in there minds, was to be forceful. And stop it in its tracks.

"No?"

Okay, so I wasn't as forceful as I wanted to be.

"Don't worry Bella; it's going to be great!" Alice bounced in place.

I was pretty sure that my idea of great and her idea of great were completely two different things. But I could see one perk of the whole black tie affair.

Edward in a tux.

Even in my mind it was a great thing. I tried to peak at him from the corner of my eye without anyone noticing. But I wasn't so lucky. Jasper smirked at me with an eyebrow raised. I ignored him pulling some decorations out of the box.

For a while mindless chatter helped me get through the night. And actually decorating a tree was pretty fun. Even though I was _not_ going to let Alice or Rosalie hear about that.

I sat down on the couch because it was tiring keeping Alice and Rosalie at bay about what kind of dress I needed to wear. I felt like I was being ganged up on. Trying to pay attention to something other than them, Edward and Jasper arguing over whether or not white or colored lights are best, or Alice flittering everywhere at once, I noticed something else. Emmett was humming. I kept trying to figure out which Christmas song it was by going through the ones I knew.

But let's face it, there weren't many I knew.

It wasn't until he actually started to sing, that I realized what song it was.

And that it also wasn't a Christmas song.

He used a fussy bright read ball on the end of a stick, which I was told was used as fillers for the tree, as a microphone.

"She wraps those hands around that pole

She licks those lips and off we go

And she takes it of nice and slow

'Cause that's porn star dancing

She don't play nice she makes me beg

And she drops that dress around her legs

And I'm sitting right by the stage

And that's porn star dancing"

He opens his eyes to see us all of us staring at him. "What?" he shrugged his shoulders, putting the bright red fuzzy ball in the tree.

_Ah, so that's what it's used for_.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "He wishes."

"Now, Rosie, don't lie to them." He grinned at her.

Jasper looked sick, Edward annoyed (I couldn't only imagine what was going through _his_ mind), and Alice snickered.

Although, I couldn't tell you if she snickered because of what was said, or because of something that was _about_ to be said.

"Keep it up Emmett," Rosalie turned to him "and you won't see me like that again…that's if you ever did." She turned back to the tree. Emmett had a big smile plastered on his face.

All I can say is 'yep, she's don't that before'. I tuned to look at Edward. He was concentrating very hard on reading the directions for the lights.

It was either that or he was mentally washing his mind out with bleach.

Emmett smiling even more crossed his arms. "Damn, I love it when she gets feisty!"

* * *

Esme came and got us before we were even finished decorating. This was sad, because she had decorated two trees in the time it took all of us to do one.

"Let all go out and look at the lights outside." She told us, with a big smile. So we all got up and walked out the front door, in the dark. I shivered until Edward came to stand beside me, giving me some of his warmth.

Finally white and colored lights alike twinkled through the front windows. It was a sight to see, and it made me smile. And I wasn't the only one. Everyone was smiling and laughing. Edward turned slightly, and smiled down at me. The lights reflecting in his eyes made it where I couldn't turn away.

He reached up and twirled a strand of my hair around his finger, as he took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Bella"

I saw his eyes shift to behind me, right before I felt him jerk me to the side. As I was whirled around I noticed something that wasn't right. Lights were reflecting in more eyes that our group.

And these eyes were in the woods.

But this time it wasn't one set of eyes, but many sets.

Edward slowly pulled me to where I was flat against his back. "Everyone needs to calmly move indoors. Slowly." Edward spoke in a clam, even voice.

I heard a gasp behind me sounding like Esme as the first wolf stepped out into the moonlight.

Another followed.

"Move, now!" Edward said more firmly this time.

Snow crunched beneath our feet as we took steps back. I was glad that Edward was holding on to me because I wasn't so good with the whole walking backwards.

Hell, I was barely good enough with the whole walking forwards.

I looked down the lines of wolves, my eyes immediately landing on the russet one. The wolf shook its body, then broke line and returned to the trees.

We kept walking backwards.

When Edward and I reached the steps of the porch, I heard more twigs breaking from the forest.

Edward squeezed my hand. "I want you to turn around and run up the stairs as fast as possible."

I was shaking my head; I didn't want to leave him, even if that's what he wanted.

But I also knew whatever was in the woods was getting closer. The thrashing was almost to the tree line.

"Now, go Bella!" he let go of my hand, and I turned, praying that he would be okay, that we would all be okay…and that I wouldn't fall and bust my ass running up these steps.

Something did happen though. And no, it wasn't me falling and busting my ass, even though that's what I thought had happened at first.

No, when I got to the third step I heard a familiar voice calling out my name.

"Bella!"

And it wasn't Edward, Alice, or any of the Cullen's.

It made me stop in my tracks.

"Bella, wait!"

I turned to see a boy standing in-between two giant wolves.

And I knew who he was.

I've known him for longer than I've known Alice.

"Jacob?"

* * *

Read and review!

~Sky


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

AN~ thanks so much for everyone reading, you guys rock! This chapter took a little bit longer to write, because really, I had no idea what to write about. So most things that come out in this chapter I wasn't planning on it to come out now, but it works. So I'm fine with that.

Disclaimer~ I don't own twilight. But I do love an Edward that has a problem with authority. It sexier than you may know.

* * *

_**Bella**_

"Jacob?" I asked again, for lack of anything better to say.

That and the fact that by brain wasn't working…but that was pretty normal now-a-days.

Jacob took a step closer and Edward took a step up the steps.

Even though Jacob wasn't a wolf, Edward apparently still wasn't taking any chances.

Jacob paused, gaging Edwards' reaction, and then walked all the way to the porch. Edward moved to where he was standing in front of me. I saw his eyes flicker from Jacob to the rest of the wolves.

Jacob narrowed his eyes at him. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Edward gave his a cocky smile.

"I need to speak to Bella."

"Well, go ahead."

"Alone, if that isn't too much to ask."

"It is, so get on with it." Edward looked from his to the wolves.

Jacob rolled his eyes, and then looked around Edward to me. "You don't have to fear the wolves."

I started to replay, but Edward beat me to it. "And why is that?" he asked, tilting his head in Jacobs direction but never taking his eyes off the wolves.

Jacob clenched his teeth together. "I can't tell _you_!" Then mumbled under his breath.

I believe the phrase what 'you piece of shit!'

"And why not?" Edward asks, ignoring him. "It's pretty easy. Just put your lips together and make sounds. It's so easy that even a caveman can do it."

I took a step down to where I was on the same step as Edward and grabbed his arm. Some of the tension left his body, not much, but enough to drop his guard a little. I watched Jacobs's fist ball up so tight that it looked like the bones in his hand were ready to snap. My grip on Edwards arm tightened. I wanted to be ready to pull Edward out of the way when Jacob started swinging. But several things happened at once.

Edward head whipped back toward the wolves, which were now making their way into the woods. "What the-"

Jacob readied himself to throw a punch, but was interrupted with the head lights cutting through the yard with a loud gruff voice yelling "Jacob!" The truck skidded to a stop in a cloud of dust in the gravel. Edward looked around bewildered.

"What?" I pulled on his arm to get his attention.

He looked towards me slowly, pausing to watch Jacob slowly walk toward the truck. "I'm not sure, but I think one of those wolves called me a jackass."

We stared at each other while that sunk in. "Oh, you can read the minds of animals? I didn't know that."

"But…I can't." he shook his head slowly.

"Oh…?" I didn't know what else to say. As I thought about what else to say, I was interrupted with someone saying my name.

"Bella?"

I focused on who just called my name. Getting out of the passenger side of the truck was Charlie. My heart thumped so loud I thought it would jump out of my chest. "Dad!" I yelled, and then I rushed off the steps as fast as I humanly cold without getting hurt and threw myself at him. "Thank God you're safe. I thought something had happened to you!"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well…um…"

Charlie narrowed his eyes at me. "We have some talking to do. You need to explain yourself.

* * *

So that's how I ended up in the family room with Charlie, Edward, Carlisle, Jacob and Billy. When Charlie said we needed to speak, I agreed but only if Edward could be there. It seemed only right with what he's been through. Charlie wasn't happy with that at first, but he finally agreed, but he told me that he could only speak with me if Jacob and Billy were with us too. Apparently, they had a lot to do with what Charlie had to say. Edward seemed to know something big was about to go down, so he had Carlisle join us.

This is how we ended sitting in the same room as each other. Well, me Edward and Charlie sitting. Everyone else decided to stand. Carlisle standing behind me and Edward, with Billy and Jacob in front of us behind Charlie.

It made me nervous, considering that we were mainly sitting and staring at each other. We weren't getting anywhere fast. As I sat and played with my fingers, Edward suddenly took my hand in his causing me to look at him. He wasn't looking at me; he eyes were shifting between the three in front of us. I knew that he was following an internal dialogue. I just didn't know what was being said.

Finally Edward couldn't take anymore. He huffed "can we get to the point?" Edward was getting antsy. He wasn't going to last much longer if someone didn't speak soon. I squeezed his hand, he looked at me and smiled slightly squeezing my hand in return, then he turned back to look at Charlie sternly.

Charlie looked from Edward, to our hands, to finally, me. "You have some explaining to do." Reminding me of what happened outside. He wanted to know the reason I didn't think he was safe. But how could I tell his? It wasn't my story to tell, really.

"No!" Edward said gruffly. "Bella doesn't have to explain anything. You do."

The look on Charlie's face was priceless. But I could tell from the redness on the tip of his ears just how pissed off he really was. "Now, you listen here-"

"No. you listen!" Edward cut him off. "Bella has been worried sick when you didn't return. You didn't answer your phone, and no one knew where you were. So _you_ have some explaining to do."

During this time I held on harder and harder onto Edwards arm. Ready to throw myself in front of him when Charlie finally blew a gasket; judging by his purple face, I knew it wouldn't be much longer.

Billy came closer to Charlie, laying a hand on his shoulder. "You should tell her…all of it. She deserves to know."

Charlie looked at me, his face softening just a bit, as he took several deep breaths. "Bella, I'm sorry. There's just so much…I tried to keep you safe…I never meant to hurt you."

"Dad?"

"I'm sorry." He said again. I didn't know what to do. It's gotten to be so much more that I can handle." He paused, turning his head toward Billy and Jacob. "More than _we_ can handle."

"We're doing alright." Jacob spoke up.

"Jacob, we've lost over half of those we started with, how can you say that?" Billy scolded him.

"Wait! Can we back up? I'm lost." I looked at Edward in question.

"No, I'm confused too." He told me.

"Charlie!" Billy started again. "She _needs_ to know."

"I know"

"This is the perfect time to tell her."

"I know!" Charlie said louder.

Jacob cursed under his breath, and then slumped down in a chair against the wall. "I guess I don't get any say so?"

"No, you don't." Billy told him. "This concerns Bella's safety. We're a little past the point of being evasive."

Jacob cursed under his breath again. "Fine. Charlie, go ahead."

"I don't…I don't know if I can. I've hidden this for so long."

"A good place to star would be at the beginning, so get on with it." Edward spoke up.

I closed my eyes and breathe out through my nose.

_There was likely to be bloodshed_.

Charlie narrowed his eyes. "Does he _have_ to be here?"

"Yes dad, he does." And if there was any possible way, he would never leave.

"Fine." He huffed, then looked at everyone around the room and then sighed. "Fine, it all started the summer I turned seventeen." He looked at me. "It was that summer I met your mother. I was crazy about her." He paused, and then continued. "And I wasn't the only one.

"That summer…" he took a deep breath. "That summer changed everything. It was the summer I fell in love. It was the summer my parents were…killed. It was the summer I discovered the existences of…vampires." He said that word so low I almost didn't hear it. But when my brain finally wrapped itself around that word, I couldn't help but gasp for air.

_Vampires! Charlie knew about the vampires?_

"Bella?" Charlie asked concerned. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to him. Charlie started to raise form his chair, but Edward cut his eyes toward him, causing him to sit back down.

When I finally caught my breath, I told him "keep going."

After clearing his throat, he nodded his head and started again. "I loved Renee. Hell, I still do, really. But you mom had always been flighty, never being able to stay in one place for too long. It was this reason she could befriend just about anyone. But this time she befriended the wrong type of person.

"His name was Peter, and he came to the little restaurant that your mother and I worked, every night. He told her he was in college and she liked that he was an older guy. All I could do was watch from the sidelines trying to cure my broken heart. Then something happened. We started to hand out, go out with mutual friends.

"I thought Peter was history." He paused. "That was until one night when I was leaving work that I saw them outside, together. I thought they were kissing until her pulled away and in the moonlight I saw what he really was and knew that he had bit her. I did the only thing I could think of to do. I ran inside and grabbed the shot gun from behind the counter we had in case of holdups and ran back outside and shot him.

"Turned out later that it didn't hurt him, but it caused his to run off. The next week I came home to find my parents murdered, with a note from him saying that Renee was his and that he would have her. We did the only thing we could think of to do; we got married at the court house and ran away. Your mom didn't have any parents; she lived with her great aunt, who didn't care what she did.

"Along the way we met Billy and found out what he was. He brought us here to keep us safe. A year later word got to us that Renee's great aunt had dies, and we decided to go back for a few days. She was six months pregnant with you at the time. And what waited for us there was worse than we could have ever had thought.

"Peter was there, along with several others. He saw Renee as a trophy, because she rejected him. But he said what grew inside of her would be the greatest treasure he could ever have. What would hurt a parent more than the loss of a child? He planned on taking you when you were old enough and force us to watch you change.

"That was his plan. Renee had other plans. She always did. When you were only several weeks old, Renee came to me and told me she didn't plan on him ever finding you. Her plan was to leave, never staying in one place long enough for anyone to know where she's been. Only coming in contact with you a few days per year and phone calls; constantly moving so he'd never find you.

"The plan worked until earlier this year. Somehow your location was leaked. People that we sent to watch over you came up missing. Seems as though Peter has put up a reward for you. And for the past few days there have been more vampires than we knew existed." He paused. "You okay there kiddo?"

My breathing was coming in short pants. Once I found my voice I asked "Can you give me a minute?" I got up and walked to the door to stand in the hall where I could think without all those eyes on me.

Before I made it into the hall I heard Charlie "I hope she not going to go into shock."

I rolled my eyes. What's with all these people thinking I was going to go into shock? Did everyone really see me as that type of person?

I heard the couch shift, and then Edward's voice "Bella's strong, if she hasn't gone into shock yet, she's not going to."

Carlisle spoke up after Edward. "I need my family to hear this story. Would you be okay in telling them?"

I assume Charlie agreed because Carlisle walked out of the room briskly in the direction of the kitchen where everyone was.

"Hey." Edward said quietly form behind me. I turned to see him standing in the doorway. "You okay?"

I nodded. "It's just a little much to take in."

Edward nodded then timidly walked up to me. After several seconds of just standing in front of me, he pulled me into his arms. I sighed, because it was a nice feeling. Movement in the hall broke my concentration of Edward's arms. I looked up from his chest long enough to see Alice looking at me questionably. She was asking me if I was okay. I smiled slightly telling her I was. The she smiled widely, raised an eyebrow and singled her head towards Edward.

I knew what she meant with that as well.

Knowing Alice it was something along the line of 'good god girl! In his arms already? Won't be too much longer now!'

I smiled again and winked at her. When the hall was empty, Edward pulled back just a little. "Want to explain to me why Alice was listing designers again?"

"How do you know their designers?" I asked as he pulled me back in his arms.

"I asked when she first started doing it. It's annoying. And I'm afraid that one day I might actually go up to someone and tell them that their shoes aren't in season or something."

I giggled. "That'd be a sight to see.

He sighed. "Yeah." He pulled away again. "You're going to be okay Bella, you're strong. You can handle this. And if you ever feel as if you can't, I'll be here to help you."

"I know, but it makes me think of how different things would be if Peter hadn't come along. I would have known my grandparents. My parents would still be together. I wouldn't live in Forks." I trailed off.

"Yes, but if that happened you wouldn't have met Alice. You wouldn't have gone to school in Texas." He got quiet. "You wouldn't have met me." He paused. "But then your life wouldn't have been in danger."

"Yeah, but I can't imagine life without Alice." I couldn't. I couldn't even remember my life before Alice. And even though I had only known him a short time. I couldn't imagine my life without Edward. No matter how much danger my life was in. I was happy to be given the chance to know him.

Edward laughed softly. "Yeah, she's pretty special." He tilted my chin up to where I was looking into those emerald eyes. "You ready to go back in there?"

I smiled; for now he was letting me call the shots. I nodded. He pushed some stands of my hair behind my ear. "Remember, if anything gets too tough to handle, I'm here. You don't have to go through this alone."

I hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

I pulled back to a blushing Edward. "Yeah, well…welcome." He stumbled softly. He cleared his throat then took my hand. "Come on."

We walked back into the room where Charlie was telling them about Renee leaving, trying to confuse Peter on where I was. Esme had tears in her eyes. She pulled me down in-between her and Alice, who hugged me. Edward came to stand behind me in-between Carlisle and Jasper. Just his presence made me feel stronger.

When Charlie finished, he took a deep breath. "That's not all."

Emmett was the first to speak up, form the silence. "You mean there's more?"

"Yes." Charlie looked behind him to Billy and Jacob, as if asking their permission. Billy nodded his head. Jacob just sighed. Charlie turned to face us. "This effect more than just the people in this room." He said.

Jacob leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees. "So we would appreciate it if you could keep it to yourselves."

I knew Edward was going to say something. Thank God Carlisle spoke up before he did. "You're not the only ones with secrets coming out today. I can promise you that."

Jacob seemed satisfied by that and Charlie asked "Billy would you like to tell this part or should I?"

"How about you tell it, I'll just input what I can."

Charlie nodded, and then he started to speak. "When I said I met Billy and found out what he was…well…"

Billy spoke up. "You see, the tribe I'm in, well, some of us have…special abilities, if you will."

Behind me I heard Edward make a strangling noise. I turned to look at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just…this…this is…yeah, crazy." He looked at Billy. "Continue please."

Billy gave him a questioning look but continued. "In my tribe those of us that were worthy of the fight are given abilities." He paused searching for the right words.

Emmett spoke up. "Like what? Reading minds or seeing the future?" those in our group shifted uncomfortably.

"No, nothing like that, if that's even possible." Billy replied. He must have missed the look Emmett threw Edward. "Let's see, how do I explain this." Billy asked more to himself than to us.

Jacob jumped up from his chair. "For Gods' Sake, we're shape shifters. We haunt vampires, and we turn into wolves."

The whole room grew quiet. Then everyone spoke at once.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"No way?" Emmett exclaimed. "Awesome!"

"Jacob!" Charlie put his hand to his face.

"Good God, son. Why to say it lightly." Billy scolded.

"We could join forces." Carlisle spoke again.

"So one of them did call me a jackass." Edward laughed. Everyone turned to look at him. "What?" he shrugged. "While we were outside, I thought I heard one of them call me a jackass."

Jacob crossed his arms. "How would that be? When we're in the wolf form we _can't_ speak."

We waited to see what Edward would do. He looked at his family, and then he finally looked at me. Taking a deep breath, he said. "I have something to say…but it doesn't leave this room!" Billy looked at Jacob, and Charlie nodded. Edward paused before saying anything. I waited for him to speak. He finally did, looking at me while he did. "I can read minds."

Jacob laughed, while Billy and Charlie looked at Emmett, calculating. "You can't read minds!" Jacob finally stopped laughing long enough to speak.

"I can" Edward said "and right now you're thinking that I'm a stupid jackass."

Jacob leveled his eyes at Edward. "Lucky guess."

_I guess that could be considered a lucky guess._

"No guess. Now you're thinking of the many ways you could beat my ass. And no, Jacob, you can't hit me with the lamp. My mother enforced a 'no breaking the breakables' in the house."

I almost snorted. It wasn't like _he_ followed that rule.

Jacobs' jaw went slack; then he clamped his mouth shut.

"On the contrary Jacob. I can't hear her thoughts, so that's not the reason."

I looked between them. _The reason for what?_

Charlie looked between Jacob and Edward the whole time, and then he cleared his throat. "You really _can_ read minds, can't you?"

"Yes." Edward told him, and then he looked at all of them in return. "But this isn't to leave this room!"

Jacob snorted. "Fat lot of luck that's going to do. Soon as I turn into a wolf, the whole packs gonna know."

Edward clenched his fist. "You little-"

I jumped up in front of him before he could do anything. "Edward, it's okay. Like Carlisle said, we can all work together, and if they know you can read minds it would be easier to get in touch with you, to talk to you."

It was quiet, and then several people spoke.

"You're right." Edward said.

"I'm not working with him!" Jacob said fiercely.

"What do you mean 'work together'?" Charlie asked.

Carlisle stepped to the middle of the room and spoke. "My family and I, the reason we're here, is that we're vampire hunters."

Billy nodded as if it all made sense. With him, I guess it really did. "We could use the help."

"I'm not working with him." Jacob said again.

Charlie looked between me and Edward, settling on entwined fingers. "You mean you two aren't really dating?" he asked hopefully.

Edward and I looked at each other, not saying anything. I didn't want it to be true. But Carlisle spoke. "No, they're not. I needed to make sure someone was in your, house watching her."

"I _had_ people watching her." Charlie replied.

"Oh yeah?" Edward stepped in front of me. "Then how was there a vampire in her room?"

"I chased him in there." Jacob stepped up.

"And you let him get away!" Edward retorted.

"Wouldn't have if it weren't for you!" Jacob narrowed his eyes.

I looked around Edward. "That was _you_?"

"Yes." He said to me, and then turned back to Edward. "You can read minds but you couldn't read mine going 'ouch, ouch, motherfucker ouch!'?"

"No."

"Well that's what I was thinking."

"I had other things on my mind. Sorry."

Jacob crossed his arms. "You're not sorry."

Edward smirked. "No, I'm not." I hit him in the stomach to get him to stop antagonizing Jacob. Even though I didn't think it would really do any good.

"Wait!" Rosalie said "You couldn't tell it had human thoughts?"

"I wasn't thinking clearly at the time." Was Edwards replay.

"Let me guess what you were thinking about." Rosalie looks to me.

Edward steps back in front of me. "Of course Bella's going to be what I think about. Her safety means more to me that anything. All I knew was that I had to protect her. There was a giant wolf in her room; I figured out the easiest was to injure the wolf was by stabbing him."

Charlie looked up. "You stabbed Jacob?"

Billy looked to Jacob. "He stabbed you?"

Jacob shrugged "I heal quickly."

"That's convenient!" muttered Edward.

"You didn't have to stab him." Said Charlie.

"He was a threat to Bella's safety. Trust me, I had to."

All was quiet until I spoke up. "What do we do now?"

Charlie stood up facing Carlisle. "We work together, join forces, and use each other's information."

Carlisle nodded. "Go on as you would have before. Act like nothings different."

Silences fell again until Esme broke it. "If we're going to go on as usual, I suggest that we have everyone her for Christmas then." She looked between Edward and Jacob. "It _would _be easier if everyone was in the same place."

* * *

~Hoped you guys liked it. Leave me a review plz!

~Sky


End file.
